La sorcière et L'Ange du Chaos
by Dante Bloody Crow Wolf
Summary: Kai Parker est mort tué au mariage de Jo. La paix règne à Mystic Fall. Cependant des meurtres horribles surviennent dans la ville. L'Enfer s'abat sur Mystic Fall. Qui est ce démon voulant tué Elena et ses amis ? Quel secret lie Elena et Bonnie ? Bonnie sera la seule à pouvoir sauver ses amis... du moins certains. Mais accepterait-elle le secret qu'elle et le démon partage ?
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjours à tous, je suis nouvelle dans le circuit fanfiction. Après avoir lu plusieurs fanfictions, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fic et de la faire partager à tous le monde. Sachez qu'aucun personnage de Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient. D'autres personnages apparaîtront et ceux là par contre sont issues de mon imagination._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

Prologue

Bonnie était contente : Kai Parker était mort ! Mais surtout, elle était en vie. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux, mais certaines choses n'allaient pas. Quand Kai fut décapité, Bonnie avait senti que quelque chose se brisait en elle, Bonnie pensa tout de suite a son lien avec Elena que Kai leur avait jeté. Bonnie eu soudain très peur. Damon se tenais au dessus d'elle, le cadavre de Kai à ses pieds. Bonnie le supplia du regard de l'aider car elle sentait la vie la quitter et qu'elle voulais absolument vivre. Mais elle vit Damon partir murmurant un « désolé ». Bonnie bouillonnait de rage mais au final c'était la peur qui la dominait car Bonnie était seule au milieux d'une salle remplit de cadavre. Sous elle, Bonnie pouvait sentir le sang mouillée ses vêtements. Soudain Bonnie sentit son cœur ralentir au point qu'elle essayait de rester éveiller mais en vain. Bonnie sentie la mort venir la prendre, Bonnie voulu hurler, crier à la mort que ce n'était pas juste, qu'elle méritait de vivre autant plus qu'Elena. Au moment même où elle sentit les Ténèbres l'engloutir, des bras puissant étaient entrain de la soulevé et lui murmurer « bat toi Bonnie, bat toi. Tu dois vivre !» puis se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plus tard à l'hôpital, elle mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Stefan, Caroline et Matt. Elle fut contente de les voir et eux aussi. Bonnie leur demanda ce qu'elle avait ratée mais au moment où elle posait la question, la tête de ses amis devinrent maussade. Matt lui raconta alors que lorsque Damon l'avait amené et qu'elle fut prise en charge, il était allé dans la chambre d'Elena et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir réveillée et en bonne santé. Bonnie arrêta Matt dans son récit et lui demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi : 3 jours.

Cependant Bonnie savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Ce n'était pas Damon qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital,non lui l'avait laissé mourante dans une salle remplit de cadavres. Cependant, Bonnie se rappelais avoir sentit des bras la porter mais aussi les mots « bat toi Bonnie, bat toi. Tu dois vivre !», elle était sur que ce n'était pas Damon mais qui alors ?

Mais Matt la tira de sa stupeur en lui disant que ce n'était pas tout. Après le réveil d'Elena, sa convalescence, quelque chose d'extraordinaire c'était produit. En effet les hérétiques et Lily Salvatore étaient morts. Cependant leur mort furent suspecte car en effet les corps avait été soient décapités soit leur cœur avait été arraché, de plus le corps de Kai avait disparut. Bonnie était stupéfaite mais ravis qu'ils soient tous morts mais elle ne comprit pas la tête que faisait toujours ses amis. Elle pressa Matt de tout lui dire et ce qui lui dit lui fit froid dans le dos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Dès le réveil d'Elena, Damon se demanda comment c'était possible. Elena quand elle le vit lui souris et il vint vers elle. Au bout d'un moment il sortit de la chambre heureux comme un pinson parce qu'Elena était en vie même s'il avait du sacrifier Bonnie. Soudain, il crut entendre « Tu vas guérir Bonnie »,Damon ne put le croire, Bonnie était ici à l'hôpital ? Il devait vérifier cela. Damon se dirigea alors vers la chambre où il avait entendu la voix. Une fois dans la chambre il vit alors une personne penché devant Bonnie qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Damon allait l'attaquer mais fut incapable de bouger et de parler. L'inconnue releva lentement la tête et le regarda. Damon vit que c'était une femme aux trais androgyne dont les yeux bleus glace le toisait, sa tenue était celle d'une gothique : long manteau noir, pantalon noir avec des chaînes, corset noir et des bottes à talon de 5 cm. S'avançant vers lui, il n'avait qu'une envie lui arracher la gorge, mais la jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui relevé le menton avec l'index et le majeur dont les ongles étaient très long pour lui dire :_

 _\- M'arracher la gorge ? Soit plus inventif vampire. On me l'avait déjà sortit il y a des siècles. Pour ton information, je ne ferais pas de mal à une Bennett, ni la trahirais pour une fille telle que ta copine à qui il faut tout le temps sauver la peau._

 _Damon pensa alors qu'Elena était une fille bien, qu'il était fière d'être amoureux d'elle. Qu'elle ne méritait pas le sort que Kai avait fait. Et que celui-ci devait mourir. Damon comprit trop tard qu'il aurait du bloquer ses pensés car la jeune femme, vit rouge au point que ses yeux devinrent rouge sang sans pupille tellement elle était en colère de ce qu'il venait de penser. Elle le griffa tout en lui crachant à la figure :_

 _\- Tu n'a aucune idée de ce que tu viens de déclencher en tuant Kai Parker._

 _Reprenant son calme,la jeune femme le dépassa et arriver dans le couloir, elle retourna à demi pour lui dire :_

 _\- Nous allons nous revoir vampire._

 _Dès que la femme eu disparu, Damon pouvait de nouveau bouger et alla voir Bonnie et vit que toutes ses blessures avaient disparues. Plus encore, elle n'avait plus aucune marques sur le corps. Damon allait la toucher quand il entendit un grognement mais en se retournant il ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que quelque chose le mordait à la jambe et le tirai par terre. Il vit du sang mais aucune forme puis il fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là il avait crut discerner une forme canine noir dont le pelage ressemblait à de la fumée puis plus rien. Tout en se levant, il avait quitté la chambre de Bonnie pour aller tenir compagnie à Elena. Mais surtout dès que les autres arriverais il raconterait que c'est lui qui avait emmener Bonnie et que cette jeune femme voulais la tuer. Oui personne ne devais se douter de ce qu'il avait fait à Bonnie._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

A la fin de la conversation Bonnie ne savais pas quoi en penser parce que d'après les dire de Matt après cette mauvaise expérience, Damon avait changer et lorsque Caroline, Stefan ou lui allait la voir, Damon restait figé à la porte n'osant pas rentré. D'après Matt il aurait même demander un jour si personne n'entendait le grognement d'un chien ou si personne ne trouvait étrange que que cela sentait le souffre dans la chambre. Ce fut la même chose avec Elena. Cependant une chose était sur, cette jeune femme devait être lié aux meurtres des hérétiques et de Lily Salavatore. Mais la question que tout le monde se posait était QUI était vraiment cette jeune femme ?

 **Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, j'espère que le prologue vous a plus. Ceci est ma première fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé, sachez que je prendrais en compte vos remarques fin de vous satisfaire. Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit mais je dois encore le revoir avant de le publier mais ne vous inquiétez j'essaierais de le publier assez vite.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour me revoilà pour vous donner le chapitre 1 de ma fic. Je sais que j'ai laisser Kai mourir mais rassurer vous il y aura une surprise pour vous les lecteurs qui adore ce personnage. Je laisserais des indices dans les prochains chapitres. (^-^)**

 **Maintenant je vais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur :**

 **WhiteBlackGrey : Merci beaucoup pour ta review surtout que tu est la première à en avoir poster une. Donc encore merci. Je suis ravie que mon prologue t'ai captivé. Quand à a savoir qui est la jeune femme tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Quand à ce qui a attaqué Damon je reste vague pour le moment mais dans un chapitre je te dirais ce qu'est cette chose. Mais bon je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose de surnaturel, la suite dans un autre chapitre.**

 **Abbyfalls345 : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Je sais que Kai est mort mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il y aura une grosse surprise qui attendra les lecteurs. Dans les prochains chapitres je laisserais des indices afin que vous deviniez quelle est cette surprise. En ce qui concerne Damon, je peux t'avouer que lui et Elena vont s'en prendre plein la tronche dans un chapitre.**

 **Voilà je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

 _A Mystic Fall_

Un mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Bonnie resta un moment chez elle à chercher dans ses grimoires qu pouvait être cette femme et si elle lui avait jeté un sort lors de la visite de Damon à son chevet. Mais elle ne trouva rien, rien du tout. De plus on n'entendis plus parler d'elle depuis le massacre des hérétiques et de Lily Salvatore et la paix régnait à Mystic Fall. De temps en temps, ses amis venaient lui rendre visite pour la sortir de sa solitude. Seulement deux d'entre manquaient à l'appelle : Damon et Elena.

Au début, Bonnie pensait qu'ils voulaient rester un moment seuls mais au bout d'un moment, elle se demanda si Damon ne faisait pas exprès d'éloigné Elena de Bonnie suite à la mauvaise aventure qu'il avait subi à l'hôpital. Elle pensait surtout que Damon voulait éloigné Elena d'elle afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe mais pour elle c'était impossible à vivre puisqu'elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ses grimoires sur un sort qui prouvait les dires du vampire. De plus s'il y avait bien eu un sort pourquoi cela n'affectait que Damon et Elena et pas les autres ? Pour Bonnie cela n'avait aucun sens, pour elle Damon avait un problème du au fait qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée dans une marre de sang aux milieux de cadavre ? Pour elle en tout cas elle lui en voulait à mort de l'avoir abandonnée et d'avoir menti aux autres et elle allait lui faire payer. Décidant de crever l'abcès et d'aller dire ses quatre vérité à ce vampire, elle se rendit au manoir avec sa voiture et une fois dans l'entrée, elle frappa mais personne n'ouvrit. Tournant la poignée, elle vit que la porte était fermée, elle fit le tour de la maison mais ne vit personne. Poussant un soupir, elle repartit pour aller manger un morceau au Mystic Grill. Tout en retournant à sa voiture, elle fulmina comme quoi le vampire était paranoïaque, elle ne se doutait pas qu'à l'étage, on l'avait observé.

 _En Louisiane_

Pendant ce temps en Louisiane, dans un manoir style « famille Adams » caché dans le bayou avec son propre lac, vivait une jeune femme de 28 ans nommée Toddlinara dit Todd KillerCroc. Cette jeune femme d'1m80, avait les cheveux hirsute décoloré que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient blanc, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glace. Todd avait une particularité, c'était une androgyne, en effet de loin on pouvait la prendre pour un jeune homme. Mais son plus grand secret c'était que Todd n'était pas humaine.

Ce matin là, elle portait un débardeur et une jean troué sur le genoux avec des chaussures noir montante. Sur ses poignets, elle portait des bracelets chaînes qui allait avec ses tatouages qu'elle portait autour des poignets et du cou. Elle était en train de lire un livre dans sa bibliothèques assise dans un fauteuil quand soudain, une voix retentit dans son dos.

\- Princesse Toddlinara.

Refermant son livre Todd le posa assez violemment sur la table à côté du fauteuil au point que l'intrus cessa de respirer. Elle se leva lentement et se retourna pour toiser l'homme qui était devant elle. En voyant le regard de Todd, l'homme baissa les yeux sentant l'aura de colère de la princesse.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est important pour oser venir chez moi à cette heure.

L'homme resta un moment silencieux car lorsque Toddlinara « Todd » était en colère il valait mieux faire profil bas. Mais au bout d'un moment l'homme annonça :

\- Votre père veut vous voir.

Todd leva les yeux aux ciel, puis annonça qu'elle allait venir dans 20 minutes. L'homme la salua et disparut. Todd repensa ce qu'il c'était passer il y a un mois, puis reprenant son livre elle le remit dans sa bibliothèque avant d'en sortir. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'étage où elle ouvrit une porte rouge sang. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une portail de la couleur du sang. Todd le traversa et se retrouva dans une grotte éclairé par des torches, de plus son apparence avait changé. Elle portait maintenant un long manteau de cuire noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au chevilles, un pantalon noir avec des cuissardes noir avec des talon de 5 cm ainsi qu'un haut de cuire rouge sang. Ses ongles noir était long de 5 cm, ses yeux étaient toujours bleu glace mais les paupière était noirs. Avançant dans le grotte, Todd déboucha dans une salle où se tenait un trône entièrement fait d'ossement venant soit d'humains ou de d'animaux. Dessus se tenais un grand homme d'au moins 2 mètres avec des cheveux blond hirsute tirant sur le blanc avec des mèches noires, il portait une pantalon de cuire noir ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il avait aussi une silhouette androgyne à cause de ses lèvres noir et ses paupières noires. La ressemblance avec Todd indiquait qu'ils étaient parents. Todd s'agenouilla devant lui avant de se relever.

\- Père, que se passe t-il ?

Avant que le père de Todd ne puisse répondre, un cri retentit dans la grotte qui glaçait le sang. Dès son arrivé elle savait que son père était à cran, elle comprit tout de suite la raison mais elle posa quand même la question.

\- C'était... Commença Todd

\- Oui ma fille, ta mère est entrain d'accoucher.

\- Génial ! Marmonna Todd. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'a appeler.

\- En effet. Nous avons un, non, des problèmes.

\- Comment ça ?

Une autre cri retentit, Todd grimaça, quand à son père il se leva et marcha en long et en large, puis il s'arrêta et regarda sa fille avec une regard triste.

\- Le corps de Kai Parker à disparut.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Todd. Co... Comment cela est arrivée ?

\- Avant il faut que tu sache quelque chose encore.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire. Marmonna Todd.

\- Il se peut que ton frère ce soit échapper de sa cellule. Lâcha son père.

Todd devint blême, là en effet cela était pire. Un autre cri vint casser l'ambiance, Todd s'humecta les lèvres et parla.

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait croire cela ?

\- Il y a quelques heures, mon lieutenant vient de m'annoncer que le corps de Kai avait disparut et que deux ses hommes manquaient à l'appel.

\- C'est pas bon. Merde.

\- En effet, Todd va dans la prison de ton frère et revient me voir pour me dire ce que tu auras trouver.

\- Très bien père.

\- DRAGORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Hurla une voix de femme.

Todd et son père se raidirent face à ce cri qui sortit du cœur. Todd vit que son père n'osait pas rejoindre sa femme mais il n'avait pas le choix. Un dicton en enfer, disait que lorsqu'une femme accouchait surtout ne jamais la contrarier, surtout lorsqu'elle appelait le père de son enfant à naître.

\- Heu je crois que l'on vous appelle père. Annonça Todd qui devient aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. Bon courage.

Todd s'en alla et retourna dans son manoir. Une fois dans son salon, elle respira un bon coup mais au fond d'elle même, Todd avait un très mauvais pressentiment. En fait depuis un mois elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais aujourd'hui Todd sentait que quelque chose clochait. Todd créa un portail où elle s'y engouffra et atterrit dans un paysage enneigée où la neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber à l'infini. Todd marcha vers une grotte qui se trouvais à côté d'un ruisseau de sang. Devant la grotte, Todd vit un premier corps, il avait été décapité net. Secouant la tête, elle entra dans la grotte qui avait été aménager par son prisonnier. Elle déboucha au centre de la grotte où se trouvait une table, des torches étaient fixée sur les murs pour servir de lumière. A sa gauche se trouvais une autre entrée qui donnais sur la chambre. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil mais la chambre ne lui appris rien. Soudain, une odeur de sang attira son attention. Todd la suivi et déboucha sur une autre salle.

Dans cette salle se trouvais un autel de pierre éclairé par des torches et des bougies à même la pierre où se trouvais un corps décapiter. Lorsque Todd se rapprocha de l'autel, elle reconnue le corps qui s'y trouvait dessus. Le corps était celui de Kai Parker seulement le crâne était à nu, il n'y avait plus de peau ni de cheveux. Todd comprit que son frère s'en était servis pour se fabriquer un visage. Contrairement à son frère elle était plus âgée et pouvais donc se faire une apparence humaine mais quand Todd avait le même âge que son frère elle avait du faire la même chose : prendre la peau d'un corps pour se la mettre sur le corps afin de se créer un corps ensuite grâce à sa magie. Au bout de quelques siècles, elle pouvais se créer son propre corps. Mais sur le corps de Kai rien ne manquait à part le sang. Cela semblait étrange pour Todd lorsque soudain elle eu une illumination. Courant pour sortir de la grotte, Todd se dirigea vers le centre de la clairière et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Au centre se tenais le corps en lambeau du deuxième soldat mais surtout autour du corps se trouvais des traces de sang ensanglantées formant des pattes de loup, au moins six. Todd eu un frisson, le sang du corps de Kai ainsi que le corps du soldat avait servi à invoquer des loups de sang. Seul le frère de Todd pouvait faire cela, lui seul avait hériter du pouvoir de leur père. Todd pouvait aussi invoquer des loups mais elle contrôlait d'autres animaux avec du mordant et des écailles. Seulement les loups de sang ne pouvait être invoquer que par les hommes et seulement si le père avait eu ce pouvoir. Certains avait essayer de les invoquer sans avoir ce pouvoir mais au final ils furent dévorer.

A la vu de ce carnage, Todd senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Todd invoqua un autre portail et s'y engouffra pour retrouver son père. Une fois dans la grotte, Todd le trouva assis sur son trône tenant un petit paquet rose dans ses bras sous le regard de son épouse qui était assise sur ses genoux. Contrairement à Dragor, Dylan, la mère de Todd était plus petite et en la regardant on pouvait la prendre pour une enfant. C'était du au fait qu'elle ne faisait qu'1m66 et qu'elle avait des traits qui la faisait passer pour une enfant de 18 ans. Levant la tête, Dylan vit sa fille mais voyant qu'elle était blême comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, la reine se releva des genoux de son mari et alla voir Todd qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Ma chérie, sa va ?

\- Todd que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda son père qui tenait toujours le petit paquet.

\- On a un gros problème : il s'est échappé.

La reine poussa un cri et se précipita vers on époux pour prendre son bébé, celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de sa fille en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Les gardes, le corps de Kai ?

-La peau du visage de Kai a été enlevé,littéralement, le corps a été vidée de son sang, pareil pour un garde pour...

\- Pour... Insista la reine en regardant son époux et sa fille.

\- Pour invoquer des loups de sang. Lâcha Todd en baissant la tête.

Un silence de mort s'installa qui fut briser par les pleurs du bébé. La reine essaya de consoler son bébé et son mari vint les entourés tandis que Todd serrais les poings, incapable de croire que son frère est pu en arriver là. Puis son père embrassa le sommet du crâne de son épouse et regarda sa fille.

\- Retourne sur Terre et tient toi prête au cas ou il interviendrait.

-Bien père.

Avant de partir, elle alla voir sa mère et sa petite sœur qui en la voyant rigola. Todd lui embrassa le front et regarda sa mère.

\- Elle est magnifique mère.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire mais Todd savait qu'elle était triste à cause de la nouvelle. Une fois chez elle Todd envoya valser un vase ming en poussant un cri inhumain. Une fois calmée, elle prit son portable et appela quelqu'un, un agent des Enfers qui sur les ordres de Todd se trouvait à Mystic Fall. A la première sonnerie, on décrocha.

\- Oui maîtresse ?

\- J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu dois me prévenir si jamais des choses cloches à Mystic Fall. État d'alerte maximal, prévient les autres agents. Mon frère s'est échappé de sa prison.

\- Devrais je le tuer si je le croisais ?

\- Ne l'attaque surtout pas tu n'auras aucune chance de le vaincre, mon frère est fort, très fort. Surtout que maintenant il a des loups de sang aux moins six.

\- Bien. Maîtresse ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois vous prévenir que depuis le réveil de la Gilbert, elle et son vampire évite la sorcière. Dois je la surveiller ou ses amis ?

-Non. Prévient moi juste si des choses étranges se passent dans la ville.

La personne raccrocha et Todd essaya de se détendre mais elle se souvint de sa rencontre avec le vampire et cela la mit en rogne. Se stupide vampire avait cru qu'elle était une menace pour Bonnie et avait menacé mentalement de lui arraché la gorge. Elle avait bien ri intérieurement, mais à l'extérieur, Todd avait bouille de rage. A cause de Damon Salvatore, l'Enfer pourrais venir sur Terre mais surtout, révélé un secret des plus anciens entre sa famille et celle des Bennett. Todd redoutait la réaction de Bonnie lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Mais elle était tout de même ravi de l'effet de sa petite « surprise » à l'hôpital mais elle savait que Bonnie se posait des questions. C'est pourquoi elle avait rappeler sa « surprise » mais il voulait retourner protéger la sorcière ce qui l'avait mise en colère et elle l'avait mis dans la cave. Serrant les dents, Todd croisa les bras tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et observa le bayou. Un orage se préparait à l'horizon, sa « meute » sortirais pour manger dans le bayou. Sortant dehors, elle se dirigea vers un petit ponton où elle s'accroupit et agita la main dans l'eau. Tout à coup, une paire d'yeux se montra à la surface, Todd souris car c'était le mâle dominant de sa « meute ». La paire d'yeux plongea et se dirigea vers le rivage, Todd se dirigea aussi vers la berge. Là un alligator albinos en sortit et remonta la berge pour se mettre en face de Todd. S'accroupissant devant lui, Todd lui « grattouilla » la tête avec ses ongles. Puis prenant se tête avec ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien, elle posa un baiser sur son museau avant de lui dire :

\- Ce soir, je veux que vous soyez discrets, interdiction de manger des humains. La dernière fois cela à failli tourner à la chasse aux alligators, ce que je ne souhaite pas sur mon domaine, comprit.

L'alligator lui répondit mentalement qu'il surveillera les jeunes. Todd lui tapota la tête et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir rejoindre les autres. Mais le mâle lui demanda quand es ce qu'ils pourraient dévorer le vampire qui avait oser attaquer sa maîtresse. Todd eu un sourire triste sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire qu'elle attend le feu vert de son père et que si il était d'accord, il serait le premier à manger la chair du vampire. L'alligator rejoignit le bayou et disparut. Todd rejoignit le manoir et repensa à ce qu'il c'était passer à Mystic Fall.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Damon Salvatore. Sache que tu paieras pour ça. Marmonna Todd dont un éclair illumina son visage de rage.

 **N/A : Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Vous savez maintenant qui est cette jeune femme et que Bonnie peste contre Damon.**

 **J'espère que que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu. Si c'est le cas laissez moi une review.**

 **Le prochaine chapitre est déjà écrit mais je dois faire des modifications après je le posterais.**

 **Bonne journée**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A : J'espère que vous êtes toujours avide de sensation forte parce que je vous offre un nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage._

 _WhiteBlackGrey : Je suis ravi que tu as trouvés mon chapitre intéressant et que tu as trouvée Todd sympathique et redoutable. C'est ce que je voulais obtenir pour ce personnage et je suis ravi de mon effet. Malheureusement il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitre avant qu'elle se montre à Bonnie. Mais si déjà tu la trouve redoutable, je peux te dire qu'elle sera encore plus dangereuse surtout pour certains personnages. Le frère de Todd est flippant pour le moment mais le crime qu'il à commis tu ne sauras que plus tard._

 _Bonkai-addict : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu la trouve originale. En ce qui concerne ta question, c'est bien Damon qui était avec Elena qui observait Bonnie sonner au manoir. Oh t'inquiète pas si tu es sadique, car moi aussi je vais être sadique avec Damon et Elena. Je vais les faire souffrir. Je suis contente que tu aime Todd, d'ailleurs tu n'est pas seule à me dire. J'arrive pas à croire que Todd soit aussi populaire._

 _Guest : Cela fait drôle de t'appeler comme ça, mais tu n'as pas de compte donc je n'ai pas le choix. Contente que cela t'ai plus et t'a bien raison de dire que Damon est mal barré mais tu n'as encore rien vu. J'espère que tu adoreras ce nouveau chapitre._

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 2

 _A Mystic Fall_

Après l'échec de sa visite au manoir, Bonnie préféra se vider l'esprit au Mystic Grill. Arriver là-bas, elle se dirigea au bar et commanda une bière. Tout en la buvant, elle ne vit pas Mat arriver près d'elle.

\- Salut sa va ?

\- Salut Matt. Non disons que je suis pas contente.

\- A propos ?

\- Eh bien depuis que je suis sortis de l'hôpital, ni Damon, ni Elena ne sont venus me voir. Je pense qu'ils m'évitent à cause de cette histoire de chien selon les dire de Damon.

\- Écoute, pour moi cela n'a aucun sens. Quand on est venus te voir rien de tout ce qu'il à raconté n'est arrivé.

\- Écoute moi, je crois que Damon influence Elena afin qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Et je crois que cette histoire de « chien » n'est qu'un leurre.

\- Arrête, ne pense pas à ça. De plus pourquoi Damon te ferais cela alors qu'il t'a sauver la vie en t'emmenant à l'hôpital ?

« Si seulement tu savais la vérité, tu réagirais autrement Matt. Crois moi. »

\- Tu as raison Matt. Dit finalement Bonnie.

Buvant sa bière, Bonnie raconta à Matt qu'elle n'avais rien trouver sur la femme à l'hôpital. Elle lui avoua qu'elle trouvait cela bizarre mais qu'elle essaierait d'approfondir ses recherches au moins pour savoir si une nouvelle menace approche ou pas. Matt lui confirma son accord en hochant la tête. Ayant finit sa bière, elle quitta le Mystic Grill, dehors, elle vit Damon et Elena. Elle les appela sans aucun succès, poussant un soupir, elle prit la route de chez elle. Cependant en ouvrant la portière elle crut voir quelque chose mais c'était trop flou, elle en conclut que c'était l'effet de la fatigue. Ente temps Bonnie ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un avait observé la scène. Cette personne s'éloigna vers sa voiture, une fois dedans, il vit qu'il avait un message et l'écouta. Une fois le message fini il composa le numéro de sa maîtresse qui répondit au bout d'un moment.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler.

\- Pardon maîtresse, mais c'est important. Je viens de recevoir un message d'Alonzon, l'agent situer en Oregon. Il y a eu des meurtres à Salem.

\- En quoi cela concerne notre affaire ?

\- Cela ne concerna pas votre frère mais c'est quand même important. Ces corps étaient ceux d'ouvrier qui travaillaient sur une chantier de construction, pour un immeuble. Hélas ils ont trouvée une dalle et l'ont accidentellement briser.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que la dalle qu'ils ont briser était...

\- Si maîtresse, c'était sa prison et malheureusement elle s'est échappée. J'en suis désoler.

Gros silence, Todd se remettait du choc. Puis l'agent entendit dans son téléphone un grognement et un objet se briser. Puis Todd annonça :

\- Très bien merci pour cette information reste sur tes gardes et garde l'œil ouvert.

\- Bien.

L'homme raccrocha et démarra. Une fois chez elle, Bonnie se prépara une infusion qui l'aiderais à réfléchir puis elle prit un grimoire et le feuilleta avant de piquet un somme. Durant son sommeil, Bonnie fit un cauchemar où elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille des plus sanglant. Dans son cauchemar, elle vit des villages en feu, des gens qui criaient, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Ce qui la troubla, c'est qu'elle crut apercevoir des silhouettes flous non humaines. Certaines avaient des ailes, d'autres des griffes. Des scènes défilèrent à toutes vitesse. Une en particulière réveilla Bonnie en sursaut, dans cette scène ce fut un carnage qui lui donna envie de vomir. Bonnie était en sueur et choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Non ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'anxiété. Cependant une partie d'elle n'y croyait pas, on aurait dit que c'était un souvenir, un souvenir venant de quelqu'un. Bonnie repoussa cette idée, pour elle c'était juste un cauchemar, pas un souvenir, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le soir venu, elle ne mangea rien tellement ce cauchemar l'avait ébranlé et elle alla se coucher. Hélas durant son sommeil, un autre cauchemar survint qui était beaucoup plus sanglant et effrayant que celui qu'elle avait précédemment. Dans ce cauchemar, Bonnie était entourée de cadavre humains qui étaient soit décapité soit à moitié dévoré. Il y avait des morceaux d'être humain un peu partout, c'était horrible. La terre était rouge du sang des victimes, Bonnie entendait des cris, des supplications avant d'entendre la chair être découpée. Bonnie essaya de se boucher les oreilles, en vain, elle attendait tout, du découpe de la chaire et des cris. Soudain une silhouette non humaine se tint vers elle, mesurant 2 m10 elle abattit son épée. Bonnie se réveilla en hurlant à plein poumon. Une fois calmée elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage avec de l'eau. Se regardant dans la glace, elle respira et se répéta « ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar ». Puis elle redirigea vers sa chambre mais ne réussit qu'a se rendormir qu'à 4 heures du matin. Ne se doutant pas que dans la ville à ce moment, quelque chose d'horrible venait de se produisir.

 _Quelque part au Montana, dans une grotte_

Caché dans une grotte dont l'entrée était camouflé par de la neige, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit dont le matelas était des couches de plumes et les draps des fourrures venant de la peau de divers bêtes tués pour son repas à lui et sa meute. Se frottant la tête, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte où il avait découvert une galerie qui débouchait sur un lac souterrain. S'approchant de l'eau, il plongea dedans pour se laver. Revenant à la surface, il nagea jusqu'à un rocher où il posa la tête pour fermer les yeux. Durant son sommeil, il avait sentit que quelqu'un revoyait certains de ses souvenirs accumulés durant sa vie. Il avait sentit qu'un lien commençais à se former, bientôt il saurais où se trouverait cette personne mais il se doutait que c'était ELLE qui a forcé ses souvenirs. Comment elle avait fait cela ? Il l'ignorait mais une hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit. L'hypothèse était que le sort qu'on leur avait lancé venait de se briser suite à sa libération. Ce qui était bien pour lui. Cependant il aurais voulu qu'elle ne s'introduise pas dans ses souvenirs les plus sanglants. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer d'avantage, jamais il n'oserais lui faire du mal. Soupirant, il s'immergea dans l'eau une dernière fois avant dans ressortir pour retourner vers son lit et de s'habiller. Les vêtements qu'il choisit était composé d'un t-shirt rouge foncé, d'un pantalon noir, et d'une veste noir. Pour ne pas oublier son ancien visage et son ancien look de gothique, il mit du vernis noir sur ses ongles après il mit ses bagues d'argent ainsi qu'un doigt de garde sur son index droit. Une fois habiller, il alla voir dans une glace incrusté dans le mur, ses habits faisait ressortir les cheveux blond de son nouveau visage, son ancien corps et son ancien visage lui manquais. Hélas lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans sa prison, il pensais être à l'abri du changement mais au bout de 10 ans son corps « humain » ne supportait plus sa magie et son corps de démon. C'est pourquoi un jour il c'était réveillé dans son lit avec du sang et des lambeau de peau partout sur son corps de démon. Il avait ragé parce qu'il ne pouvait sortir dans le monde des humains sans un corps approprié. Puis lorsqu'il avait sentie la dernière barrière se rompre, il avait sourit car il savait quel corps il pouvait prendre pour se faire un nouveau corps. C'est pourquoi il avait volé le corps de Kai. Cependant vu son âge il pouvais se créer un nouveau corps avec juste la peau d'un visage. C'est ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il eu le corps, mais s'il voulais ce corps c'était pour rappeler à une certaine personne ce sorcier que son ami vampire avait tué. Dès qu'il avait mit le visage de Kai Parker et que la peau se soudait sur son visage démoniaque, il avait pu voir tout les souvenir de celui-ci. D'après les souvenirs, il avait pu voir qu'elle avait quand même un faible pour Kai jusqu'à ce qu'il la trahisse. En ayant ce visage, il voulait lui rappeler Kai mais surtout lui rappeler qu'il était libre grâce à elle.

Une fois qu'il était sur de son apparence, il alla voir ses loups qui étaient couchés sur des peaux au fond de la grotte où des ossement traînaient ici et là. Les caressant tous il alla voir devant la grotte le soleil se lever. Soudain, le mâle alpha vint se planter à côté de son maître, le jeune homme continua de regarder le paysage puis il parla.

\- Le lien commença à se former, elle a vue certains de mes souvenirs. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

\- Quand irons nous là bas ? Demanda mentalement l'alpha.

\- Bientôt, mon ami. Cependant, nous devons être discret ma sœur doit être sur ma piste. Je n'ai pas envie la voir débarquer et qu'elle m'enferme de nouveau dans cette prison. Les deux gardes qui gardais le corps de ce sorcier m'ont donné peu de résistance parce qu'il me sous-estimais mais ma sœur est plus coriace et plus âgée. Non je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, il y a de cela 21 ans maintenant.

Un silence, s'étendit entre le jeune homme et l'alpha pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait. Puis une fois que le soleil fut lever, le jeune homme retourna à l'intérieur de la grotte, l'alpha sur ses talons. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il y prit une dague en argent ainsi qu'une épée qu'il attacha à sa hanche gauche. Allant ensuite vers le fond de la grotte où ses loups dormais, en plus de l'alpha il choisit deux autres loups pour une petite virée. Se levant, il se dirigea vers une paroi de la grotte où avec la dague il coupa le doigt. Appliquant le doigt sur la paroi il commença à dessiner des motifs démoniaque avec son propre sang. Une fois finit, il marmonna dans sa propre langue ce qui permit à un portail de s'ouvrir sur Miami en Floride. Le jeune homme regarda les trois loups et sourit en disant :

\- Allons rendre visite à une veille connaissance se trouvant à South Beach.

La troupe disparut dans le portail et atterris à South Beach en pleine nuit.

 **NA : Tadammmm, voici l'arrivé de mon démon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans les prochains chapitres, Todd l'appellera Kon ce qui est son surnom mais pas son vrai nom. Libre à vous de le deviner. Vous avez remarquer qu'un autre démon c'était fait la malle. Il se pourrais que ce démon face des siennes mais je reviendrais la dessus plus tard mais je peux vous dire une chose : ce démon à un lien de famille avec Todd et Kon mais je vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Si ce chapitre vous à plus laissez une review.**

 **Je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement le prochain chapitre pour les aventure de Bonnie et ses amis. Surtout que dans ce chapitre Todd va apprendre des mauvaises nouvelles : le vol d'un cristal millénaire et l'annonce de meurtres à Mystic Fall. Mais du côté de Mystic Fall, Caroline, Stefan et Matt vont apprendre la vérité sur ce que Damon à fait à Bonnie et cela va chauffer pour lui.**

 **De plus Bonnie va faire une drôle de rencontre.**

 **Mais je vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A : Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes très chers lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent les aventures de Bonnie et ses amis alors que l'Enfer rôdes. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur « Follow ». Même si je n'ai que très peu de lecteurs pour le moment, je me dit que d'autres viendront découvrir mon histoire et je me doute que j'ai peut être des « lecteurs fantômes » mais qu'importe. Je continuerais mon histoire car elle me tient à cœur._

 _J'espère que mes lecteurs aimeront ce nouveau chapitre notamment certains lecteurs puisque dans ce chapitre Bonnie va se lâcher sur Damon mais aussi sur Elena. Todd devra faire face à une très mauvaise nouvelle. Et enfin Bonnie fera une drôle de rencontre._

 _scylla98 : Contente que tu aime mon histoire et merci pour tes encouragement cela me touche beaucoup. Je pense en effet que tu aimeras bien Kon (bien que ce ne soit que le surnom que lui donne sa sœur Todd). J'espère que tu aimeras toujours Bonnie en lisant ce chapitre._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3

 _En Louisiane_

Todd dormais paisiblement dans son lit lorsque son portable sonna. Regardant le réveil, elle vit qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Il fallait que cela soit important sinon elle devrait tuer quelqu'un.

\- Todd.

\- Toddlinara, c'est Seth à l'appareil.

\- Tu sais quel heure il est j'espère en Louisiane par rapport à Miami ?

\- Je le sais mais c'est important. Le cristal de Tesha à disparut.

\- Quoi ? Mais Miria qui est notre meilleur agent le gardait précieusement. Personne ne peut voler une nécromancienne.

\- Je suis désolé mais elle est morte. Miria a été torturé et elle a été à moitié dévorer.

\- QUI à oser faire ça ? Tonna Todd.

\- On pense que ton frère à fait le coup. Mes hommes disent avoir vu un jeune homme correspondant à Kon bien que son visage est changé sur les lieux.

A ses mots Todd se leva d'un bond tout en tenant le téléphone si fort qu'elle risquait de le briser.

\- Je vais prévenir mon père. On est clairement dans la merde. Rester sur vos garde, je préviendrais mon agent à Mystic Fall.

\- Bien.

Todd raccrocha et se dirigea vers son miroir où elle appliqua son sang. Une fois son sang appliquer, elle marmonna une formule puis l'image se brouilla. La salle du trône apparut mais on père n'y était pas. Poussant un soupir, Todd passa à travers le miroir, une fois dans la salle du trône elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Todd toqua assez violemment, puis son père ouvrit et il n'était pas ravi, Todd devina qu'elle les avait interrompu. Avant de se faire rouspéter elle débita :

\- Le cristal de Tesha volé, Miria tuer, frérot dans le coup.

Son père ferma la porte puis en ressortit habillé d'un pantalon noir. Tous les deux allèrent dans la salle du trône puis le père de Todd parla.

\- Comment ça le cristal à disparue ?

\- Seth m'a appelé à 3 heures du matin et ma dit que le cristal avait été volé et que Miria avait été tué. Il pense que Kon à fait le coup.

\- C'est pas vrai. Marmonna son père.

\- A-ton des nouvelles de... enfin tu sais.

\- Non, déjà que la fuite de ton frère à causer du chagrin à ta mère, mais lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle concernant la dalle brisée, elle piquée une crise. J'ai mis des heures à la calmer mais ce qui la fait capituler c'est les pleures de Sananka, ta petite sœur. Vive l'instinct maternel.

\- Ouais c'est sur. En ce qui concerne l'affaire de la dalle brisée, tu n'avais pas le choix de l'emprisonner. Elle devenait trop dangereuse. Exposa Todd.

\- Je sais ma fille mais maintenant si on la retrouve je devrais la tuer même si elle fait partie de la famille. Annonça Dragor le visage triste.

Todd n'avais jamais vu son père comme cela. Mais ils avaient un problème plus urgent là.

\- Que ferais Kon avec le cristal ? Demanda Todd.

\- Il pourrait voir des villes ou...

\- Retrouver sa compagne. Souffla Todd.

Regardant son père, Todd s'affola et courut vers la sortie mais avant elle se retourna pour dire :

\- Je dois prévenir mon agent tout de suite, Kon va essayer de la retrouver.

Arrivant chez elle, Todd chopa son portable et appela son agent.

\- C'est Todd, changement de plan, tu dois surveiller Bonnie et ses amis. Mon frère vient de voler le cristal de Tesha.

\- Maîtresse, il y a un gros problème.

\- Quel problème? J'espère que ce problème est plus important que le vole d'un cristal millénaire ? Hurla presque Todd, frôlant presque l'hystérie.

\- Il y a eu des meurtres à Mystic Fall. Des meurtres causés par des démons. Des faucheurs d'âmes.

Todd resta sans voix, les faucheurs d'âmes étaient les pires démons des Enfers. Certains démons supérieurs les utilisaient mais les faucheurs étaient imprévisibles. Todd n'osait imaginé que son frère ait pu envoyer des faucheurs à Mystic Fall. Non elle n'osait y croire mais son frère avait passé beaucoup de temps dans cette prison, cela aurait il pu attaquer son état mental ? Todd n'osait y croire. Donnant ses instructions à son agent, elle raccrocha. Soupirant, Todd alla prévenir son père mais elle ne se doutait pas ce qui l'attendais durant les jours avenirs.

 _A Mystic Fall_

Ce jour là toute la ville était en deuil et avait peur. En effet durant la nuit, des meurtres avaient eu lieu mais personne ne sut à quoi c'était du. Ayant entendu la nouvelle, Bonnie avait rejoint ses amis au manoir Salvatore même si cela ne l'enchantait pas mais en même temps elle ce tombais bien car Bonnie avait des révélations à faire. Matt leur apprit que les corps étaient couvert de griffure, de morsure et étaient méconnaissables. Stefan hasarda que cela aurait pu être un vampire ou un loup-garou, mais Matt leur montra les dossiers d'autopsie qu'il avait obtenue par le biais d'un ami à la morgue. Stefan reconnu quand effet cela n'était ni l'œuvre d'un vampire ni l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. Lorsque Bonnie regarda les photos mais en les voyants Bonnie sentit un froid glacé au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale et elle eu comme des flashs de ses cauchemars. Elle balança les dossier sur la table basse et recula comme si les dossiers lui avaient brûler la main.

Caroline se leva et alla voir Bonnie qui tremblait comme une feuille comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

\- Bonnie sa va ? Hasarda Caroline.

\- Je... J'ai déjà vus ces blessures.

\- Où sa ? Demanda Matt.

\- Dans un cauchemar. Répondit elle.

Bonnie leur raconta les cauchemars qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière. Tous restèrent sans voix. Puis Elena osa parler.

\- Bonnie es-ce que tu penses que cela peut être cette femme qui en serais la cause ?

\- Oui d'ailleurs qu'as tu trouvé sur elle ? Hasarda Damon en prenant Elena par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Tu le saurais si tu me laissais t'approcher, Elena et toi. Reprocha Bonnie au vampire.

\- Tu veux dire quoi là Bon Bon ? Demanda Damon.

\- D'abord arrête de m'appeler « Bon Bon ». Ordonna Bonnie ne lançant un regard noir à Damon. Ensuite ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'évites toi et Elena comme si j'avais la peste.

\- C'est faux. Intervient Elena gênée par la tension qui commençais à naître.

\- Arrête ton char Elena. Répliqua Bonnie. Depuis que je suis sortis de l'hôpital vous m'évitez tous sa à cause du soit disant « accident » de Damon. Sache monsieur le vampire, que j'ai aussi cherché une explication et devine quoi ? Je n'ai rien trouvé, nada. Aucun sort ne correspond à ce que Matt ma décrit.

\- Tu insinue quoi Bon Bon ? Hasarda Damon.

\- Tu as inventé cet accident, tout cela pour resté avec Elena et l'éloigné de moi comme si tu me reprochais le fait que c'est à cause de moi si Kai avait l'avait plonger dans le coma ou alors tu veux l'éloigné de moi parce que tu as peur qu'il lui arrive malheur si elle reste avec comme si j'attirais les ennuis surnaturels.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi Bonnie ? Murmura Damon.

\- Pas exactement, vampire, c'est plutôt toi qui à un problème avec moi. Quoi ? Je te fais peur vampire, d'ailleurs puisque tout le monde est là j'ai quelque chose à te demander Damon et tu as intérêt à bien répondre : Comment a tu oser m'abandonner dans cette salle remplit de cadavres, à moitié morte ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir menti aux autres ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Caroline perplexe.

\- Vous savez lorsque vous êtes venus me voir à l'hôpital, vous étiez content que Damon m'ait amené à l'hôpital du moins c'est ce qu'il vous à dit. Hasarda Bonnie en regardant Matt, Caroline et Stefan.

\- Bonnie tais toi. Demanda Damon.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me taire Damon ? De quoi as tu peur ? Tu as Elena maintenant avec toi, c'est vrai pourquoi je devrais me TAIRE ? Cracha Bonnie

\- Bonnie. Supplia Elena.

Bonnie se tourna vers elle et là elle comprit tout. Bonnie regarda Elena qui avait des yeux qui lui suppliait de ne rien dire. Elena était au courant de ce que Damon lui avait fait. Elle osait le défendre alors que depuis toujours, elle lui sauvait la peau des fesses avec ses sorts et ses nombreux sacrifices. Finalement Bonnie comprit que pour Elena et Damon, elle n'était rien, juste un objet , une arme qui servait seulement pour jet des sorts et sauver Elena quand Damon ne le pouvais pas. Si elle était vraiment morte il y a un mois, Elena et Damon aurait été triste mais après ils auraient été heureux parce qu'ils seraient ensemble. Dans leur monde Bonnie ne méritais pas de vivre. A ce moment là Bonnie craqua.

\- Tu es donc au courant et tu le défend ? Comment oses tu ? J'ais aussi le droit de vivre tu le sais ça ? Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis une personne. Ce qu'il a fait est égoïste et toi tu le défend ? Je n'arriva pas à le croire Elena.

\- Écoute Bonnie, je suis désoler que tu pense cela mais... Commença Elena.

\- Mais ? Y a pas de « MAIS ». Hurla Bonnie.

\- Suffit Bonnie ! Le choix fur dure pour moi. Essaya d'expliquer Damon. Je t'en prie écoute...

\- NON ! TAIS TOI ESPECE D'EGOISTE ! LÂCHE ! TU MAS LAISSER SEULE ET MOURANTE !

Bonnie s'avança vers Damon afin de lui donner des coup de poings, des gifles. Matt, Caroline et Stefan ne comprenaient vraiment pas l'échange mais tous avaient comprit une chose : Damon leur cachait quelque chose. Matt s'interposa et éloigna Bonnie et demanda qu'elle se calme puis lui demanda de leur dire ce qu'il n'allait pas. Ce que Bonnie leur révéla laissa tous les trois sans voix.

\- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Très bien écoute moi Matt mais vous Stefan et Caroline. Lorsque Kai fut tué par Damon, celui-ci préféra partir rejoindre, me laissant me vider de mon sang afin de sauver sa précieuse Elena. Oui il m'aurait laisser mourir dans mon propre sang, seule dans cette salle remplit de cadavres pour sauver sa précieuse Elena. J'avais peur et froid très froid quand j'ai senti la mort venir me prendre. J'allais céder aux ténèbres pour toujours. Cependant, quelqu'un me sauva à sa place en me disant de vivre et de me battre c'est ce que j'ai fait. Avec le recul je me dit que c'est cette jeune femme qui me sauva la vie. Je ne la connais pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à fait ça mais je l'en remercie. D'ailleurs qu'es tu venu faire dans ma chambre ? Tu ne serais pas venu me voir pour finir le travail afin que ne dise rien ? Hein Damon ?

Damon ne dit rien pour le nier, ce qui en fut trop pour Bonnie qui sera les poing ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire éclater deux ampoules.

\- Tu n'est qu'un lâche. Murmura Bonnie qui regarda Matt, Stefan et Caroline.

Maintenant vous savez la vérité. Je vous laisse maintenant.

Prenant ses affaire Bonnie se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle entendit des cris, ceux de ses trois amis. Ses seuls vrai amis.

\- ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! LÂCHE ! Hurla Caroline.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça Damon ? Et toi Elena comment à tu pu fermé les yeux ? Demanda Stefan sidéré. Bonnie est notre ami, nous sommes vos amis, du moins c'est que je pensais. Après tout pour vous nous ne sommes que des objets n'es-ce pas ?

\- Après tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour te protéger Elena et nous tous, ses nombreux sacrifices, c'est comme cela que tu la remercie Damon ? Et toi Elena tu vaux pas mieux. A par ta petite personne, personne ne compte pour toi. Pour que tu puisse vire tous le monde doit mourir y comprit tes meilleurs amis ? Hein ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Matt se détourna d'eux ainsi que Stefan et Caroline.

\- Vous me dégoutté tous les deux. Annonça Matt.

Bonnie sourie et allait ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit « attend », c'était Matt suivi de Caroline et de Stefan. Matt ouvrit la porte et tous le monde se retrouva dehors. Là les trois mais serrèrent Bonnie qui entendit des « désoler Bonnie » mais elle leur pardonna. Caroline apprit à Bonnie qu'elle hébergerais Stefan qui ne voulais plus vivre dans le même endroit que son frère et Elena. Matt lui fit promettre que si elle avait un nouveau cauchemar, elle devait lui en parler. Elle lui fait la promesse. Les quatre amis se dirent au revoir sans un regard au manoir. Au loin une personne avait observé la scène et fit son rapport au téléphone ne savant pas qu'une autre personne avait observé la scène à travers un cristal.

 _A_ _u_ _M_ _ontana_

Installé sur une table de pierre, Kon avait observé toute la scène à travers le cristal de Tesha et fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il était perplexe sur le fait que sa grande sœur soit intervenue pour sauver Bonnie mais il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Ce qui le chiffonnait c'était sa visite à Miami. Son « ami » c'est à dire un ancien contacte lui avait dit où trouver le cristal de Tesha qui pourrait l'aider à trouver la personne qu'il souhaite retrouver. Mais lorsqu'il était arriver à la boutique quelque chose clochait. Kon connaissait la réputation de l'agent qui gardais le cristal. Miria, une nécromancienne, avait eu la garde du cristal à l'âge de 17 ans quand sa mère fut tué par un démon qui voulais lui prendre le cristal. La famille de Miria protégeait le cristal depuis que Dragor, seigneur de Guerre dans les Enfers avait enfermé un redoutable démon et qu'il avait scellé l'entrée avec une dalle.

Le cristal de Tesha pouvait montrer des images du monde extérieur mais entre les mains d'une autre personne ce cristal avait une autre utilité.

 _Flash Back_

 _Lorsque Kon était entrée dans la boutique avec ses trois loups, l'odeur du sang leur avait sauté aux narines. Pour Kon cela n'était pas normal. Suivant la piste il trouva dans l'arrière boutique un spectacle effrayant. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Miria, du moins il le supposait puisque son visage était méconnaissable, elle avait de nombreuses blessures du à de la torture et à des morsures. Kon devina que Miria était vivante lorsque des bêtes avaient commencé à la dévorer. Jurant, il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit que Miria était encore en vie. Se précipitant vers elle, il lui soutint la tête, là Miria lui chuchota « Dois pas avoir le cristal, doit pas l'avoir ». Kon ne comprenait pas qui ne devais pas avoir le cristal, soudain il entendit des bruits dans la boutique, Miria lui tint le bras malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient crevés et lui murmura « boîte noir, corbeau » puis Miria s'effondra dans les bras de Kon. Il la posa à terre et aperçu sur l'étagère une boîte noir surmonté d'un corbeau. Kon prit la boîte et l'ouvrit et aperçu le cristal de Tesha. Souriant il n'entendit pas alors le coup de feu qui le perça le bras gauche. Se retournant il vit un homme tenant un pistolet : un agent des enfers. Feulant, Kon s'échappa avant d'être tué. Une fois revenu dans sa grotte, il posa la boîte sur une table avant de voir la blessure. Celle-ci commençais se refermé, Kon était en colère, ces stupides agents des enfers conclurais qu'il avait tué Miria mais temps pis, il eut ce qu'il voulait mais il regretta quand même la mort de Miria. Avant son enfermement, il appréciait lorsqu'elle le gardait lui et sa sœur dans sa boutique. Mais il balaya se souvenir et congédia ses trois loups qui allèrent rejoindre les autres au fond de la grotte. Quand à Kon il ouvrit la boîte et prit une grosse pierre blanche dans ses mains. Il se concentra afin de voir la personne qui l'intéressait. Il put l'apercevoir au bout d'un moment. Kon adorait sa coupe de cheveux qui était court, il put apercevoir la dispute entre ses deux amis et elle. A ce moment Kon aurait pu briser le cristal suite à un accès de colère face au révélation mais s'en abstient. A la fin de la scène, l'image se brouilla et le cristal ne lui montra plus rien. Kon remit alors le cristal dans la boîte._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Ayant caché la boîte dans la paroi de la grotte, Kon alla dans sa chambre se reposer de sa visite à South Beach. Ne se doutant pas qu'un autre danger plus menaçait de abattre.

 _A New York dans un appartement_

Libre, enfin elle était libre ! Depuis deux siècles elle était prisonnière dans cette prison. Dragor allait payer grandement. Cependant, son plan fut mis en échec, le cristal avait été récupérer par cette vermine de Kon, d'ailleurs comment cela faisait il qu'il soit libre ? Elle ne se l'expliquais pas. Mais d'après ses faucheurs d'âmes, la dernière barrière fut brisé par un vampire vivant à Mystic Fall et depuis il était à la recherche de sa compagne. Il lui mettrait certainement des bâtons dans les roues mais pas pour tout de suite. Hélas elle avait une autre épine dans son pied, les faucheurs d'âmes qu'elle avait envoyé dans cette ville pour une simple mission c'était transformé en désastre. Au lieu de trouver l'objet qu'elle convoitait, ils avaient massacrés des gens. A leur retour elle les avaient tués en exemple. Maintenant elle réfléchissait qui elle pourrait envoyer dans cette ville mais pas tout de suite. Elle devait faire profil bas avant d'envoyer d'autres démons. Mais finalement elle décida envoyer un petit démon fouiller la maison où elle pensait trouver l'objet de sa convoitise.

 _A Mystic Fall_

Enfin rentrée chez elle, Bonnie était heureuse de s'être lâché. Bonnie qu'un poids c'était enlevé de ses épaules. Allant dans sa chambre, Bonnie feuilleta encore une fois son grimoire mais toujours rien. Une fois la nuit tombée, elle mangea quand la sonnette retentit. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être ? Allant ouvrir elle tomba sur Damon. Celui-ci avait les bras croisé et étais en colère. Bonnie se posa contre le chambranle de la porte avant de poser la question fatal.

\- Tiens tiens voilà le traître.

\- Bonnie écoute...

\- Non toi écoute, je ne veux plus t'entendre, ce que tu m'as fait, il n'y as pas de mots. Tu m'a laissé tomber, blesser, mourante, entouré de cadavres. Tu m'a laissé mourir. Et lorsque je reprend conscience, j'apprends que tu as mentis aux autres. Tu as osé leur faire croire que c'est toi qui m'avait amené à l'hôpital alors que tu as choisi de me laissé crever comme un vulgaire objet .

\- J'avais un choix à faire, tu dois comprendre cela. Essaya d'expliquer Damon.

\- Non il n'y a eu aucun choix, tu as choisi directement Elena, tout de suite c'était Elena. La mort de Kai était pour toi un bonus. Et puis qui se soucierais de la mort d'une pauvre sorcière, du moment qu'Elena était en vie ? Je suppose que cela à du te faire un choc que j'étais en vie et que quelqu'un m'avait guéris.

\- Oui je te l'accorde mais cette personne pouvait te tuer et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepté.

\- Menteur ! Je suis sur que t'espérais me voir morte, c'est pour cela que tu es venus dans ma chambre et m'achever puisque avec la perte de sang j'étais trop faible. Comme cela, hop, Elena serais hors de danger pour toujours. Quand à moi, cela aurais été « que Bonnie repose en paix. ».

\- Écoute, Elena est désoler, elle...

\- N'est plus mon ami. Ce qu'elle à fait est impardonnable. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle et pour toi, c'est comme cela que vous me remercier. Je me suis sacrifier tant de fois pour elle, pour la sauver alors qu'elle était entouré de puissant vampire. Mais il fallait tout le temps appeler la « sorcière « de service pour régler l'affaire peut importe qu'elle meure. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé si j'ai été une amie pour elle ou juste une arme pour sauver ses fesse ? Mais t'inquiète j'ai eu ma réponse cette après midi au manoir. Alors excuse moi mais va t'en Damon. D'ailleurs je retire ton invitation, tu n'a plus le droit d'entrer chez moi maintenant.

\- Bonnie... Tenta Damon.

\- DEHORS ! Hurla Bonnie.

Bonnie à l'aide de ses pouvoirs envoya valser Damon à l'autre bout de l'aller avant de claquer la porte. Elle essaya de se calmer quand elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Croyant que c'était cet tête de mule de vampire qui essayait de renter par la fenêtre à l'étage, Bonnie monta quatre à quatre les marches et une fois arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, Bonnie l'ouvrit d'un coup en hurlant.

\- DAMON ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE... partir ?

Bonnie se figea, au lieu de Damon, se tenais une drôle de créature de la taille d'un chiensur son lit. On aurait dit un petit lutin mais qui possédait de grande griffes, des dents longues et une queue fourchue. Voyant qu'il était repérer, la créature grogna vers Bonnie et là elle sut qu'elle était dans le pétrin.

 **N/** **A : Je sais je suis sadique de finir mon chapitre comme cela mais bon j'adore vous laisser sur votre faim.**

 **Certains d'entre vous se demandais ce qu'étais la chose qui avait donner une leçon à Damon dans le prologue, eh bien dans le prochain chapitre je vous dévoile enfin c'est qu'est cette chose. De plus il y aura un autre meurtre faisant partie de l'entourage d'Elena.**

 **Surtout ne me jeter pas pierre cela fait partit de mon histoire. Pitié.**

 **Ah j'ai une petite info, pour vous donner une idée à quoi ressemble Kon avec le visage de Kai regarder l'image que j'ai mise pour aller avec cette histoire. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce on se revoit au prochaine chapitre.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A / Voici la suite de l'histoire._

 _Dark Masta : Je tient à te remercier d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris, cela me touche vraiment, pour moi cela veut dire que je fais bien mon travail d'auteur de fanfiction. Je suis ravis que tu te pose plein de question au sujet de ma fic mais il faudra être patiente même si je sais que cela ne sera pas simple. Contente que tu la trouve original et intrigante. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture sur ce chapitre._

 _Bonkaiaddict : Je suis contente que mon histoire te captive et que tu la trouve génial. Ravi que tu es aimé que Matt prenne la défense de Bonnie. Pour moi aussi cela ma fait du bien d'avoir écrit les quatre vérités au couple Delena. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4

 _En Louisiane_

Après avoir prévenue son agent situé à Mystic Fall. Todd n'en pouvais plus, elle était sur les nerfs. Pour se calmer, Todd décida d'aller nager dans le bayou avec ses crocodiles. Allant dans sa chambre, elle se mit en maillot de bain et sortit de son manoir. Une fois sur le ponton, elle plongea dans l'eau. Là elle nagea vers le fond du bayou avant de remonter vers la surface. Une fois à la surface, Todd vit que ses alligators nageais autour d'elle, cela la fit sourire et c'est pourquoi Todd fit la planche dorloter par ses gators comme elle aimais les appeler.

Au bout d'un moment, Todd s'accrocha au bout de la queue de son alligator albinos pour qu'il la tire comme quand elle avait 10 ans et qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Puis tout le monde sortit de l'eau pour se reposer sur la berge. Todd s'allongea sur le corps de l'albinos qui faisait 4 mètres. Todd était bien détendu et faillit dormir quand elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet Todd senti comme des picotements à l'intérieur d'elle. Se levant, elle resta toujours en position assise sur son alligator, elle essayait d'identifier ce que c'était. Au bout d'un moment, les picotements se transformèrent en brûlure. Se fut si intense qu'elle crut qu'on lui chauffait la poitrine avec un fer rouge. Les alligators sentir que leur maîtresse n'allait pas bien, même l'alpha le senti mais préféra ne pas bouger pour ne faire valser sa maîtresse. Au bout de 5 minutes, les brûlures cessèrent remplacer par un froid glacial, Todd sut alors qu'un de ses animaux avait réussit à briser le lien qui les unissait. Todd contrôlait essentiellement des alligators mais aussi d'autres reptiles, un cadeau de sa mère, cependant elle pouvait contrôler des loups mais pas comme son frère qui lui les contrôlait plus facilement que les reptiles contrairement à Todd. Ces animaux étaient le Ying et le Yang de Todd et Kon.

A ce moment, Todd paniqua, en plus de ses alligators, Todd avait un autre animal qui n'était pas un reptile. Todd en plus de pouvoir contrôler les reptiles et bien que rarement, les loups, avait un pouvoir secret qu'elle tenait de son grand-père paternel mais qui n'était pas encore complètement efficace du fait de la nature de sa mère et du fait qu'elle soit une femme. Todd avait le pouvoir d'invoquer et de contrôler des chiens des Enfers nommés les Dogs. C'étaient des chien hargneux, que peu de gens pouvais manipuler à cause de leur caractère qui pouvais changer du jour au lendemain. Il fallait être puissant pour pouvoir les contrôler. Habituellement, ils étaient noir avec le poil hirsute avec des yeux rouges et ne pouvais être vu que par celui qui les manipulait. Cependant il existait une autre race de dog qui elle, comparer aux autres races, était plus rare et encore plus dangereuse. Leur pelage était couleur noir mélangé avec d'autre couleur que l'on aurait cru que le chien était en feu. Il possédait des griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs et il portait des chaîne entrelacé sur le dos qui permettait de le retenir en cas de besoins. De plus comme pour les autres dogs, il pouvaient n'être vu que par certaines personnes, incluant leur maître mais aussi des sorcières. Ces dogs étaient appelé des Hellhound. Todd possédait un type de ces dogs mais depuis qu'elle l'avait, de temps en temps celui-ci se rebellais. Au fil des siècles, elle avait appris à lui faire des concessions et une fois elle du demander de l'aide à son père. Mais celui-ci lui avait expliquer que son pouvoir interférais avec celui-ci de contrôler les reptiles. Dylan avait même cru que c'était sa faute si le pouvoir de sa fille ne marchais pas, mais Dragor lui avait affirmer qu'elle n'était pas la cause.

En effet, les Hellhound n'étaient pas une race que l'on pouvais soumettre facilement comme avec les dogs. Les légendes en Enfer disait qu'ils descendais de Cerbère, le gardien des Enfers. Ces renseignements n'avais pas aidé Todd mais elle avait réussit à trouver un compromis avec son Hellhound mais depuis qu'il avait protéger Bonnie à l'hôpital contre Damon, Todd l'avait trouvé changer, comme si il avait trouver en Bonnie un besoins de la protéger, comme s'il était son chien et non pas un tueur sur pattes et avait manifesté plusieurs fois le désir d'aller la retrouver, ce qui d'ailleurs il avait une ou deux fois. Mais pour Todd c'était hors de question. D'abord parce qu'il était un tueur sur patte et non pas un labrador, ensuite Bonnie était une sorcière donc il y avait un risque qu'il la tue sans faire exprès même s'il l'assurais qu'il ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Au final Todd l'avait mis au sous sol dans une pièce où il y avait des inscriptions pour l'empêcher de sortir. Elle avait crut pouvoir le garder avant de le ramener en Enfer mais elle c'était trompée. Courant vers le manoir, l'alpha alligator sur ses talons, Todd alla au sous-sol. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos, la pièce sentit le souffre a tel point que cela pouvait tuer un humain. Les murs où il avait normalement les inscription étaient brûler jusqu'à devenir noir. Mais ce qui terrifia Todd c'est que son Hellhound avait disparue. L'alligator albinos regarda sa maîtresse qui ne disait toujours rien. Puis elle remonta vers le salon afin d'y décrocher son téléphone et d'appeler son agent. Celui-ci répondit d'une voix endormie.

\- Allô ?

\- C'est moi, écoute on a un gros problème.

\- Qui y a -il ? Votre frère...

\- Non ce n'est pas lui. Mon hellhound c'est fait la malle.

\- Merde ! Vous voulez que je le retrouve ?

\- Pas la peine. Écoute surveille attentivement Bonnie car je pense qu'il va rester près d'elle pour la protéger. Depuis son intervention à l'hôpital, il a changer donc si j'ai raison il va rester près de Bonnie et la protéger.

\- Mais maîtresse, c'est une sorcière, jamais elle ne pourras le contrôler.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle est vraiment, à qui elle est lié ?

\- Non madame.

\- Bien maintenant ouvre l'œil.

Todd raccrocha et se mit à réfléchir, si son hellhound se comportait comme cela, c'est devais être lié à la tragédie. Donc que le lien se formais. Ce qui était mauvais signe c'est que si Bonnie était en danger et que le hellhound l'aidait et que son frère avait vent de tout cela, il pourrait venir à Mystic Fall.

\- Cela va trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Tous cela c'est leur faute à Kai, Damon et Elena.

Elena, ce nom était horrible à prononcer pour Todd, en fait tout ce qui arrive à Bonnie maintenant était la faute d'Elena Gilbert. Todd se remémora cette fameuse nuit quand son téléphone sonna. Elle y répondit.

\- Allô ?

\- Todd ? C'est Alice KITE, de Denver.

Alice était le chef d'une section de police assez spéciale à Denver qui devait résolvez des crimes sortant du surnaturel. Alice était à moitié humaine à moitié kitsune, bien qu'étant une hybride elle était coriace envers ceux qui ne respectait pas la justice. Qu'Alice l'appelle était de mauvaise augure.

\- Oui Alice je t'écoute. Qui y a t-il ?

\- Je viens te signaler un meurtre. Mais t'inquiète c'est vraiment important et je crois que ton frère y est impliqué.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mon équipe à trouver un corps d'un jeune homme complètement mutilé et il a été dévorer à certains endroits. Cela sent le loup de sang à mon avis, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace.

\- Je vois mais excuse moi Alice mais en quoi cela concerne mon frère.

\- Eh bien c'est à cause du nom de la victime, Todd.

\- Et qui est ?

\- Jérémy Gilbert.

 _A Mystic Fall_

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle observait l'étrange créature qui en la voyant lu avait montrer les crocs. Elle tenta alors de reculer tout doucement mais soudain la créature fit claquer sa queue dans le vide ce qui fait peur à Bonnie. Elle tenta alors autre chose.

\- Coucou toi.

La créature feula comme un chat. Bonnie continua encore de lui parler.

\- Écoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire je me demande ce que tu est.

« Génial ! Tu parle à une créature surnaturel »

Soudain vit que la créature se prépara à bondir vers elle, elle referma la porte au nez de cette chose avant de fermer la porte à clé. Puis elle dévala les escalier afin de prendre son portable dans son sac. Une fois qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, Bonnie prit peur en entendant du bruit à l'étage. Craignant que cette chose ne défonce la porte, Bonnie appela vite Matt mais elle tomba sur la messagerie et elle laissa un message. Puis en vitesse elle appela Stefan qui lui répondit.

\- Allô ?

\- Stefan, vite, viens vite à la maison.

\- Bonnie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a... BOUM... au mon dieu, il arrive fait vite s'il te plaît.

\- Qui est chez toi ? Damon ?

\- Non, c'est autre chose, je ne sais pas e que c'est mais...GRRRRR...

\- Bonnie c'était quoi ce bruit ? Bonnie, Bonnie ?

Mais Bonnie ne put répondre car elle venait de lâcher son téléphone. Au lieu de la petite créature qui se tenais quelque minute dans sa chambre, se tenais un monstre de 3 mètres encore plus hargneux que la petite créature. Voyant la porte, Bonnie essaya de s'y précipité mais le monstre en bloqua l'entrée. Revenant sur ses pas, Bonnie essaya de ses calmer puis elle lui lança un anévrisme qui ne lui fit rien sauf que cela le mit plus en colère. Bonnie en essaya d'en lancer un autre quand la créature se tourna et lui donne un coup de queue dans le ventre l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Le coup fut si violent que Bonnie cracha du sang. Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain, elle avait trop mal. La créature s'avança alors vers sa proie pour lui porter un coup de griffe qui serais fatal à sa proie. Bonnie vit les griffes aller vers elle quand soudain, une voix grave mais non humaine retentit.

\- Laisse là tranquille diablotin !

La créature -diablotin- se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait la voix, et Bonnie vit ce que le diablotin vit. Dans le salon de Bonnie se tenais un gros chien qui n'étais pas dans la norme. En effet le chien était plus gros que la normale, ses pattes étaient aussi grosse que le poing de Bonnie muni de griffes noire acérées. Il avait les yeux vairons, le gauche était rouge et le droit était noir, Bonnie devina que ces crocs étaient aussi acérées que ses griffes. Elle vit qu'il avait des chaînes entrelacés sur son dos mais ce que Bonnie trouva étrange c'était le pelage du chien. Le pelage était de plusieurs nuances noir, rouge, jaune, orange, Bonnie avait l'impression que le chien était en feu. Le diablotin feula contre le chien qui grogna en retour. Puis le diablotin, fonça sur le chien qui lui avait disparu du moins c'est ce que le diablotin crut. En effet, Bonnie vit du coin de l'œil, une forme flou avant que le chien ne réapparaisse pour sauter et mordre l'épaule du diablotin. Bonnie profita de la bagarre pour se diriger vers la porte. Cependant le diablotin réussit à balancer le chien avant de foncer vers Bonnie qui se retourna. Mais l'étrange chien lui sauta dessus qui fit pousser un ouf à Bonnie qui réalisa vraiment le poids de cette étrange chien qui devait avoisiner les 60 kilos. Puis il disparut et Bonnie put se relever. Elle observa le combat, le diablotin perdait du sang mais elle vie que le chien lui aussi saignait. Bonnie voulait l'aider mais le chien braque son regard vairons qu'elle resta cloué sur place. Puis elle entendit une vois dans sa tête qui lui dit.

\- Sauve toi Witch !

Bonnie en resta scotché mais fit ce que la voix lui ordonna et quitta la maison. Une fois dehors, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prit les clés de sa voiture. Mais pour elle pas question de retourner à l'intérieur. Aussi décida-t-elle de courir et d'espérer de croiser Stefan. Au bout d 'un moment, elle dut s'arrêter car elle n'avait plus de souffle ce qui fut une grave erreur. En effet Bonnie remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule. Bonnie était entourer de quatre créatures qui ressemblait à des diables de dessins animé sauf que cela était encore plus horrible, Bonnie pensais qu'ils sortaient d'un film d'horreur. Bonnie essaya de leur envoyer des anévrismes mais en vain, comme si ses pouvoirs ne marchaient pas. Bonnie eu peur quand ces créatures foncèrent sur elle mais soudain comme si il y eu une grande faux, les créatures furent tranchés en deux avant de disparaître en poussière.

Bonne n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle crut même qu'elle avait rêver. Soudain, un ricanement la sortit de sa torpeur mais Bonnie ne vit personne. Mais Bonnie sentit son cœur se glacer quand elle entendit une voix familière lui dire.

\- Tu me déçois Bonnie. Je te croyais plus combative.

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cela ne pouvait pas être la voix de Kai puisqu'il était mort, elle avait vu Damon le tuer. Non cela ne pouvais pas être sa voix, elle devait rêver. Bonnie réfléchissait encore quand soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant elle allait jeter un sort quand elle vit que ce n'était que Stefan. Bonnie fut tellement contente qu'elle lui sauta au cou.

\- Stefan, au mon dieu ce n'est que toi.

\- Bonnie sa va ?

\- Non, oh mon dieu si tu savais ce qui m'est arriver.

\- Je m'en doute vu ce que j'ai entendu au téléphone. Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

\- D'abord où sont Matt et Caroline ?

\- Matt est chez elle. Expliqua Stefan.

\- Très bien, peux tu m'emmener chez Caroline ? J'ai besoins de calme et je vous raconterais ce qui l'est arriver.

\- D'accord allons y.

\- Aide moi un peu, j'ai prit un mauvais coup.

\- D'accord, donne moi ton bras, voilà. Tient bon.

Stefan, un bras de Bonnie sur ses épaules l'escorta chez Caroline, ne se doutant pas quelqu'un avait tout vu y comprit la personne qui avait parler à Bonnie. Secouant la tête, il sut que sa maîtresse n'allait pas être contente du tout. Une fois dans sa cachette, il prit son portable et tapa le numéro de Todd. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Dis moi qu'il n'a pas dévorer quelqu'un ?

\- Non maîtresse. Mais il y a eu des complications.

\- Du style ? Demanda Todd, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Bonnie Bennett a eu la visite d'un diablotin.

\- QUOI ?

L'agent recula le téléphone de son oreille afin de ne pas finir sourd à cause des injures de Todd.

-... et recolle moi ce stupide téléphone à ton oreille tout de suite ! Maintenant explique moi ce qui c'est passer quand Bonnie à découvert le diablotin.

\- Votre hellhound est apparu et il l'a aidé.

\- Aidé ? Il ne l'a pas blesser ?

\- Non mais vu comment le vampire du nom de Stefan la tenais, je pense que le diablotin lui a donné un bon coup de queue dans le ventre sûrement. Et ce n'est pas tout, en s'enfuyant elle est tombé sur d'autres faucheurs d'âmes.

\- C'est pas possible, Kon à vraiment perdu l'esprit.

\- Justement je pense que votre frère n'y est pour rien.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Todd curieuse.

\- Les faucheurs ont été -pardonner moi l'illusion- faucher littéralement avant de disparaître. Puis miss Bennett à entendu quelqu'un rire puis une voix lui dire « Tu me déçois Bonnie. Je te croyais plus combative » et j'ai vu une silhouette, c'était la sienne.

\- Mon frère est donc intervenue ? S'étonna Todd.

\- Oui maîtresse, mais il n'est resté que quelques secondes. Expliqua l'agent.

\- Juste assez pour lui mettre le doute sur la mort de Kai. Néanmoins il n'est pas apparus devant elle du moins pas pour l'instant. Marmonna Todd.

\- Voulez que j'aille voir si...

\- Non, il ne restera plus rien du diablotin de toute façon, quand à mon hellhound, laisse le, il restera à proximité de Bonnie. Ce qui est une bonne chose, il pourra la protéger de mon frère. De plus maintenant je sais qui cause ses meurtres. Mais pourquoi la maison de Bonnie ? Cela reste un mystère, j'en parlerais à mon père. Toi continue de surveiller les alentours et prévient moi si tu vois mon frère.

\- Bien maîtresse.

 _Dans le Montana_

Dans la grotte, c'était le bazars à tel point que les loups restaient tous en retrait y comprit l'alpha. Leur maître était en colère vraiment très en colère qu'il laissait libre cour à ses pouvoirs démoniaques. En effet après sa visite à Denver, il voulais dormir un peu mais il avait ensuite ressenti de la peur et une vive douleur dans le ventre. Se réveillant en sursaut, il comprit ce qu'il se passait, « elle est en danger ». Prenant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la paroi où il avait caché le cristal. Une fois qu'il avait prit le cristal dans sa main, il la visualisa. Il vit alors ce qui ce passait mais en voyant le hellhound de sa sœur, il décida ne pas intervenir jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des faucheurs d'âmes. Posant le cristal, il décida d'aller l'aider mais sans ce faire voir. Une fois sur place, il c'était caché entre des arbres et dès que les faucheurs l'avait entouré, il les faucha. Kon fut satisfait de voir ces faucheurs disparaître et c'est pourquoi il avait décider de la taquiner un peu en lui parlant. Kon fut ravi de son effet avant de rentrer dans son repaire.

Mais une fois dedans il laissa libre cour à sa colère car pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas intervenue pour l'aider alors qu'elle avait envoyer son hellhound ? Mais bon, il était venu la sauver et il avait vu le doute sur son visage quand elle avait entendu sa voix. Kon était ravi de son effet. Mais surtout il senti en lui le lien entre eux qui se solidifiait de jour en jours mais il préféra attendre avant d'apparaître en personne devant elle. Une fois calmé, il reprit le cristal afin de voir si elle allait bien.

De plus il était satisfait

 _Chez Caroline Forbes_

Une fois arrivée chez Caroline, Stefan la déposa sur le canapé où Bonnie s'allongea en chien de fusil. Matt parla à Stefan tandis que Caroline posa un linge humide sur le front de Bonnie. Bonnie ne voulais pas dormir mais elle était trop fatigué qu'elle s'abandonna à Morphée. Mais appartement, même le pays des rêves ne voulais pas la laisser se reposer. Bonnie fit de nouveau un cauchemar, mais celui-ci était différents des autres. On aurait dit qu'elle voyais à travers les yeux de quelqu'un et ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il faisait nuit dans son cauchemar, Bonnie vit à travers les yeux de la personne qu'elle était dans une forêt mais la personne ne fit aucun pas puis la personne baissa la tête et là Bonnie vit ce qui le retenait : un cercle de magie. Bonnie vit autre chose, des personnes se trouvaient tout autour du cercle. Ces personnes portaient des tunique à capuche qui masquais leur visage. Bonnie entendit des pleurs de bébés, d'au moins deux bébés. La personne dont Bonnie voyait la scène a travers leurs yeux n'était pas contente. Elle entendit des brides de phrases.

\- Croyez vous vraiment pouvoir m'obliger à faire cela ? Grave erreur ! Je ne suis pas un simple démon de seconde zone !

Bonnie fut aveuglé un instant mais après elle vit un carnage. La personne avait tué toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient du moins elle le pensait quand elle entendit :

\- Rhaaaaaa ! Je vous retrouverais, vous ne pourrez pas échapper à ma colère ! Ni vous ni vos descendants ! Je vous retrouverais !

Puis après Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut et failli tomber mais Caroline la retient et la replaça sur le canapé. Bonnie était en sueur et tremblais comme une feuille. Caroline la calma, Stefan et Matt qui avait entendu du bruit se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Voyant son amie se calmer Matt demanda alors.

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui enfin je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un autre cauchemar mais celui-ci était différent. Expliqua Bonnie

\- C'est à dire ?demanda Caroline

Bonnie leur raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses trois amis restèrent bouche bée, puis Stefan posa la question auquel Bonnie s'attendait.

\- Bonnie peux tu nous dire que qu'il passer chez toi.

\- Oui mais vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux.

Bonnie leur raconta que Damon était passé et qu'elle l'avait rembarrer puis elle vint à l'histoire avec le diablotin. Stefan, Matt et Caroline poussèrent des « oh mon dieu », surtout quand Bonnie leur montra son bleu sur le ventre. Au final un long silence s'installa avant d'être brisée par Bonnie.

\- Au final Damon avait raison sur un point.

\- Mais cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il ta fait. Intervint Caroline.

\- C'est vrai. Annonça Stefan.

\- Écoutez, quelque chose ne vas pas. Annonça Matt. Depuis que Kai est mort, des meurtres étranges se produisent et maintenant Bonnie se fait agresser par des créatures étranges. Pour moi y a quelque chose qui est liés.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi Matt. Annonça Bonnie. Écoutez ce que je vais dire va vous paraître dingue mais au vu de la situation, on n'a pas le choix. On doit retrouver la jeune femme de l'hôpital, je suis sur qu'elle doit être lié à tout ceci.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dingue mais Bonnie à raison. Intervint Caroline. On doit retrouver cette femme.

\- Doit on prévenir Damon et Elena ? Demanda Matt même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Pas question ! Intervient Bonnie. Laissons les roucouler, je ne veux pas que Damon intervient. D'ailleurs je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Très bien. Annonça Matt.

\- Bon je vais retourner chez moi. Annonça Bonnie.

\- QUOI ? Lancèrent ses amis.

\- Je pense que ce monstre est mort et que l'autre à disparaître. Si cela peux vous rassurer, vous pouvez venir avec moi et vérifier s'il y a un danger ou pas.

Au bout d'un moment, tous le monde sortirent pour aller vers la maison de Bonnie. Une fois devant la porte, Bonnie souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit. A son grand étonnement rien n'avais bouger comme si il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre. Caroline resta auprès de Bonnie tandis que les garçons visitèrent les lieux à la recherche d'intrus ou de sang mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Bonnie les remercia et dit au revoir à ses amis.

Une fois la porte fermé, Bonnie s'adossa contre la porte avant de s'asseoir par terre et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus, d'ailleurs elle n'avais pas dit à ses amis qu'elle avait entendu la voix de Kai de peur qu'ils la prennent pour une folle.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, il est mort. Je l'ai vu, Damon l'a décapiter.

Elle continuait à réfléchir quand elle crut entendre un faible bruit venant d'en haut. Se relevant, Bonnie commença à paniquer. Elle avait peur, par contre cette fois Bonnie se prépara. Allant dans la cuisine, Bonnie prit un couteau et se dirigea vers l'étage à pas de loup. Une fois en haut Bonnie entendit d'autre sons qui venait de sa chambre. Posant sa la main sur la poignet le couteau en l'air. Bonnie respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte un grand coup. Cependant sur le seuil Bonnie se figea en voyant ce qui était sur son lit à tel point qu'elle en lâcha son couteau.

Sur son lit se trouvais l'étrange chien qui l'avais secouru qui était en piteux état. En effet il était recroquevillé en boule et semblait dormir la tête en face de Bonnie. Bonnie remarqua qu'il avait saigné puisque ses draps étaient rouge sombre à des endroits. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Bonnie s'approcha du chien tout doucement. Elle allait toucher son étrange fourrure quand le chien releva d'un coup la tête et qu'elle recula si vivement qu'elle trébucha et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle eu soudain peur qu'il lui fasse du mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende parler d'une voix grave.

\- Je t'avais dit de te sauver Witch.

\- Vous pouvez parler ?

\- Tch oublions une seconde que je suis un chien qui parle et répond moi pour quoi es tu revenu ?

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avais plus aucun danger à moins que vous soyez un danger.

\- Non, du moins pas pour toi. Répliqua le chien avec un regard énigmatique.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Tu ne vois rien Witch ? L'Enfer se déchaîne sur Terre. Le mal est en action depuis que ton ami vampire à tué Kai Parker.

\- Expliquez vous ? En quoi la mort de Kai est liée à ce... bazar ?

\- Hum plus tard, je dois me reposer. Dit le chien en couchant sa tête sur ses pattes

\- PARDON ? Hors de question, parle ou je te vais te faire souffrir le cabot. Menaça Bonnie en se levant.

\- Hum Hum, même si je suis blesser tu ne pourrais pas me donner un anévrisme. Tu as bien vu que cela n'a pas marcher sur le diablotin qui contrairement à moi est en dessous de la chaîne démoniaque. Sans moi tu serais morte Witch.

\- Arrête de m'appeler « Witch », boule poile. Répliqua Bonnie.

\- Si j'étais toi je me calmerais, tu n'as aucune idée à quoi tu as à faire.

\- Au si, j'ai affaire à un vulgaire cabot qui est train de tâché mes draps.

Un grondement survint et Bonnie préféra se taire en voyant une aura sombre tournoyer autour du chien qui se mit debout mais qui ne réussit pas à le faire à cause de sa blessure. Il tomba sur le lit et commença à haleter. Bonnie se précipita vers lui et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle lui caressa le museau, Bonnie sentit qu'il commença à se calmer. Une fois calmer, le chien tourna la tête vers elle. Bonnie aurait du avoir peur mais à ce moment là elle eu pitié de ce chien.

\- Sa va ?

\- Oui, j'ai sous-estimé ma blessure.

\- Je te crois mais au fait où est le… le diablotin ?

\- Mort, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne pas m'inquiète ? Ce truc débarque chez moi et toi tu... D'ailleurs quel genre d'animal est tu ?

\- Trop long à expliquer.

\- Ok alors répond à cette question es ce toi qui à mordu un vampire du nom de Damon quand j'étais à l'hôpital il y a un mois ?

Gros silence, le chien resta silencieux, l'air coupable.

\- Non.

\- Menteur, pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

\- Ma... une personne m'a dit de te protéger.

\- Ta maîtresse je suppose ?

\- Elle ne l'ai plus. Répondit le chien.

\- Ton ancienne maîtresse ne serais pas la jeune femme qui ma sauvé la vie ?

\- Peut être. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Je pense qu'elle pourrais nous aidé mes amis et moi à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Le chien ne répondit pas, il pouvais les aidé certes mais maintenant qu'il n'étais plus lié à Todd, il ne pouvait plus l'invoquer. Il pourrais leur donner quelque infos mais Todd ne lui à jamais dit la véritable raison de protéger Bonnie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas nous aidé...

\- Soigne moi et je te protégerais toi et tes amis. Et je te dirais tous ce que vous voulez savoir sur mon ancienne maîtresse.

 **N/A :** **Voilà alors ce chapitre vous à plu ? L'étau se resserre pour nos amis mais en même temps la vérité commence à apparaître. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chien des Enfer qui avait donné une bonne leçon à Damon dans le prologue.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Bonnie et Caroline vont faire du shopping. Bonnie et Elena auront une conversation houleuse et Bonnie verra une personne qui devrait être morte.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A : Tadam, voici la suite de mon histoire._

 _Les phrases en italiques signifie que les personnages parles dans une langue démoniaque._

 _WhiteBlackGey : Merci pour ta review et je me sens touché que tu est mis mon histoire dans tes favorie. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture_

 _Je souhaite à tous le monde une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

Chapitre 5

 _En Louisiane_

Après la nouvelle que son agent venait de lui annoncer, Todd avait prévenu son père qui n'avais pas sauté de joie. Todd n'avait jamais revu son père s'emporter comme cela sauf quand il y a eu l'affaire de son frère et avant quand il dut enfermé quelqu'un de très cher dans une prison qui était une dalle et qui maintenant était brisée. Cependant lorsque Todd lui fit part de l'histoire avec les faucheurs d'âmes, son père était soulagé quand même que son fils n'ai pas invoquer ces créatures. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée quand des pleurs avait retentit et qu'il devait aller voir sa fille et sa femme. Todd c'était de retenu de rire en imaginant la scène. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Todd se rappela la conversion d'Alice au sujet de la mort de Jérémy Gilbert. Alice avait raison cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de son frère. Depuis la tragédie, elle savait qu'il ruminait sur le fait ne pas pu en finir avec les enfants Gilbert. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'il avait tué le frère mais la question qui se posait c'était QUAND allait-il passé à la sœur ? Todd se demanda surtout quand son frère allait passer à l'action en se montrant. Son père lui avait dit d'attendre mais Todd savait qu'elle devrait passer à l'action plus vite que prévus.

 _A New York_

\- BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! IDIOTS ! COMMENT CETTE SITUATION A PU ARRIVER ? REPONDEZ MOI ?

\- Nous ne savons pas comment cela est arriver madame. Répondit une voix masculine qui ressemblait à du papier de verre.

\- Ah vraiment ? Je vous avez donné qu'une mission très simple, tellement simple qu'un humain aurait pu le faire. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables ! Maintenant Dragor va se douter de quelque chose. Et Kon grâce au cristal à su ce qu'il se passait, lui aussi va se douter de quelque chose.

\- Il n'y avait que la sorcière comme témoin. Répondit la voix.

CLACK !

\- IDIOTS ! Croyez vous que Todd n'ai pas prévus une protection du style : UN AGENT DES ENFERS ? De plus cette sorcière est spéciale pour Kon, ne l'oubliez pas. Dois je aussi vous rappeler ce qu'est réellement Kon ?

Un silence de mort s'installa das l'appartement, puis un ordre claqua.

\- FICHEZ MOI LE CAMPS ! HORS DE MA VUE !

La personne qui avez ordonné cette ordre s'affala sur un canapé avant de marmonner.

\- J'ai perdu le cristal et maintenant je risque de perdre de nouveau cette relique. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables. Il me reste plus qu'une option, faire en sorte que l'Enfer s'abatte sur cette misérable petite ville.

 _Au Montana_

Kon lâcha le cristal et essaya de se détendre. Elle avait fouiner de nouveau dans sa tête mais cette fois elle avait vu à travers ses yeux ce qu'il avait fait avant d'être enfermer -du moins une partie-dans cette prison éternel sans moyen de sortir de la sauf si les barrières venaient à céder. Ce qui était arriver petit à petit sauf pour la dernière où il à dut attendre que quelqu'un tue la dernière barrière. Après cela il était libre, lorsqu'il avait apprit qui avait tué la barrière il eu un sourire ironique.

Maintenant qu'elle avait entendu sa voix, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se montre afin de l'éloigner de ses amis pour l'emmener avec lui. Le sourire aux lèvres il décida qu'il était temps d'aller chasser avec sa meute et au retour il regarderais de nouveau dans le cristal pour guetter un moment propice pour apparaître devant la sorcière. Oui, il faut qu'elle le voit en chair et en os.

 _Chez Bonnie Bennett_

Après sa discussion avec le chien, Bonnie lui mit de la pommade sur sa blessure et le laissa dormir. Descendant au salon, Bonnie prit son portable afin d'appeler ses amis et leur dire de venir chez elle dans 20 minutes.

20 minutes plus tard, tous le monde étaient là, Bonnie les emmena dans son salon afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Voyant la mine de ses amis, Bonnie préféra de tout leur dire.

\- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Commence par la bonne nouvelle. Annonça Matt.

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider pour l'identité de la jeune jeune femme.

\- Super ! S'exclama Caroline. On commence enfin à voir le bout du tunnel.

\- Qui es cette personne ? Demanda Stefan.

\- C'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Répliqua Bonnie. Suivez moi.

Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage suivi de ses amis. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, Bonnie leur fit signe de faire silence et ouvrit la porte. S'écartant de la porte, elle annonça doucement.

\- Voici notre informateur.

Bonnie, laissa ses amis regarder plus attentivement ce qui se trouvais sur le lit puis elle leur dit qu'il était blesser et donc de le laisser dormir. Refermant doucement la porte, Bonnie leur fit signe de descendre dans le salon. Une fois en bas, ce fut Matt qui rompit le silence.

\- C'est quoi ce truc bon sang ?

\- C'est... hum, le chien qui m'a sauvé la vie du diablotin. Expliqua Bonnie.

\- Ce truc est un chien ? Ce n'est pas possible. Argumenta Matt.

\- D'ailleurs comment il pourrait nous aider ? Demanda Stefan.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue et d'ailleurs j'aurais cru moi aussi être folle mais au vu de ce qui nous arrive. Enfin bref, ce chien et bien il parle et il obéissait à la jeune femme qui m'avait sauvé à l'hôpital.

Bonnie espérait entendre des refus mais il n'en fut rien. Caroline brisa le silence en disant :

\- Au vu des événements, on te crois Bonnie. D'ailleurs quand penses tu qu'il pourra nous dire ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette femme ?

\- Pas avant demain je pense. Mais je ne peux rien garantir, j'ai vu la blessure et elle était sérieuse. Même si je pense que ce chien n'est pas normale.

\- Ok. Bonnie surveille le chien et prévient nous si quoi que soit arrive dans la nuit.

\- Bien sur. Je lui ait appliqué une pommade qui devrait aidé à la guérison mais j'aurais besoins d'autres ingrédients et ainsi que d'accessoires pour les chiens.

\- Très bien, écouté. Annonça Matt. Demain, Stefan et moi, nous garderons le chien tandis que Caroline et toi ferais les magasins. Cela vous permettra de vous détendre et au retour vous nous rapportez à manger afin que l'on discute plus sérieusement.

\- Très bien. Accepta Bonnie.

\- Allons y alors. Tu veux que l'un de nous reste avec toi ? Demanda Stefan.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je me débrouillerais. Allez vous reposer.

Bonnie alla dire au revoir à ses amis et verrouilla bien la porte. Soufflant un bon coup elle allait monter, quand Bonnie décida d'aller à la cuisine pour prendre un bol et une bouteille d'eau. Montant à l'étage, Bonnie ouvrit doucement la porte et vit que le chien était réveillé. Bonnie s'assit sur le bord du lit et versa de l'eau dans le bol. Prenant le bol entre ses mains, elle le présenta au chien qui but quelques gorgés. Bonnie mit le bol par terre et alla cherché un matelas et une couette pour dormir par terre. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de se coucher. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Bonnie vit que le chien l'observait. Allant vers lui, elle s'assit sur le matelas et lui caressa la tête même si c'était un chien étrange. Sous ses doigt le pelage était doux comme de la soie. Au bout d'un moment le chien brisa le silence.

\- Tes amis ont bien pris la chose.

\- Oh vous êtes réveiller. S'étonna Bonnie.

\- Je le suis depuis que tes amis m'ont vu.

-Oh !

Bonnie ne savait plus quoi dire, pour elle ce chien ne venais pas son monde mais elle ne sut pourquoi cela la rassurait. Poussant un soupir, elle allais sur le matelas quand elle pensa à quelque chose.

\- Au fait comment vous vus appelez ? Je veux dire votre ancienne maîtresse vous avez donné un nom ?

Le chien ne répondit pas, en fait Todd lui avait donné un nom mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus son animal,il rejetais ce nom. Au bout d'un moment il lui répondit.

\- C'est à toi de m'en donner un.

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez que je vous donne un nom ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien. Alors que direz vous de Fido ?

Le chien grogna, ce qui fit rire Bonnie. Mais au final, elle essaya de lui trouver un nom correct. Au final elle ne trouva rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regard mieux. Son pelage ressemblais certes à du feu mais on aurait dit le pelage d'un renard. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie trouva le nom allait convenir au chien.

\- J'ai trouver, je vais vous appelez Kitsune.

\- Je te fais vraiment penser à un renard ? Demanda le chien interloqué.

\- Heu disons que votre pelage...

\- Laisse j'aime bien.

\- Parfait. Au fait comment est votre blessure ?

\- Avec la pommade cela va mieux.

\- Demain j'irais en ville avec Caroline pour trouver d'autres ingrédients et faire du shopping. Matt ou Stefan resteront ici pour vous surveillez.

\- Je comprend. Si jamais tu vois une boutique du nom de « Ange & Démon », entre dedans et dit à la vendeuse que tu viens de la part de Doggie. Si elle te demande ton nom, dis le lui.

\- Heu je ne comprend pas ? Qui est Doggie et c'est quoi cette boutique ?

Hélas Kitsune c'était endormie. Poussant un juron du style « satané boule de poil » Bonnie s'endormit sur le matelas et rabattit la couette non sans avoir entendu un « j'ai entendu Witch ».

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla en douceur. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et Kitsune était resté tranquille. Sortant de la chambre à pas de loup, Bonnie alla en bas afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. En buvant son café, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, dans sa chambre dormais un étrange chien qui ne venais de son monde et qui avais terrasser une espèce de monstre de 3 mètres. Bonnie sourie mais elle devait se préparer car ses amis allait pas tarder à arriver. Une fois dans sa chambre, Bonnie alla dans la salle de bain afin de faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Aujourd'hui elle avait choisit de s'habiller avec un jean slim, de baskets, d'un débardeur blanc qu'elle recouvre d'une chemise à carreau rouge. En sortant de la salle de bain elle fermais sa chemise quand retentit la sonnette. Kitsune qui venait de se réveiller, grogna avant de dire.

\- Tes amis sont là.

Bonnie sourit, et alla ouvrir. Devant la porte se trouvais Matt et Stefan, les serrant dans ses bras elle les invita à entrer. Stefan lui dit que Caroline l'attendait dans sa voiture, Bonnie prit son porte monnaie, ses clés qu'elle mit dans un sac. Avant de sortir Bonnie emmena les garçons dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit un pot. Ce pot était remplit d'une pâte verdâtre, Bonnie leur expliqua que c'était de la pommade. Bonnie leur expliqua que si jamais Kitsune -elle du leur expliquer qu'elle l'avait baptiser avec ce nom là- venait à saigner, ils devaient appliquer cette pommade sur la blessure. Les garçons hochèrent la tête et Matt poussa gentiment Bonnie vers la sortie afin qu'elle rejoigne Caroline et ils lui firent la promesse que tout irait bien ici à la maison.

Bonnie leur sourie et s'en alla. Une fois dans la voiture de Caroline, Bonnie lui dire bonjour et rajouta « aller allons faire du shopping ». Caroline sourie à son tour et démarra.

Deux heures plus tard, les filles avaient acheté des vêtements et Bonnie avait acheter des ingrédients pour fabriquer d'autres pommades mais elle avait aussi acheté une laisse, un large collier avec graver dessus « KITSUNE » ainsi que des jouets pour chien tels que un os en caoutchouc, une corde et des biscuits en formes d'os. Caroline lui avait demander à ce moment là :

\- Tu vas vraiment lui donner ces jouets ?

\- Oui. Ce chien à beau être sortit de nul part et d'avoir sauver ma peau, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il à salie les draps et qu'il me prend pour une gamine. Donc autant que j'en profite en m'amusant un peu.

Suite à ces arguments, les deux filles pouffèrent de rire imaginant Kitsune entrain de jouer avec tous cela. D'ailleurs Caroline invita Bonnie à prendre une photo de tous cela et l'envoyer aux garçons avec un message du style « VOICI LES JOUETS POUR KITSUNE ». Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles reçurent la réponse de Matt. En la lisant, les filles éclatèrent de rire en se tordant le ventre. En effet Matt leur avait répondu : « Bonnie, Stefan et moi on t 'aime bien mais s'il te plaît, on tient à la vie. Kitsune nous à menacer nous manger tout cru et à hurler que lui vivant jamais il ne mettrait de collier et pas question qu'il s'amuse à « jouer » le toutou de salon ». Une fois la crise de four rire passer, les filles reprirent leur marches quand Bonnie s'arrêta net tandis que Caroline continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce rencontre que Bonnie ne la suivait plus. Revenant sur ses pas, Caroline rejoignit Bonnie qui observait quelque chose en face. Caroline claqua des doigts devant Bonnie qui sursauta comme si elle se réveillais de sa transe.

\- Bonnie ? Sa va ?

\- Heu oui, sa va. Pardon Care mais je me suis rappeler quelque chose que Kitsune m'avait dit.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Regarde en face.

Caroline regarda en face et vit ce qui avait mit son amie en transe. En face se trouvais un magasin dont la façade avaient deux couleurs distingues à gauche la couleur était blanche et à droite la couleur était noir. Le magasin portait le nom « Ange & Démon ». Caroline se tourna la tête vers Bonnie pour lui demander.

\- Que t'a dit exactement Kitsune à propos de ce magasin ?

\- Rien de bien précis. Il ma dit que si je passais devant je devrais enter et dire à la vendeuse que je venais de la part de Doggie.

\- Qui es Doggie ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Tu crois qu'on devrais y aller ?

\- Je pense que oui. Si ça se trouve cela à un rapport avec la jeune femme.

\- Tu as raison allons 'y.

Les filles traversèrent et entrèrent dans le magasin. L'intérieur était différent de l'extérieur, en effet Bonnie et Caroline virent un comptoir coloré en blanc et en noir où se tenais une jeune femme de style cyber punk. Caroline remarqua une porte noire à gauche où il était écrit en lettre rouge « ENFER » qui était encadré d'ailes de démons tandis qu'à droite il y avait une porte blanche où était marqué « PARADIS » en lettre argenté et encadré d'ailes d'anges. Les filles n'osaient pas bougées jusqu'à ce que la cyber punk les interpelles. Bonnie s'approcha du comptoir suivi de Caroline.

\- Bonjour madame. Annonça Caroline.

\- Je peux vous aidé ? Demanda la cyber punk.

\- Je l'espère. Répondit Bonnie. Un ami ma dit que je devait venir dans votre boutique si je la voyait.

\- Cette boutique appartient à Angel et Dark, mes patrons. Qui est votre ami ? Demanda La cyber punk.

\- Il s'appelle Doggie. Annonça Bonnie.

\- Je ne connais aucun Doggie. Annonça la punk.

\- D'accord. Il m'a dit aussi de me présenté au cas où.

\- Et tu te nommes comment ?

\- Mon nom est Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett.

La cyber punk releva la tête et regarda Bonnie dans les yeux. Bonnie vit que la jeune fille portait de drôle de lentilles qui ressemblait à des yeux de serpent jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une sorte de membrane les recouvrir avant de disparaître. Bonnie recula un peu, croyant qu'elle avait rêver. La cyber punk décrocha le téléphone et commença à parler dans une langue que les filles ne comprirent pas.

\- _Madame, ici Snakira. J'ai devant moi deux jeunes filles dont l'une prétend qu'elle est venu ici de la part de Doggie. Oui je lui ai dit que je ne connaissais aucun Doggie . Apparemment cette personne avait dit à cette fille de ce présenter au cas où._

 _-_ _Comment se nomme-t-elle ?_

 _\- Elle se nomme Bonnie Bennett._

 _\- Fais les patienter. Je vais arriver._

 _\- Bien madame._

Raccrochant, la punk releva la tête et regarda les filles.

\- Aller vous asseoir mesdemoiselles, ma patronne va venir vous voir.

Surprise, les filles s'assirent sur les bancs en attend la patronnes tandis que la cyber punk commença à feuilleter un magasine de cyber punk. Au bout d'un moment la porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. En la voyant les filles comprirent qu'elles c'étaient tromper sur le mot « PARADIS » écrit sur la porte. En effet la jeune femme était habillé en une sorte d'elfe guerrière. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc qui lui arrivait à taille, sur sa tête, elle portait une sorte de casque argenté avec des pierres bleuté incrusté dessus. Sa robe était constitué d'un plastron et d'une robe blanche fendu sur les côté pour montrer ses jambes, elle portait des bottes couleur argent lui arrivant au cuisse, sur ses avant bras elle portais des brassards assortie au casque. Caroline en la voyant souffla à Bonnie.

\- Je rêve où je vois une elfe devant nous.

\- Chut, c'est juste un costume.

La patronne regarda la cyber punk avant de parler dans la même langue que la vendeuse avait utilisé tout à l'heure.

\- _Laquelle est Bonnie Bennett ?_

 _\- La métisse madame._

 _\- Prévient Dark que je vais arriver avec deux jeunes filles, dis lui de préparer le colis._

 _\- Bien madame._

A la fin de la conversation, la cyber punk décrocha de nouveau le téléphone tandis que la jeune femme habillé en elfe se dirigea vers les filles. Une fois devant elles, la jeune femme les salua.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Angel Elfëa. Patronne d' « ANGE & DEMONS ».

\- Bonjour, je suis Caroline Forbes.

\- Et moi je suis Bonnie Bennett.

\- Oui, Snakira ma prévenue. Je vous prierais de me suivre afin que mon frère qui est aussi patron de la boutique puisse vous remettre votre colis.

\- Bi...Bien. Begaya Bonnie.

Angel hocha la tête et invita les filles à la suivre par la porte « ENFER ». Une fois à l'intérieur les filles virent des gothiques, d'autres habillés en vampires, des cyber punk ainsi que du visual key. Bonnie n'était pas très à l'aise car certains la regardais d'un regard étrange. Au bout d'un moment, Angel s'arrêta devant un jeune homme qui aurait pu être son jumeau puisqu'il avait pratiquement la même tenu qu' Angel mais avec des touches de rouge et de noir. Angel leur dit d'attendre afin qu'elle parle à son frère. Une fois devant son frère Dark lui parla.

\- _Alors c'est elle ?_

 _\- Oui, mon frère c'est elle._

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant de son destin ?_

 _\- Non, alors surtout par un mot._

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, cette fille ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Je n'ai pas confiance en Kon._

 _\- Il ne lui fera pas de mal contrairement à la traîtresse. De plus nous_ _avons fait une promesse à Doggie avant qu'il ne_ _succombe._ _N'oublie pas._

 _-_ _Je n'ai pas oublier ma sœur. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard, elle est si jeune._

 _\- Je sais mon frère mais c'est son destin._

 _\- Très bien mais avons nous des nouvelles concernant la traîtresse ?_

 _\- Aucunes. Écoute, je sais que tu as des réticences mais nous devons lui donner le colis, certains de tes clients la regarde bizarrement._

 _\- Hum, bon d'accord. Amène les et je vais chercher le colis._

 _\- Très bien._

Angel s'éloigna de son frère qui alla se diriger vers une commode, tandis qu'elle alla vers les filles.

\- Veuillez me suivre mesdemoiselles.

Les filles se dirigèrent avec Angel vers Dark qui tenais un grand carton qu'il posa sur la commode. Bonnie regarda le carton, Dark en sorti alors un épais livre qui était recouvert d'une couverture rouge pour le poser devant Bonnie. Curieuse, elle enleva la couverture pour révéler un grimoire dont le titre était « Sortilèges et Potions contre l'Enfer ». Bonnie fronça les sourcils puis Dark sorti alors deux autres livres couvert aussi de couverture qu'il posa à côté du premier. Bonnie leur retira la couverture et découvrit les titres qui étaient « Créatures des Enfer », « Armes Légendaires de l'Enfer ». Bonnie regarda Caroline qui elle aussi ne comprenais pas cette histoire. Ce fut Bonnie qui rompit le silence.

\- Désoler je ne comprend pas.

\- Doggie était un ami qui est mort il y a quelques années. Ils nous à fait promettre de vous donner ces livres et ceci lorsque vous serez prête.

Angel sortit du carton quelque chose envelopper dans une couverture rouge. Angel tira sur la couverture pour révéler un poignard dont la garde était serti de 6 ailes dont 4 ailes étaient des ailes d'anges et la dernière paires était des ailes de démons. La paire la plus haute était déployée, la seconde était refermée et la dernière paire était déployée. La lame faisait au moins 6 cm et Bonnie sut en la voyant savait qu'elle était tranchante.

Bonnie ne sut quoi faire, si elle devait prendre la lame ou pas. Angel en voyant le désarroi de Bonnie remit la lame dans la couverture et la remit dans le carton ainsi que les livres que Dark referma. Une fois que cela fut fait, Dark poussa le carton vers Bonnie qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Voyant le désarroi de Bonnie Angel regarda Dark qui acquiesça de la tête.

\- Écoutez nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus. Je suis désoler, nous avons fait une promesse et nous devons la tenir. Dites vous bien que c'est votre destin.

-Mon destin ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Oui. Répondit Dark.

\- Bonnie je peux te parler quelques minutes ? Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Caroline éloigna Bonnie afin de lui parler sans oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Écoute je pense que cela à voir avec la jeune femme. De plus ces livres pourrais nous aider à comprendre à quoi nous avons à faire.

\- Tu as raison. Mais Care, j'ai quand même un doute sur ces personnes.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas humaines. Pareils pour les clients, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise. Prenons le colis et allons nous s'en.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Allons s'y.

Retournant au comptoir, Caroline prit le colis, tandis que Bonnie regarda le frère et le sœur qui les observait. Angel sourit à son frère et escorta les filles à la sortie. Une fois dans l'entrée, Caroline passa la porte tandis que Bonnie regarda Angel.

\- Je tiens à vous remercier. Merc...

Mais Bonnie ne put finir sa phrase car Angel lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui disant « chut ».

\- Je suis désoler mais pour moi ce mot est une insulte.

\- Comment ? Demanda Bonnie interloquée.

\- Dans le livre « Créatures des Enfer », regarde le chapitre sur les Elfes noires.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Passe une bonne journée, jeune Bennett.

Angel lui sourit et Bonnie crut voir une autre personne pendant quelques secondes avant qu' Angel ne lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans la boutique. Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis revenant à elle, Bonnie rejoignit Caroline qui portait le carton. D'un commun accord elles décidèrent de rentrer, pendant qu'elles marchèrent, Bonnie repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu avant qu' Angel ne retourne dans sa boutique, pendant une fraction de seconde elle avait crut voir un autre visage, qui n'avait rien d'humain mais qui n'était pas non plus laid. Bonnie cogita jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras la saisir. Elle vit que c'était Caroline, celle-ci était tendu, voir même prête à mordre. Bonnie la regarda et lui demanda.

\- Care, il y a un problème ?

\- Oui. Regarde droit devant.

\- Je ne vois rien. Annonça Bonnie.

\- J'oubliais que n'est qu'une sorcière et que tu n'a pas ma vision vampirique. Disons que j'ai vu une

personne non désirable.

Bonnie comprit que Caroline avait vu Elena qui se dirigeais vers elles. Elle ne voulais la voir sinon cela pouvais mal finir.

\- Elle nous a vu ?

\- Pas encore. Oh mince maintenant si. Annonça Caroline

\- Allons nous en Care.

Caroline hocha la tête entraîna Bonnie vers sa voiture sans ce préoccuper des « Bonnie, Caroline attendez moi ». Mais au bout de 5 minutes, Bonnie en n'eut marre et il fallait mettre les points sur les « i », donc elle donna ses paquets à Caroline qui grâce au fait qu'elle soit un vampire pouvait porter plusieurs charges, elle lui dit d'aller chercher la voiture et lui promit qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtises. Caroline hocha la tête et partit à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant ce temps Bonnie attendit Elena qui courait vers elle essoufflée. Une fois qu' Elena fut devant elle, Bonnie attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle avant de parler. Après qu'Elena eut reprit son souffle, Bonnie la regarda afin de savoir ce qu'elle voulais.

\- Bonnie,ha qu'elle bonne surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici avec Caroline.

\- Que veux tu Gilbert ? Lança Bonnie d'un ton glacial.

Elena en resta bouche bée sur le fait que Bonnie l'avait appelé par son nom de famille et non par son prénom. Bonnie ne voulais plus prononcer le nom de son ex ami, pour elle c'était comme prononcé un gros mot. Quand à Elena, la façon dont Bonnie lui avait parler, lui faisait peur, mais c'est Bonnie qui brisa le silence.

\- Je répète que veux tu Gilbert ?

\- Écoute Bonnie, je suis inquiète à propos de Jérémy. Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui, il ne répond pas au téléphone ni à mes SMS. Et avec ce qui c'est passer en ville dernièrement j'ai peur.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, non pas à cause de Jérémy même si elle ne lui parlais plus mais plutôt sur le fait qu'Elena puisse avoir peur alors qu'elle avait un vampire comme petit ami qui pouvait la protéger alors qu'elle personne n'avait pu l'aider -enfin ce n'était pas exactement vrai- mais elle ne voulais pas le dire à Elena afin que Damon ne mette son grain de sel.

\- Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Jérémy. D'ailleurs pourquoi j'aurais eu de ses nouvelles ? C'est tout ce tu voulais savoir ?

\- Non attend.

\- Quoi encore !

\- Je sais que tu me déteste pour ce que Damon à fait mais nous ne pourrions pas enterrer la hache de guerre et redevenir amie ? Toi et les autres vous me manquez.

\- Redevenir amie ? Tu as un sacré culot, Elena Gilbert d'oser venir vers moi pour me demander cela. Pour toi je me suis donner corps et âme pour te sauver. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert, ce que j'ai endurer. C'était toujours le même chose « Bonnie fais nous un sort de localisation ! », « Bonnie fait nous une potion », « Bonnie fais ci, Bonnie fais ça », bla bla bla. J'étais juste une arme pour toit et pour ton crétin de petit ami.

\- Non c'est faux.

\- Menteuse, j'ai su des choses. Lorsque j'étais prisonnière dans la prison de Kai, toi et Damon au lieu de me rejoindre à mi chemin pour me rapporter l'ascendant, vous avez préférer parler de votre vie amoureuse. Et quand il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de me ramener vous étiez triste pendant 10 minutes puis pouf on m'oublie. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

Elena en restait sans voix ce qui dégoûta Bonnie au plus au point.

\- Qui ta raconter cela ?

\- Devine : Kai. Annonça Bonnie. Mais t'inquiète pas je n'y avais pas crut jusqu'à ta réaction. Franchement Elena tu n'est qu'une..., non en fait tu est pathétique. Je me demande toujours comment ta pus passer d'un frère à l'autre. Finalement tu est comme Katerine.

CLACK !

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Elena venais de la gifler, Bonnie commença à voir rouge non pas à cause de la gifle mais à cause du comportement d'Elena.

\- La vérité fait mal n'es ce pas ? Hein Gilbert ? Finalement, j'aurais du te laisser mourir au lieu de te sauver la peau vu le destin qui m'attendais.

Elena allait de nouveau la gifler mais Bonnie lui serra le poignet. Bonnie lui sera le poignet tellement fort qu'Elena commença à grimacer et quand Bonnie la relâcha violemment elle trébucha et tomba sur les fesses en se tenant le poignet. Bonnie se pencha alors vers Elena et lui murmura à l'oreille de façon menaçante.

\- Ne m'approche plus , ni toi ni Damon sinon je peux te garantir que tu vas souffrir.

Se levant Bonnie lui tourna le dos pour aller traverser car elle vit la voiture de Caroline au loin qui commença à arriver. Bonnie allais poser le pied sur le passage piéton quand elle senti qu'on la poussa alors qu'arrivais une voiture. Bonnie crut qu'elle allait mourir quand elle senti une paire de bras la serrer et la tirer vers l'arrière. Atterrissant sur le trottoir, Bonnie n'en revenais pas, tournant la tête elle vit Elena partir en courant, Bonnie lui réglerais son compte si jamais elle la revoyait. Une main apparu Bonnie et la saisi et fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. Epoustant son jean elle remercia celui qui l'avait sauver.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien mademoiselle.

Bonnie se figea et releva la tête car cette voix elle la connaissait. C'était la même voix qu'elle avait entendu la nuit où elle fut attaquée par ces drôles de créatures. Relevant la tête, Bonnie devint blanche comme un linge car la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'était autre que Kai Parker. Du moins c'est ce que Bonnie pensait parce que la personne devant elle ressemblait vraiment à Kai mit à part son look rebel et ses cheveux blond. Bonnie recula et pria intérieurement que Caroline arrive au plus vite.

\- Non c'est impossible je t'ai vu mourir. Damon t'a décapiter.

\- HA HA HA ! Ah tu es vraiment drôle tu sais ? En fait je ne suis pas réellement Kai Parker j'ai juste emprunter son visage. Tu es vraiment jolie. Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment.

\- Ne me touchez pas.

\- Ta copine arrive. Dommage, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt Bonnie. Très bientôt et là tu sauras toute la vérité à moins que ma chère sœur ne te le dise avant.

\- Votre sœur ?

\- Oui la jeune femme qui t'a sauver la nuit où Kai Parker est mort.

Puis le jeune homme disparut comme par enchantement tandis que Caroline approchait.

\- Bonnie sa va ?

-Non Elena, cette... elle à voulut me tuer.

\- QUOI ?

\- La vérité peut être mortelle quand on ne veut pas le reconnaître. Mais t'inquiète pas on m'a sauver la vie. Cependant cette personne avait le visage de... Bonnie n'osait pas terminer sa phrase.

\- Bonnie, tu me fais peur là.

\- Caroline ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que j'ai vu une personne avec le visage de Kai. Je te le jure.

\- Mais Kai est mort. Assura Caroline.

\- Je le sais mais il y encore autre chose. J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il me connaissait depuis longtemps mai ce n'est pas tout. La jeune femme qui m'a sauver et bien c'était sa sœur.

\- Sa sœur ?

\- Oui. Oh Caroline, j'ai peur !

Soudain le téléphone de Bonnie sonna. C'était Matt qui appelais mettant le haut parleur, elle décrocha.

\- Matt que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Revenez vite à Mystic Fall, ici c'est le chaos.

\- Quoi ? Commen ça ?

\- Des monstres attaques la ville, revenez vite ici.

Matt raccrocha, Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et Bonnie dit.

\- Allons s'y Caroline.

\- Oui allons s'y.

Les filles remontèrent dans la voiture et Caroline appuya sur le champignon pour rejoindre la ville. Bonnie avait un très mauvais pressentiment, Caroline aussi. Aucune d'elles ne s'imaginaient ce qu'il se tramait à Mystic Fall.

 **N/A : Alors verdict ? Certains auront deviner qu' Angel et Dark ne sont pas des humains d'autres se demanderont qui est Doggie ? Cette information sera dans un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le clash entre Bonnie et Elena. Elena va prendre pour son grade. Le moment où Kon rencontre Bonnie, j'ai adoré écrire cette rencontre. Je sais que certains se pose encore des questions sur cette mystérieuse femme qui envoi ses démons à Mystic Fall mais désoler je ne peux pas encore vous dire qui c'est. Patience mes chères lecteurs car dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir un énorme massacre dans la ville ce qui fait que notre chère Todd doit intervenir, des révélations vont tomber, une dispute va éclater et il y aura un enlèvement.**

 **C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit mais cela en valait la peine.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	7. Chapitre 7

_N/A : J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre précédent car là je monte d'un cran. Dans ce chapitre l'Enfer se déchaîne sur Mystic Fall, les révélations vont tombées ainsi que les règlements de comptent. Todd fera son apparition et vous serez qui est vraiment cette femme qui à envoyez des faucheurs d'âmes à Mystic Fall._

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review. Je crois que ce chapitre va vraiment te plaire._

 _Mauvaisefille : Grazzie d'avoir ma fic dans tes favoris. J'espère que tu adorera ce chapitre._

Chapitre 6

 _En Louisiane_

Todd était chez elle entrain de regarder la télé pendant que dehors c'était la tempête. En effet le vent et l'orage avait transformés l'habitat en scène d'un film d'horreur, qui faisait froid dans le dos. Du moins pour un humain, ce que Todd n'était pas. Soudain le téléphone sonna suivit après d'un éclaire, Todd décrocha en voyant que c'était son agent qui appelait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Allô ?

Mais personne ne répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des halètements. Là Todd se redressa car là elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son agent. Elle essaya de l'appeler afin qu'il réponde.

\- Max ? Max répond !

\- Pardonnez moi maîtresse, j'ai échouer. Répondit une voix d 'homme sur le point de défaillir.

\- Comment ça ? Max que ce passe-t-il ? Dit moi.

\- L'Enfer est sur Mystic Fall. Pardonnez moi. Kof Kof.

\- Max ? Que veux tu dire ? Parle moi. MAX !

\- Elle a envoy... envoyer des faucheurs qui... qui détruisent la ville. Ils massacrent tous le monde. J'ai essayer de les...

\- Sa va j'ai comprit. Et Bonnie et ses amis es ce que...

\- Pas vu...Kof pardonnez moi...Kof... Pardonnez...moi.

\- Max ?

\- GROS SILENCE

-Max ? Max ? MAX !

Mais plus personne ne lui répondit et pour cause, Max l'agent des Enfer venait de mourir des suites d'une blessure faite par un faucheur d'âme. Todd raccrocha violemment le téléphone et hurla jusqu'à ce casser les cordes vocales. Pendant qu'elle hurlait, la tempête se déchaînait comme mu par la colère de Todd. Tellement qu'elle était en colère, des écailles commençais à apparaître sur ses bras. Mais au final, Todd réussit à se calmer et décida d'aller voir son père. Une fois dans la grotte, elle trouva son père, sa mère qui tenais sa petite sœur, au vu du regard de son père, Todd devina qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Fall. Todd s'avança vers lui.

\- Max est mort. Annonça Todd.

Dragor ne dit rien, il commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard de Dylan qui essaya de calmer Sananka. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et regarda sa fille avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

\- Va à Mystic Fall, retrouve Bonnie et ses amis ainsi que ce satané vampire et sa petite peste de petite amie. Il est temps que la vérité éclate. Reste sur tes gardes, ton frère, je pense ne va pas rester les bras croisés et risque d'intervenir. Essaie aussi de savoir ce que ta traîtresse de tante veut. N'hésite pas à employer tous les moyens que tu jugeras nécessaire. Je bien dit tous les moyens.

\- Bien père.

Puis Todd commença à s'en aller mais Dylan la retint un moment.

\- Todd si jamais un problème se pose, n'hésite pas à les ramener ici.

\- Oui mère.

Todd lui sera la main, lui sourie puis parti. Une fois dans son manoir, elle alla dans sa chambre et prit alors des armes : une longue épée dont la garde étaient des serpents entrelacés et une tête d'un crocodile d'où sortait la lame. Todd prit aussi des courts poignards qu'elle cacha dans ses bottes. Sur sa main droite, elle mit sur l'index et l'annulaire des doigts de gardes en argents dont la pointe était acérée. Une fois prête, Todd sortit alors que la tempête faisait encore rage. Devant le bayou elle appela le crocodile albinos qui sortit de l'eau pour venir rejoindre sa maîtresse sur la berge.

\- Ton vœux va être exaucé mon ami. Nous allons à Mystic Fall.

\- Bien.

A ce moment là un éclair zébra le ciel et illumina le visage de Todd.

\- Que diras tu d'avoir un peu d'aide ? Je crois que je vais appeler Thunder.

\- Plus on est fou plus on rit.

Todd rigola à gorge déployer, puis elle parla dans une langue inconnue pendant 5 minutes. Puis lorsqu'un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, celui-ci tomba pile devant Todd et commença à prendre forme. Au bout d'un moment, devant Todd se tenais un énorme loup dont le pelage était d'un bleu qui rappelais le ciel en plein orage. Les yeux du loup était blanc comme les éclaires, de temps en temps de il y avait l'électricité qui apparaissait sur sa fourrure. Todd sourie en le voyant, contrairement à son hellhound, ce loup était un ami qu'elle c'était faite lors d'une mission confié par son père. Thunder, était un loup tonnerre et qui plus est un alpha très puissant qui avait fait ami-ami avec Todd depuis maintenant 100 ans. Elle ne l'appelais que quand il y avait de la baston, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Thunder, ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi de même Todd. Répondit le loup. Dis moi, où aura lieu la baston ?

\- A Mystic Fall Thunder.

\- Mystic Fall. Bien.

Puis le tonnerre retentit, signe que Thunder était impatient. Todd sourie, puis elle ouvrit un portail et annonça.

\- Allons y les enfants.

Puis le petit groupe entra dans le portail.

 _A New York_

Dans son salon, la tante de Todd observa le massacre qui avait lieu à Mystic Fall via un portail qu'elle avait crée afin de voir comme si c'était un film.

 _Flash Back_

 _Après l'échec des du diablotin et des faucheurs d'âmes, Harpia, devait réfléchir à un nouveau plan mais elle commençais à s'impatienter. De plus son neveu c'était libérer ce qui n'était pas bon car s'il était rester dans sa prison elle aurait pu faire le rituel sans le moindre problème. Mais là Kon était libre et elle n'avait pas récupérer la relique qu'elle avait caché il y a des siècles avant d'être enfermée comme une mal propre par son propre frère._

 _Ruminant le passé, Harpia en avait assez et prit une décision drastique. Elle appela le chef des faucheurs d'âmes._

 _\- Cette fois on arrête d'être discret. Vous allez à Mystic Fall, massacré les gens je m'en contrefiche, mais je veux que vous me rameniez la relique es ce que je suis assez claire ? Mettez la ville à sac tant pis mais je veux cette relique et cette fois ci je ne veux plus d'excuse. Comprit ? Contacter tous nos allies: diablotins, monstre vipères, caméléons etc, et dites leur de se joindre à vous._

 _\- Ou madame._

 _\- Bien maintenant allez._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis 20 minutes, Harpia observait Mystic Fall à feu et à sang avant de refermer le portail et d'attendre qu'on lui ramène la relique. Ne se doutant pas qu'une fois encore, elle n'aurait pas la relique convoité.

 _Au Montana_

Kon était ravie, sa petite visite à Bonnie lui avait fait plaisirs. Il était au ange-si on pouvais le dire- mais une fois dans le salon, Kon remarqua que ses loups étaient là aussi et qu'ils tremblaient d'excitation. Kon savait que lorsque des loups de sang était dans cet état c'est qu'il ressentait le besoins de se nourrir de sang frais. Hors ses loups c'étaient déjà nourris de sang il y a plusieurs heures, ce qui n'était pas normale.

Kon prit le cristal, il vit alors que la ville était à feu et à sang et vit aussi des faucheurs d'âmes. Posant le cristal, Kon ressentit de la colère, regardant ses loups il annonça alors d'une voix froide.

\- Nous allons à Mystic Fall et nous ne reviendront pas seule.

\- Qui devons nous ramener ? Demanda l'alpha.

\- Nous allons ramener ma compagne.

 _A Mystic Fall_

Suite à l'appel de Matt, Caroline avait appuyer sur le champignon afin d'arriver le plus vite possible. En effet le soleil déclinait, il allait faire nuit d'ici quelques heures. Cependant aucune d'elles ne se doutaient que la situation était catastrophique. Une fois au abords de ville, Caroline ralentit et Bonnie et elle virent une vision de cauchemars.

On aurait dit que qu'une tornade avait ravagé ma ville mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La ville avait été saccagé, des vitres étaient brisées, certaines poubelles étaient en feu mais ce qui firent peur aux filles c'étaient qu'elles virent des personnes mortes, certaines avaient été dévorées. Caroline fit attention de ne pas rouler sur des corps tout en scrutant les alentours pour repérer d'éventuels agresseurs. Bonnie quand à elle avait peur, cette ressemblait à celle qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Resserrant, les pans de sa chemise d'un geste nerveux, Bonnie pria pour que Matt et Stefan n'aient rien. Une fois devant sa maison, les filles virent que la voiture de Bonnie était complètement cabossé comme si elle avait eu un accident, tout en descendant de la voiture, les filles étaient aux aguets mais lorsqu'elles virent la porte défoncée, elles eurent un mauvais pressentiment.

Caroline allait voir mais Bonnie l'en empêcha en lui tenant le bras. Étant un vampire Caroline pouvait se défendre tandis que Bonnie ne le pouvais pas. En effet, même si elle était une sorcière, ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur ces créatures, c'est pourquoi Bonnie demanda à Caroline d'ouvrir le coffre afin qu'elle puisse prendre le poignard qu'Angel et son frère Dark afin de se défendre. Caroline lui ouvrit le coffre et Bonnie fouilla dans le carton afin de prendre le poignard. Une fois qu'elle l'avait, Bonnie ferma le coffre et avec Caroline se dirigea vers la porte. Caroline entra la première suivit de Bonnie qui tenais fermement le poignard dans sa main droite. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bonnie alluma la lumière et là c'était l'horreur. Toute la maison était sans dessus dessous comme si des cambrioleurs étaient entrés et avaient tous retournés, les filles avancèrent prudemment, étant en mode danger, elles guettaient le moindre signe de danger mais surtout elles guettaient des signes des garçons. Pour le moment aucuns signes des garçons jusqu'à ce que Caroline remarque une traîner de sang qui allait dans la cuisine. Elle le fit remarquer à Bonnie qui hocha la tête tout en la suivant vers la cuisine, une fois dedans les filles trouvèrent alors trois corps d'humanoïdes avec des ailes de chauves souris dans le dos dont l'un fut vider de son sang à cause d'une blessure à la gorge, tandis que les autres avaient des membres tranchés, l'un avait encore un couteau planté dans la jugulaire, tandis que l'autre avait eu la tête tranché ou plutôt arraché par des crocs. Bonnie remarqua que ce n'était pas les mêmes monstres qui l'avaient attaqué il y a plusieurs jours. Bonnie fit un signe à Caroline d'aller voir en haut à vitesse vampirique. Au bout de quelques minutes elle revint vers Bonnie.

\- Il y a d'autres corps en haut dans le même état mais aucune trace des garçons et du chien.

-Merde. Attend, il y a un endroit qu'on à pas fouillé.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Caroline.

\- La cave.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait à la cave, Bonnie se tenais en retrait la main sur la poignée le poignard levé bien haut tandis que Caroline fit face à la porte en mode vampire. A trois Bonnie ouvrit la porte mais ne trouvèrent personne. Les filles décidèrent de descendre les marches tandis que Caroline alluma la lumière, Bonnie descendit les marches une à une, le poignard levé pour se protéger. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, Bonnie entendit du bruit et vit une silhouette approchée, tenant le poignard devant elle Bonnie allait frapper quand elle reconnue Stefan. Poussant un soupir Bonnie baissa son poignard et vit Matt arriver suivit de Kitsune. Les filles les prirent dans leur bras et Bonnie remarqua que Kitsune était guéri et qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de blessure. Remontant de la cave, les garçons commencèrent à raconter leur mésaventure.

\- Ils sont arriver de nul part. Nous avons entendu des cris venant de dehors. Expliqua Matt encore sous le choc.

\- Ils sont passés par la fenêtre, Kitsune s'en ai occuper puis d'autres sont arrivés par la porte, on c'est battu puis nous sommes allé nous planqué dans la cave. Annonça Stefan.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blesser ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Non je m'en suis assurer. Les rassura Kitsune.

\- C'est quoi ces créatures ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Des dark sides. Des démons ailés venant de l' Enfer, s'ils vous touchent ils peuvent vous envoyer une décharge électrique allant de 120 à 1200 volts, tuant sur le coup un êtres humains mais ce ne sont pas les pires. Il y a la haut le corps de monstre vipères, une seule morsure et vous partez en poussières. Leur venin est un acide très puissant, plus puissant encore que l'acide chlorhydrique.

\- Oh mon dieu cela ne va jamais finir ? Demanda Bonnie qui commençais à pleurer.

\- Je vois que tu es allée voir Angel et Dark. Annonça Kitsune en voyant le poignard dans la main de Bonnie.

\- Quoi ? Ah oui, le poignard. Remarqua Bonnie. Qui sont ils au fait ?

\- Des elfes noirs. Mais plus tard pour les explications, où a tu mis les livres ?

\- Ils sont dans la voiture. Annonça Caroline.

\- Allons les chercher.

Kitsune, partit en premier suivit du petit groupe, une fois devant la voiture Caroline allait ouvrir le coffre pendant que Bonnie transperça son jean de la lame du poignard afin de le caler dedans puis Bonnie prit le carton. Soudain, Bonnie vit des monstres qui commençais à entourer le petit groupe qui se regroupa autour de Kitsune qui montra les crocs. Les monstres étaient des faucheurs d'âmes, ils allaient attaquer quand un gros loup sortit de nul part attaqua suivit d'après par un crocodile blanc. Le petit groupe ne savait pas comment réagir lorsque Kitsune réagit en disant :

\- C'est maintenant qu'elle intervient ?

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Matt.

\- Mon ancienne maîtresse, la princesse Toddlinara. Celle qui a sauver Bonnie.

Le loup et le crocodile tuèrent tous les faucheurs d'âmes lorsqu'une voix féminine retenti.

\- Tu as un sacré culot de dire cela Fire. Tu sais que je dois obéir aux ordres de mon père qui lui les reçois du prince des Ténèbres.

\- Cela reste à voir et mon nom est Kitsune.

\- Très bien. Va pour Kitsune.

Le groupe d'amis virent alors une jeune femme apparaître comme par magie des ténèbres. Bonnie en la voyant la reconnut tout de suite c'était bien elle qui l'avait sauver lorsque Damon l'avait abandonner, c'était elle qui l'avait sauver dans l'hôpital.

\- C'est vous qui m'avait sauver cette nuit là.

\- En effet petite Bonnie. Hum je vois que tu es allée voir mes amis Angel et Dark. Annonça Todd en voyant la lame planté dans le jean de Bonnie. Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêcher de lui dire hein Fire ? Oh pardon Kitsune.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Matt.

\- Je suis la princesse Toddlinara mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Todd, fille de Dragor et de Dylan. Je suis un démon.

Au mot « démon », tous se figèrent, en effet les amis comprirent que tous ses monstres étaient des démons. Là ils surent qu'ils y auraient des pertes et que les ennemies qu'ils avaient affronter dans le passé n'étaient rien comparer à cette nouvelle menace. Voyant leur tête, Todd comprit qu'ils venaient de comprendre que la menace était plus grande qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une menace pour vous

\- On veut bien vous croire puisque vous avez sauvé notre amie. Répondit Matt.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Je vous dirais tout mais pour l'instant nous devons y aller d'autres créatures vont arriver. Vous devez me suivre et Bonnie emmène les livres, nous en auront besoins.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda Stefan.

\- Voir ton frère et sa peste.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla Bonnie.

Au son de la voix de Bonnie, Todd la regarda les yeux agrandis et un sourire aux lèvres. Todd sut que son frère allait en baver. Mais elle se reprit, il ne devait pas tarder à cause des créatures que sa tante avait pu invoquer.

\- Je suis désoler mais c'est hors de question. Si je voit cette garce je la tue. Déclara Bonnie.

\- Aurions nous rater un épisode ? Demanda Stefan.

Bonnie leur relata sa mésaventure et ce fut Todd qui explosa de colère suivit des garçons.

\- OUH ! ELLE COMMENCE VRAIMENT A M'ENERVE CELLE-LA !

\- Comment à - t- elle oser de faire cela ? Répondit Matt.

\- Elle à dépasser les bornes ! Vociféra Stefan.

\- Bon maintenant calmons nous et allons au manoir. Annonça Todd. Cela est non négociable, Bonnie, de plus certaines chose concerne aussi vos anciens amis. En fait il est temps de lever le voile sur un secret qui concerne la ville.

Suite à cela personne ne la contredit plus même si Bonnie n'aimait cette idée. Todd ouvrit alors un portail qui menait au manoir. Tous le monde s'y engouffra et ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, Todd ordonna à Thunder de patrouiller au cas où puis la petite troupe alla vers la porte. Ce fut Todd qui frappa à la porte, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, ce quelqu'un fut Damon qui en voyant Todd se figea. Voyant sa tête Todd sourie devant son air ahuri.

\- SURPRISE !

Mais avant que Damon ne bouge, elle l'envoya valser à l'intérieur d'un claquement de doigt. Tous le monde entre sauf Caroline et Stefan qui restait bloquer dehors. Apparemment Damon avait résilier leur droit d'entrer dans le manoir. Bonnie leur dit qu'il pouvait entrer, Stefan et Caroline pouvait entrer. Ayant entendu du bruit Elena apparut, voyant Bonnie elle eut un cri de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Damon contre le mur inconscient. Allant vers lui elle s'assura qu'il vit avant de cracher vers Todd.

\- Que lui avait vous fait ! Et puis d'abord qui êtes vous ?

Todd leva les yeux aux ciel mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Bonnie posa le carton et alla directement vers Elena dont elle prit le poignet afin de la tirer pour la mettre remettre debout avant de lui assener un coup poing dans la figure qui la fit tomber par terre à côté de Damon. Bonnie se tenais devant elle, les poings serrer la respiration haletante, derrière elle personne ne dit rien trop sous le choc. Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un applaudisse, ce quelqu'un fut Todd qui était très fière d'elle. Damon commença à se réveiller et lorsqu'il vit Elena se tenant le nez, il vit rouge mais Stefan s'interposa.

\- Suffit mon frère, on à d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme les monstres qui sont entrain de massacrer les gens et de mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

\- Je m'en moque, cette femme à blesser Elena. Rugit Damon.

\- Non c'est moi. Exposa Bonnie.

Damon resta sans voix, ce fut Bonnie qui aurait frapper Elena ? Il n'y croyait pas puis il aida Elena à se remettre debout. Damon remarqua alors Kitsune qui restait près de Bonnie, il sur alors ce qui l'avait mordu à l'hôpital. Kitsune lu montra les crocs pour lui rappeler que lui non plus il ne l'avait pas oublier. Todd observa la scène et rigola.

\- Si j'étais toi vampire je n'embêterais pas ce hellhound. Oui tu as bien deviner, c'était moi qui l'avait envoyer pour la protéger mais au final il à choisit Bonnie comme nouveau maître. Alors toi et ta copine rester à tranquille.

Damon hocha la tête non sans un regard haineux à Kitsune.

\- Bon maintenant allons nous asseoir. Bonnie donne moi le carton.

Bonnie lui donna le carton et alla rejoindre Stefan, Matt et Caroline qui se sont assis sur le canapé tandis que Damon et Elena étaient assis en face. Todd posa le carton puis pris le livre « Créature des Enfers », elle demanda à son crocodile de surveiller le carton avant de se positionner devant tous le monde et de poser le livre sur la table basse.

\- Bon maintenant je vais tout vous dire. Mon nom est Toddlina, princesse des Reptiles, fille de Dragor, lieutenant des armées de Lucifer et de Dylan, capitaine de l'armée de Satan. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Satan, Lucifer et Belzébuth ne sont pas un même démon contrairement à ce que vous avez entendu. Ce sont en fait deux frères et leur sœur qui règnent ensemble sur les Enfers. Mais passons. Ces monstres sont des démons qui sont commandés par un démons supérieur de la classe de mes parents, j'ignore ce qu'ils cherches mais nous avons appris il y a quelque temps, un accident survenue dans un autre état et qui à fait des morts. Les ouvriers ont briser une dalle ancienne qui était la prison d'un dangereux démon que m'ont père à du enfermer.

\- Qui était ce démon ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Ce démon, c'est ma tante. Son nom est Harpia.

Todd les laissa digérer cette information avant de reprendre.

\- Harpia avait trouver une ancienne relique appartenant à Satan, qu'elle avait perdu lord d'une guerre contre sa belle sœur Lilith. Seulement pour utiliser il fallait qu'elle est un démon particulier. C'est pourquoi elle trahi notre famille. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle fut attraper elle n'avait plus la relique et elle n'a jamais avouer où elle l'avait caché.

\- Mais pourquoi attaque-t-elle la ville cela n'a aucun sens ? Commenta Caroline.

\- De plus en quoi cette relique est elle importante ? Railla Damon.

\- Oh je ne sais pas moi. Juste que cette relique peut détruire l'espèce humaine tout entière mais c'est juste un détail vampire. Dit Todd d'un ton ironique. Tu as d'autres questions rasoirs ? Non ? Bien je continue. Le démon dont elle avait besoins est très rare. Ce démon est une sorte d'erreur génétique puisqu' il apparaît alors que les parents sont des espèces totalement différentes. On raconte que ce démon vient au monde lorsqu'une catastrophe doit arriver ou lorsqu'une sorcière doit venir au monde mais rien n'est sur. Par exemple, mon père est un démon dit « Ange des Enfers » et que ma mère est une « Siluria ». Attendez je vais vous montrer.

Todd prit le livre afin de chercher les espèces à laquelle ses parents appartenais. Elle trouva la page concernant sa mère et la leur montra. Tous virent à quoi pouvait ressembler un démon siluria, c'était un être humanoïde dont le corps était recouvert d'écailles vertes, possédant une queue de lézard ainsi que des griffes, la tête possédait une crête ainsi que sur le bas du cou et dans le dos il portait une pair d'aile de chauve-souris. Bonnie remarqua que malgré le fait que cela soit un démon, c'était un être tout à fait magnifique et Bonnie essaya d'imaginer cet être en chair et en os. Puis Todd chercha la page concernant son père et la leur montra. Contrairement au siluria, l'ange des Enfers portait bien son nom puisque ce démon ressemblait à un ange mais possédait quatre ailes d'anges ainsi que deux sur le côté de la tête. Refermant le livre Todd continua son récit.

\- Revenons à nos moutons, ce démon à eu divers noms au fil des siècles : chaos du ciel, déclencheur de malédiction ou encore ange du chaos. Ce démon est rare car il naît avec des ailes différentes. A chaque fois il a une aile d'ange des enfer et une aile de chauve-souris. Regarder.

Todd leur montra alors une page mais il y avait divers illustrations comme si l'auteur ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Todd leur expliqua pourquoi.

\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils naissent comme cela mais une chose dont nous somme sur. Ils ont toujours des ailes d'anges et de chauves-souris Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, certains naissent avec une aile d'ange et une aile de chauve souris, alors que d'autres naissent avec deux paires d'ailes d'anges et que la dernière soit une aile de chauve-souris. Enfin bref ce dont nous somme sur c'est que très peu arrivent à l'âge adulte. Jusqu'à ce jour il n'y a que 38 anges du chaos, 8 sont des femmes et 30 sont des mâles.

\- Pourquoi n'atteignent-ils pas l'âge adulte ? Demanda Stefan.

\- C'est à cause du pouvoir lié à leur ailes. Arriver à un certains âge leur propre pouvoir se développe ce qui est un mélange entre le pouvoir d'un dark side et un ange des enfer. Certains n'arrivent pas à dompter ceux pouvoir et meure consumer par ce pouvoir.

\- Quel est le rapport avec votre famille ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Ma mère était enceinte de mon frère. Mais ce n'était pas une grossesse normale. Lorsque mon frère est né, mes parents sur qu'il était un ange du chaos mais qui était rare.

\- Rare à cause de ses ailes ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Oui, mon frère à trois paires d'ailes. Deux paires sont des ailes d'anges des enfer et la dernière est celle d'un dark side. Lorsque ma tante la apprit elle voulut le kidnapper mais fut arrêter à temps. Elle avoua son crime et il fut décider par Lucifer et Satan qu'on l'emprisonne ce que du faire mon père. Mais quelques années plus tard mon frère dérapa.

\- J'ai une question moi, comment ce fait il que votre frère porte le visage de Kai et qu'il me connaisse ?

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent tous les garçons.

Bonnie leur expliqua sa rencontre avec le frère de Todd. Tous restèrent sans voix sauf Todd qui se méfiait car si son frère était venu à elle il pourrait recommencer.

\- Lorsque Kai est mort, il réussit à voler le corps et tua les deux gardes qui le surveillait. Lorsqu'on ai jeune nous devons crée notre propre corps à partir de la peau d'être humain que l'on combine avec notre magie. Plus nous devons âgé plus nous devons crée un nouveau corps. Mon frère est en âge où à partir de la peau d'un visage il peut créer son propre visage. Il y a quelques jours un cristal millénaire fut voler et sa gardienne tuée. Tous le monde à penser que c'était mon frère qui l'avait tué mais je pense que c'était les sbires d'Harpia et que mon frère est arrivé et à prit le cristal. Avec ce cristal, il pouvait vous observé, c'est comme cela qu'il a su où tu étais mais pour ma tante c'était pour localiser la relique.

\- Cela ne répond pas tout à fait à ma question. Répondit Bonnie.

\- En effet, cela remonte à plus loin. Très loin. Répondit Todd. En fait cela te concerne toi et Elena.

\- Moi ? Qu'ai je avoir avec Bonnie et surtout où se trouve Jérémy ? Répondit Elena.

\- A cela je peux répondre. Ton frère est mort.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Elena.

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Ton frère est mort, Kon mon frère s'en est occupé.

\- Non, non,non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

Elena commença à pleuré puis regardant Bonnie, Elena vit rouge et vociféra.

\- TOI ! TOUT CELA EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU AS TUE MON FRERE !

Elena voulut se jeter sur Bonnie mais Todd s'interposa et gifla Elena avant de la pousser dans les bras de Damon. Celui-ci voulais réagir mais voyant le regard Todd et le sifflement de l'alligator il s'abstient.

\- Tu as un sacré culot ma petite. Bonnie n'est qu'une victime contrairement à toi. Si les Ténèbres s'abattent sur votre ville c'est uniquement la faute de ta saloperie de famille. Si mon frère Kon a du être enfermé c'est uniquement à cause de toi. Bonnie en a subit les conséquence tous cela aurait pu être éviter mais quand on joue avec l'Enfer il faut toujours en payer le prix.

-Attendez je ne comprend pas là. Demanda Bonnie.

\- Je suis sur que vous vous demandez pourquoi les créatures des ténèbres choisissent votre ville, eh bien c'est la faute à Elena ou du moins à cause de sa famille. Répondit Todd. Votre ville est maudite depuis qu'un rituel visant à invoquer un démon pour l'unir à une enfant à eu lieu dans votre ville il y a 21 ans maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Matt.

\- Il y a 21 ans, un couple de fanatique et leur disciples invoquèrent un démons-c'était mon frère- afin qu'ils l'unissent à leur enfant afin qu'elle reste jeune et belle. Pour que cela puisse marché il fallait un sacrifice, une autre enfant qui était pratiquement né en même temps que l'autre. Cependant le rituel ne se passa pas comme prévu. Mon frère vit que l'enfant à sacrifié était sa compagne. Kon ne voulut pas faire ce que les fanatiques voulaient, ceux qu'ils ignoraient c'était que cette nuit là Kon était dans la phase où il récupérait ses pouvoirs. Il put donc sortir du cercle, prit l'enfant à sacrifier et tua les disciples. Cependant le couple prient leur enfant et ils disparurent . Malheureusement Kon fit une chose qui était interdit et qui pouvait coûté la vie à l'enfant. Il lui fit une marque avec son propre sang, lorsque mon père, la grand-mère de l'enfant et moi même somme arriver, l'enfant avait la marque et était en vie. Kon qui était en sang la berçait, il était heureux mais nous savions qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. En effet Kon était comme en transe, il était comme hypnotiser par cet enfant et pour lui rien ne comptait. Cependant, lorsque mon père l'appela, Kon releva la tête et mon père lui demanda ce qui c'était passé, il haussa les épaules avant de baisser la tête sur le bébé et de murmurer : « Ils allaient tué ma compagne ».

Mon père comprit ce qui c'était passé mais lorsque Kon leur présenta le bébé, tous virent la marque sur son petit torse rose. Les morts causés par Kon n'était rien comparer à cela. Mon père réussit à l'immobiliser avec la grand-mère de l'enfant qui l'avait récupérer. Kon fut puni pour avoir marqué sa compagne alors que celle-ci était une enfant. Avec la grand-mère par magie nous avons caché la marque et lorsque l'enfant serais grand, nous pourrions lui dire la vérité. Cependant Kon ne c'était pas tenu tranquille, nous l'avions enfermé dans une prison qui était un endroit en Enfer où il neigeait constamment. Il ne pouvait en sortir car nous avions créer des barrières mais au fil des siècles, elles ont été détruites par les humains ce qui lui a permit de sortir, du moins son esprit. Ce qui fait qu'il peut tuer les parents de l'autre enfant quelques années plus tard. Il aurait pu rester encore un moment, si une certaine personne n'avait pas tuer Kai Parker. Railla Todd en fusillant Damon du regard.

\- En quoi Kai à avoir avec vous ? Demanda Damon.

\- La famille Parker avait un démon comme protecteur. Celui-ci jeta un sort à la famille afin qu'elle soit la dernière barrière. Malheureusement, la famille actuel nous à trahis, lorsque nous l'avons su, je devait intervenir avant que Kai ne ne se fasse tuer mais il à fallu qu tu interviennes Damon.

\- C'est pour cela que vous étiez sur les lieux ? Demanda Matt.

\- Oui j'allais emprisonner Kai afin que mon frère reste dans sa prison mais bien sur Damon au lieux d'écouter sa tête à écouter autre chose. Railla Todd.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? Interrogea Elena.

Todd ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda Bonnie qui commença à devenir blanche et commença à se masser le sternum. Bonnie avait écouter attentivement le récit de Todd et elle c'était rappeler quelque chose. Le soir où Damon l'avait abandonner, elle avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle, Bonnie avait crut que c'était le lien avec Elena mais au final après le récit de Todd, elle comprit que c'était autre chose. Puis les rêves qu'elle faisait, c'était des souvenirs, les souvenirs de Kon. Si elle vait réussit à plonger dans la mémoire de Kon. Suite à cela Bonnie commença à suffoquer avant de relever la tête vers Todd qui avait un regard triste et hocha la tête. Cela en fut trop pour elle, Bonnie éclata en sanglot en se tenant la tête tout en murmurant « ce n'est pas possible ». Matt essaya de la calmer tandis qu'Elena et Damon ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bonnie était en sanglot. Todd reprit la parole et regarda Elena avec de la haine dans les yeux.

\- Quel est le rapport ? Tu te moque de moi j'espère ? Bonnie à vite comprit elle, mais toi on dirait que tu es lente à la détente. Le rapport est que c'est ta famille Elena Gilbert qui invoquèrent mon frère, oui ils l'invoquèrent et les enfant c'étaient Bonnie et toi. Bonnie, que tes parents allaient sacrifier pour te lier à mon frère. Oui tes satané parents. A cause d'eux, mon frère est resté prisonnier de cette prison pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bonnie tous cela pour que leur satané fille puisse être belle. Au final c'est ce qui créa leur perte.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Elena.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? C'est mon frère qui est à l'origine de la mort de tes parents. Oui mon frère a tué tes parents.

\- Vous MENTEZ ! Hurla Elena. Je n'y suit pour rien.

\- OH QUE SI ! Suite à ce rituel les créatures surnaturels sont attiré par toi et Bonnie. Si tes parents n'avaient pas fait ce rituel mon frère aurait pu rencontrer Bonnie sans que celle-ci ne soit une victime.

Elena allait répliquer quand Bonnie se tordit de douleur, elle se tenais le sternum, Todd comprit que c'était la marque qui faisait son apparition après tout ce temps. Lorsque Bonnie retira ses mains, tous virent qu'elle avait une marque entre sein qui représentais trois paires d'ailes : deux paire d'ailes d'anges et une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris, la marque de Kon. Voyant la marque Bonnie regarda Elena et se leva en la pointant du doigt.

\- TOI ! COMMENT AS TU OSER ME FAIRE CELA ! TU AS DETRUIT MA VIE ELENA, MA VIE ! JE T'AI TOUT DONNER, JE ME SUIS MÊME SACRIFIER POUR TOI ! AU FINAL JE N'ETAIS QU'UN PUTAIN DE SACRIFICE POUR TOI ET TA FAMILLE !

Bonnie envoya valser Elena suivit de Damon. Elle voulut les tuer mais Todd lui retint le bras en lui disant des mots de réconforts.

\- Non, ne fait pas fait ça. Tu vaut mieux que cela Bonnie, croit moi.

\- Non je ne suis rien de plus que la fiancé d'un salopard de démon.

\- Ne dit pas cela. Mon frère est en colère parce qu'il est toujours dans sa phase de transe depuis qu'il t'a fait la marque. Il ne te fera pas de mal ni à toi ni à tes amis du moins pour Matt, Stefan et Caroline. Mon frère ta sauvé la vie, ne l'oublie pas. Toi seule peut éviter qu'il ne pète carrément les plombs.

\- J'ai besoins d'air. S'il vous plaît, j'étouffe. Demanda Bonnie qui était sur le point d'avoir une nouvelle crise de larme.

Todd lui lâcha le poignet et laissa Bonnie s'éloigner vers la porte d'entré tout en rassurant ses vrais amis. Avant même que la porte ne se referme elle put entendre des :

\- TU N'EST QU'UNE GARCE ELENA ! (Caroline)

\- TU AS DETRUIT NOS VIES ET CELLES DES HABITANTS DE MYSTIC FALL ! TOUT CELA A CAUSE DE TES PARENTS ET LEUR FOUTUS RITUEL ! (Matt)

\- Dire que je suis tomber amoureux de toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux de Katherine. Je te plains mon frère, je te plains. (Stefan)

Bonnie s'éloigna de la porte. Puis elle croisa les bras et marcha un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des grondements ressemblant à celui d'un chien.

\- Thunder ?

Mais Bonnie vit soudain six paires d'yeux avancé et Bonnie fut soudain encerclé par des loups, elle n'eut pas peur surtout quand une voix retenti derrière.

\- Salut Bonnie.

Kon apparut portant un long manteau noir, ainsi que des vêtements noirs. Bonnie remarqua que ses lèvres étaient serti de noir ce qui accentua sa chevelure blonde. Bonnie était en colère mais en le voyant elle ressentit de la chaleur en elle venant de sa marque.

\- Es vrai que c'est toi qui a tué Jérémy ?

Kon fut étonné de la question mais lorsqu'il vit la marque entre les seins de Bonnie.

\- Je vois que ma sœur à parler.

\- REPOND MOI ! Hurla Bonnie.

\- Ouh la du calme.

\- ME CALMER ? Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'apprendre qu'on à voulu vous sacrifier dès votre naissance pour un PUTAIN de rituel.

\- Et le fait d'avoir été enfermé pendant 21 ans tu en dit quoi ? Répliqua Kon du tac au tac.

\- TU ma marqué alors que je n'était qu'un bébé. Tu aurais pu me tuer tu le sais cela ?

Kon baissa la tête car en effet il y avait pensé mais il avait de la perdre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Murmura Kon.

Bonnie ne sut que dire puis soudain elle vit la porte d'enter s'ouvrir sur Todd qui hurla.

\- KONNIE !

Konnie se retourna et vit sa sœur sur le palier poussant un tss, il attira Bonnie à lui et la retourna afin que son dos puisse toucher son torse. Caroline, Matt et Stefan encadrait Todd qui leur intima de ne pas bouger.

\- Relâche là.

\- Hors de question. Elle m'appartient.

Todd allait répliquer mais Damon s'élança vers Konnie mais fut stopper par Kitsune. Celui-ci ne voulais pas qu'il blesse sa maîtresse. Les loups de sang s'approchèrent de leur maître et de Bonnie afin de les séparer de Damon.

\- Oh ma sœur tu me déçois. Rappelle ton hellhound.

\- Il appartient à Bonnie maintenant mon frère. Annonça Todd.

\- Oh vraiment ? Très bien. Ma chérie dit à ton hellhound de ne pas nous suivre s'il te plaît.

Bonnie fit ce que Konnie lui avait dit et Kitsune resta à sa place. Soudain un portail apparu derrière Bonnie et Konnie. Celui-ci entraîna Bonnie à sa suite et avant de s'engouffrer il annonça à sa sœur.

\- Au fait ma sœur, si j'étais toi je demanderais au trois amis de ma compagne ainsi qu'au hellhound ce que cherchait le diablotin la nuit où j'ai du intervenir en tuant les faucheurs d'âmes que notre chère tante à envoyer.

Puis ils disparurent, Todd essaya d'analyser ce que son frère lui avait dit. Caroline demanda alors.

\- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

\- Vous allez me dire en détails ce qu'il c'est passez la nuit où le diablotin. J'ai la conviction que Max, mon agent des enfers à oublier de me dire certains détails.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ? Nous irons rendre une visite à mon père et quand je dis « nous » cela t'inclus Damon ainsi que cette peste d'Elena. Croyez moi vous allez comprendre ce qu'est l'Enfer vous deux.

 **N** **/A : C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, je peux vous dire que me suis amusé à l'écrire.** **Et oui c'est la tante de Konnie et Todd qui causes tant d'ennui à nos amis. Vous savez maintenant ce que Konnie à fait, le pauvre mais bon il n'avait pas le choix mais ne vous inquiétez pas Bonnie sera le baume dont il besoins pour calmer sa fureur. Ah la la la, que vais je faire d'Elena et Damon ? J'ai des tas d'idée mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. En tout cas dans le prochain chapitre Todd emmène tous le monde en Enfer et deux choses vont se produire :**

 **\- Elena et Damon vont se prendre une engueulade de première par les parents de Todd et de Konnie surtout de la part de Dylan.**

 **\- Un personnage sera l'âme sœur de Sananka, la petite sœur de Konnie et de Todd. Rassurez vous ce ne sera pas Damon. C'est soit Matt ou Stefan.**

 **De plus les parents donneront d'autres explications sur ce le crime de Konnie.**

 **Enfin tous le monde sera ce que le diablotin était venu chercher dans la maison de Bonnie. Quand à Bonnie elle ne sera pas présente dans le prochain chapitre mais dans celui d'après car j'aurais envie de faire exclusivement un chapitre sur Konnie/Bonnie.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Dante Bloddy Crow Wolf.**


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A : Voici le prochain chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et qu me laisse des reviews, cela prouve que je fait bien mon travail d'auteur._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas._

Chapitre 7

Au manoir des Salvatore, personne n'en revenait que Bonnie venait de se faire kidnapper par le frère de Todd. Mais ce qui choqua le plus c'est quand Todd avait annoncer qu'elle allait les emmener en Enfer. Matt fut le premier rompre le silence.

\- En Enfer ? Vous rigolez j'espère ?

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Répondit Todd qui regardait l'endroit où son frère et Bonnie avait disparut.

\- Dois je vous rappelez que je suis humain ainsi qu'Elena ? Nous ne serions pas damnées ?

Todd tourna la tête et lui fit les gros yeux avant d'exploser de rire au point de se tenir les côtes. Se calmant elle regarda Matt avant de lui répondre.

\- Oh mon pauvre si tu savais à quel point tu est loin du compte. L'Enfer n'est pas comme il décrit dans la Bible quoique il fait bien chaud mais en aucun cas tu seras pas damné si je t'emmène en Enfer même si j'aurais voulu que la greluche soit damné. Dit elle avant de reporter son regard vers l'avant.

\- Je peux vous comprendre. Répondit Matt en grimaçant.

Elena était resté en retrait dans le manoir comme Damon lui avait ordonné. Mais ne le voyant pas revenir, elle avait décider de venir à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle vit Kitsune sur le dos de Damon elle se tourna vers Todd le visage en rage.

\- Ordonnez à votre chien de s'enlever de mon petit ami !

\- Elena ne vois tu pas qu'on à un problème plus urgent ? Répliqua Caroline.

\- Du style ?

\- Bonnie c'est fait enlever par le frère de Todd. Annonça Stefan.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon problème.

Todd tourna si vite la tête qu'on entendit un « CRACK » afin de faire les gros yeux à Elena. Mais avant qu'elle lui dise un mot ce fut Caroline qui répliqua.

\- Pas ton problème ? PAS TON PROBLEME ? Tu n'est qu'une hypocrite. Dois je te rappeler que tous ces morts est de ta faute à toi et à ta famille. Si te parents n'avaient pas ce rituel tous cette merde ne nous serais pas tombés dessus. De plus Bonnie est mon ami contrairement à toi et je dis qu'on ne l'abandonne pas. Mais pour la sauver je ferais en sorte d'écouter Todd qui connais son frère et qui plus est un démon.

\- Oui moi aussi je suivrai ses conseils. Annonça Matt

-Moi aussi. Répliqua Stefan.

Todd regardais l'échange et souriais face à la scène. Elena ne savais plus du tout où se mettre surtout devant le regard insistant de ses anciens amis. Voyant que Damon essayait de bouger de sous Kitsune, Elena se dirigea vers Todd et lui hurla dessus.

\- FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Todd continuais de la regarder avant de reporter son regard sur Damon qui luttait contre le poids de Kitsune. Ce que Damon ignorait c'est qu'il avait beau être un vampire, Kitsune était un chien des Enfer et donc malgré sa force, Damon ne pourrait jamais le déloger de là. Todd se demandai si elle devait faire laisser encore Kitsune en profiter mais au bout d'un moment elle lui demanda.

\- Kitsune, pourrais tu te déloger de Damon ? Nous devons voir mon père et sauver ta maîtresse même si je préférais que tu continue à le faire souffrir.

Kitsune regarda Todd avant d'acquiescer et de s'enlever de Damon. Une fois le poids du chien enlever de son dos Damon put se remettre debout. Voyant Elena sur le péron il alla vers elle afin de la protéger. Se plaçant devant elle il regarda Todd.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir empêcher de lui faire sa fête ?

\- Primo, même après ce qu'il à fait il reste mon petit frère. Deuxio tu as pensé à Bonnie ? Je suppose que non. Pour toi elle n'aurait été qu'un dommage collatéral. Seule compte Elena, le reste ne compte pas.

\- Écoutez je ferais tous pour la protéger. Comprit ? Dit Damon en accentuant ses propos en pointant son index sur le sternum de Todd.

Todd chopa le doigt de Damon avant de le tordre et lui prit la gorge pour le plaquer contre la porte. Elena allait intervenir mais s'arrêta net. En effet le crocodile albinos c'était mit entre elle et sa maîtresse pour ne pas inciter la jeune fille à se mêler. Todd ayant entendu son crocodile siffler tourna à demi la tête pour regarder Elena.

\- Si jetais toi je resterais à ma place. Mon crocodile albinos n'aime pas qu'on intervienne dans mes affaires.

Todd regarda de nouveau Damon et lui serra beaucoup plus la gorge au point qu'un petit « crack » se fit entendre.

\- Tu feras tout pour la protéger ? Au point de sacrifier des personnes ? Oh que je suis bête, j'avais oublier que pour toi seul Elena compte. Excuse moi de cet oubli.

Todd lui enfonça plus la tête dans la porte avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Vois tu je me ferais une joie de te tuer là tout de suite. Cependant contrairement à toi moi je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne tue pas pour le plaisirs, enfin pas toujours. Mais sache ceci, toi et ta copine, vous êtes dans le collimateur d'une certaine personne. Et sache qu'elle meure d'envie de vous rencontrer.

Todd lâcha Damon qui se tenait la gorge en essayant de respirer. Todd le laissa là afin d'aller voir le trios d'amis de Bonnie. Soudain, Thunder apparut la fourrure couvert de sang, l'air grave.

\- Todd d'autres créatures arrivent mais ce n'est pas le pire.

\- Raconte. Incita Todd

\- J'ai senti la présence de plusieurs Trakeurs.

\- Des trakeurs ? Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Des démons ayant des créatures comme chiens de chasse. Ces créatures ne lâches jamais une proie, peut importe où elle se cache, ils la retrouvent toujours. Le seul moyen de leur échapper c'est la mort. Allons y avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Todd ouvrit un portail, Thunder passa le premier puis ce fit Matt même si Todd vit qu'il n'était pas rassurer, Caroline et Stefan furent les suivant. Puis ce fut le tour du crocodile albinos Cependant Damon et Elena restèrent planté là.

\- Jamais je ne la laisserais aller la dedans. Annonça Damon.

\- Désoler mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Si on a la choix. Jamais j'irais la dedans, laissez nous tranquille maintenant. Répliqua Elena.

A bout, Todd se dirigea vers le couple. Perdant patience, elle prit Elena par les cheveux et Damon par le coup et les emmena vers le portail qu'elle franchit avant qu'il ne se referme. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle lâcha Damon et poussa Elena vers lui. Suite à l'impact le couple s'étala par terre au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Ensuite Matt, Stefan et Caroline regardèrent où Todd les avait emmener.

Au premier abord, ils crurent que Todd les avait dans une grotte mais ils virent alors quelque chose qui les firent douter. Ils virent qu'il y avait une rivière de lave chose qui était impossible en soi jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une créature à forme humaine sortirent de la lave telle une sirène. Todd aperçut ce qui les avaient captiver et leur sourit.

\- C'est Lava, une sirène de lave. Contrairement aux légendes sur Terre, Lava ne peut pas chanter par contre si vous approcher, elle vous entraînera dans la lave. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre corps se dissout en quelques secondes. C'est une mort rapide et indolore.

Personne ne pipa mot mais les trois amis étaient fascinés par cette créature, Todd devina qu'ils s'attendaient à voire des monstres. Face à cela elle sourit.

\- Suivez moi, je vous conduit à mon père.

Le trio hochèrent la tête et la suivirent mais pas Elena et Damon jusqu'à ce que le crocodile les incites à bouger. La petite troupe étaient mener par Todd suivit de Thunder et en fin de queue le crocodile veillait au grain, au bout d'un moment, la troupe débouchèrent dans une galerie où il n'y avait que des cristaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Todd entendit un « magnifique » venant de Caroline, elle décida de s'arrêter afin qu'ils admirent la galerie.

\- Tout à l'heure nous étions dans la galerie de la Lave où vivent les sirènes de Laves mais d'autres démons du feu vivent là bas aussi telles que les phénix, les lézards de laves etc. Ici nous somme dans la galerie des cristaux. Ici vivent les démons nommés les Crys, ainsi que les serpents cristaux. Ne touchez à rien, certains cristaux peuvent vous absorber et vous restiez prisonnier pendant une éternité. Suivez moi.

La petite troupe reprit le chemin tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher aucun cristaux. Au bout d'un moment, Caroline vit, caché derrière un cristal, une silhouette d'enfant qui l'observait. S'éloignant de la troupe, elle commença à s'approcher.

\- Coucou ? N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal tu sais ?

L'enfant commença à sortir de sa cachette et Caroline vit que c'était une petite fille qui devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans mais elle n'en était pas sur. La petite fille avait des cheveux mi long qui étaient de la même couleur des cristaux de la galerie, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient bleu comme de la glace. La petite fille portait une robe blanche et Caroline voyait qu'elle cachait ses mains. Souriant, elle demanda gentiment à la petite fille.

\- Que caches tu derrière ton dos ?

La petite fille baissa la tête et tendis vers Caroline ses mains contenant une pierre de lune taillée en forme de fleur. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'elle en fut émut.

\- C'est pour moi ?

La petite fille hocha la tête mais Caroline hésita quand même se rappelant les paroles de Todd mais elle ne voulait pas offenser la petite fille. Tournant la tête vers Todd, celle-ci hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Caroline reporta son attention sur la petite fille et tendit la main vers la pierre de lune mais Damon s'interposa en tenant le poignet de Caroline et la releva sous le regard inquiet de la petite fille. Enlevant son poignet de la poigne de Damon, Caroline fusilla du regard.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- T'es dingue ou quoi et si c'était un piège ?

\- Todd ma donner son accord. Alors ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Cette fille est un démon ! Elle est dangereuse !

La petite fille commença à couiner et Caroline se plaça devant elle pour la consoler. Puis lorsqu'elle fut calmer, Caroline se leva et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger contre Damon.

\- Caroline qu'es ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi la protèges tu ?

\- C'est une enfant, certes c'est un démon mais regarde autour de toi. Pour moi cette galerie respire la beauté du travail. Bien que l'on soit en Enfer cela ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'on pu imaginer. Certes Todd nous a dit que ne toucher à rien mais je sens que c'est juste un moyen de se défendre. Cette petite fille voulait juste me faire un cadeau de bienvenue, bien sur j'ai eu un doute mais Todd ma confirmer que je pouvais le prendre. Alors ne t'en mêle pas et ne juge pas lorsque l'on connaît pas.

\- Tu es devenue complètement folle.

\- Non je suis lucide. Je ne juge pas sans savoir et maintenant retourne vers ta soi disant petite ami.

Caroline lui tourna le dos et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille qui était étonné que Caroline prenne sa défense.

\- Je suis désoler, c'est un gros imbécile. Dis moi c'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est vraiment très joli et merci de me l'offrir.

Caroline prit délicatement la pierre de lune des mains de la petite fille et se releva afin de mieux l'examiner à la lumière.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique.

Au moment où Caroline leva plus la pierre celle-ci prit une étrange couleur. Damon se précipita vers Caroline et balança la pierre qui se brisa en mille morceau par terre. Caroline resta sans voix devant ce massacre, Stefan et Matt n'en croyait pas leur yeux et Todd c'était figé sur place. La petite fille se dirigea vers l'endroit où la pierre c'était brisée et observa les petits morceaux. Caroline revenus de sa stupeur hurla après Damon.

\- NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ? POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CELA ?

\- Ta pas vu cette couleur étrange que prenais la pierre ? Je suis sur qu'il allait t'arriver malheur.

\- Damon a raison, Caroline. Insista Elena

Caroline explosa d'un rire nerveux avant de reporter son regard vers Elena.

\- « Damon à raison » blabla. Si j'étais toi Elena je me la fermerais. Tu es plutôt mal placé pour donner des conseils.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre, la petite fille commença à pleurer mais ses larmes se transformèrent en petite pierre lorsqu'elles tombèrent au sol. Caroline se précipita vers elle, elle la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer en lui murmurant des mots doux afin de l'apaiser.

\- Chut, chut chut. Calme toi, ce n'est rien. Chut. Tu sais moi je la trouvais très joli ta pierre et je sais que tu m'aurais pas fait de mal. Chut.

La petite fille commença à se calmer dans les bras de Caroline, n'y tenant plus celle-ci lui toucha les cheveux. Les cheveux de la petite fille était doux au toucher, Caroline la calma et lui fit même une petite bise sur la joue. Damon quand à lui n'en revenait pas que Caroline console une petite démone.

\- Tu es devenus folle Caroline.

\- Non Damon c'est toi qui es fou, t'en prendre à une enfant.

\- Cette petite fille est putain de démon comme ceux qui ont attaqué la ville.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Todd qui le prit par la gorge et plaqua contre le mur de la galerie.

\- Comment oses tu ? Si j'étais toi je me tairais, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. D'ailleurs je vais te le révéler. Dans cette galerie vis le sergent de l'armée de Satan dont ma mère est le lieutenant tu t'en souvient ? Ici nous sommes sur son territoire, elle a le droit de vie ou de mort. De plus tu viens de faire du mal à sa fille et crois moi elle ne va pas laisser passer cet affront, d'ailleurs que dirais tu de la rencontrer ?

En effet, tous entendirent le bruit de pas, non plutôt de talon, qui raisonnait dans la galerie. Puis sortant de derrière un cristal, tous aperçurent une grande silhouette habillé d'une armure style amazone en argent. Cette femme était plus grande que Todd de dix centimètres, ses cheveux étaient de la même teinte que ceux de la petite fille qu'on devait le lien de parenté, ses yeux étaient d'une teinte plus foncé que la petite fille. Sur ses bras, elle portait des bracelets ainsi que des doigts de gardes tellement long qu'on aurait dit des griffes. Elle observait Matt, Stefan et Elena qui restaient à leur place puis elle reporta son regard sur Caroline qui tenais sa fille et sur les morceaux de pierre de lune jonchant le sol. Enfin elle reporta son regard vers Todd qui tenais encore Damon.

\- Princesse Toddlinara. Salua la jeune femme.

\- Sergent Yué, reine des Crys et des Serpents cristaux. Répondit Todd

\- Toi. Répondit Yué en regardant Caroline. Dit moi ce qui passer pour que l'œuvre de ma fille se retrouve en morceau.

Caroline lui raconta alors toute l'histoire tout en tenant toujours sa fille qui avait cesser de paniquer en voyant que sa mère était venu. A la fin du récit Yué reporta son regard vers Todd mais elle regardais surtout Damon.

\- Amène le moi.

Todd hocha la tête et balança Damon qui atterrit aux pieds de Yué. Celui-ci essaya de se relever mais Yué s'en chargea en le relevant en lui prenant les cheveux. Le rapprochant de son visage, Yué lui murmurant doucement mais on sentait que le ton était glacé.

\- Tu oses nous juger ? Toi un simple vampire ? Sache que nous les démons sommes plus vieux que le monde. Nous étions déjà sur Terre avant que ne sois créer. Moi même je suis assez vieille mais pas aussi âgé que mes seigneurs Satan, Lucifer et Belzébuth. Ma fille voulais juste offrir sa plus belle création à cette femme parce qu'elle avait senti sa bonté mais toi tu as osé le réduire en miette en jouant les sois disant héro ? Je sais ce qu tu as fait à la compagne de Konnie ainsi que ta garce de petite amie. Konnie manque beaucoup à ma fille depuis ce jour funeste. En voyant la meilleure amie de la compagne de Konnie, elle voulait juste faire ami avec elle. Mais toi tu as tout gâché, ma fille à mit des années à faire ce bijoux. Todd a raison, ici tu es sur mon territoire et j'ai droit de vie ou de mort. Cependant comme tu as oser faire du mal à ma fille, ce sera elle qui choisira ton châtiment puisque comme je suis reine, ma fille est la princesse ici.

Lâchant brutalement Damon, Yué tendit la main vers sa fille se dirigea vers sa mère. Une fois devant elle, Yué prit sa fille dans ses bras. Toutes les deux discutèrent puis Yué se tourna vers Damon.

\- Tu as de la chance vampire, je ne te punirais pas. Mais attend toi à ce que ce soit mon lieutenant et son compagnon qui le fasse et cela vaut pour toi miss je me la pète. Annonça Yué en regardant Elena.

Damon se rapprocha d'Elena afin de la protéger puis Yué reporta son regard vers Caroline.

\- Peux tu m'amener les morceaux de pierre de lune s'il te plaît ?

Caroline hocha la tête et ramassa tous les morceaux éparpiller. Une fois que cela ce fut fait, Caroline s'approcha vers Yué qui tenais maintenant sa fille dans un seul bras et tendais sa main droite vers Caroline. Celle-ci lui remit tous les morceaux et Yué referma la main et Caroline vit une lumière vive dans le poing de Yué. Puis lorsque Yué rouvrit le poing, la fleur était de nouveau intacte, Yué la montra à sa fille qui sourit comme la petite fille qu'elle était. Ramenant sa main vers Caroline qui n'en revenait pas. Puis posant sa fille par terre, Yué prit la fleur de pierre de lune et la posa sur les cheveux de Caroline comme si c'était une barrette. Caroline la toucha et remarqua que la fleur tenais absolument bien dans ses cheveux. Voyant son désarrois, Yué répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- Cette fleur fait à partir de pierre de lune à été faite afin qu'elle puisse tenir dans tes cheveux comme si c'était une barrette. Jamais elle ne tombera et en prenant au creux de ta main tu pourras l'enlever. Jamais plus elle ne se brisera, j'y ait appliquer ma magie alors que celle de ma fille est encore jeune. Elle te protégera des morsures de loup garou aussi.

\- Merci beaucoup votre majesté ainsi qu'a votre fille.

\- Luna, ma fille s'appelle Luna.

Caroline regarda Luna et s'agenouilla devant elle et lui toucha le visage.

\- Merci Luna, ton cadeau ma fait grand plaisirs et je te promet que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Luna lui sourit à son tour puis rejoignit le reste du groupe qui quitta la galerie. Durant le trajet Matt et Stefan regardèrent la fleur de Caroline et étaient impressionnés puis Matt allant vers Todd.

\- Excusez moi mais cette rencontre fut tellement bizarre.

\- Les Crys sont des démons lier aux pierres précieuses. Yué et son compagnon Saphiro sont aussi vieux que mes parents. Quand j'étais petite j'allais joué dans la galerie des cristaux et quand ils eu leur fille, Kon s'occupait d'elle. Luna fut très déçu lorsqu'elle apprit le sort de mon frère et c'est depuis cela qu'elle décida de développer son talent de manier les pierres.

\- Je comprend. Nous seront bientôt arriver ?

\- Nous allons passer dans la galerie des glaces.

\- Des glaces ? Comme la neige et les glaciers ?

\- Oui. Tous ce que j'espère que Damon restera tranquille ainsi qu'Elena.

\- Quels démons habitent dans cette galerie ?

\- Des loup garou des neiges, des renards des neiges, des anges des glaces et des vampires des glaces.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les vampires des glaces se nourrissent d'azote liquide. S'ils mordent un humain, il n'ont pas le temps de le vider de son sang qu'il se transforme en glace.

Suite à cette révélation Matt n'osa plus poser de question et suivit Todd. La troupe débouchèrent dans une autre galerie où il y avait de la neige ainsi que des montagne de glace mais curieusement il ne faisait pas froid. Curieusement toute la troupe avait chaud ce à quoi Todd répondit.

\- C'est grâce à moi que vous ne finissez en statue de glace.

\- Il fait si froid que cela ? Demanda Elena.

\- Ma pauvre, si un humain pénètre ici, il finit en statue de glace. Il fait – 400 °C, ici.

Suivant cette révélation, Elena ne dit plus rien tout le long du trajet. La troupe était presque arriver à la sortie lorsqu'un immense renard blanc possédant neuf queues leur bloqua la sortie. Au renard se joint un homme pâle avait des ailes d'anges qui était faite dans de la glace suivit d'une jeune femme aux cheveux hirsute de couleur bleu. Todd poussa un soupir et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

\- Frost peut tu me dire pourquoi Azumi nous bloque le passage ?

\- Je suis désoler Todd, elle a appris que vous veniez. On voulais l'empêcher qu'elle fasse cela mais nous somme arriver trop tard avec Zéro.

Le renard blanc -Azumi- grogna mais Frost lui dire de se taire, Matt s'approcha alors de Todd.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous présente Azumi, c'est un renard des neiges à neufs queues, voici Frost, une vampire des glaces et Zéro son petit ami, un anges des glaces. Azumi à une demi-sœur nommé Alice, c'est elle qui m'avait prévenu pour Jérémy et elle avait un frère.

\- Comment cela « avait » ? Demanda Matt.

\- Son frère gardait le corps de Kai et il fut tué par mon frère. Mais Azumi tient Damon pour responsable. Énonça Todd.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Annonça l'intéressé.

Mais pour Azumi s'en fut trop, elle sauta sur Damon, les crocs à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle allait le déchiqueter mais Stefan intervint.

\- Stop s'il vous plaît.

Azumi braqua son regard rouge sur Stefan mais celui-ci ne laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Je sais que mon frère est nous a tous foutu dans la merde. Je serais prêt à le tuer moi mais le tuer ne vous ramènera pas votre frère. De plus je pense que vous ne devez pas faire cela, votre frère ne l'aurais sûrement pas voulu.

Azumi regarda Stefan et se leva de Damon avant de se retransformer. En la voyant Stefan fut bluffer. Devant lui se tenait un jeune asiatique portant un petit kimono blanc à manche longue. Ses jambes étaient entourer de bandes qui lui entourait les pieds et les mollets. Elle avait les cheveux blanc dont une partie était retenu par des baguettes. Azumi avait fait en sorte de garder ses neuf queues et ses oreilles de renard. Stefan n'osait plus rien dire tellement il était bluffer par tant de beauté. A tel point que Todd du lui claquer les doigts devant le visage pour le réveiller.

\- On se réveille Roméo. Mes parents nous attendent.

\- Heu oui pardon.

\- Ah la la la.

Todd se dirigea vers Frost et lui murmura tout bas.

\- Je crois qu' Azumi c'est trouver un petit ami.

\- Je crois en effet.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et Todd prit Stefan par le bras afin qu'ils suivent le reste du groupe mais quand Damon arriva à son niveau elle posa la main sur son torse.

\- Minute papillon ! Sache une chose, Azumi n'est pas la seul à vouloir ta peau. Donc si j'étais toi je me ferais tout petit ainsi que toi miss peste.

Puis elle laissa passer le couple, une fois sortit de la galerie des glaces, la troupe trouva un escalier qui menait au fond des entrailles de la terre. Une fois sur la dernière marche, Todd reprit la tête du groupe et leur fit entrer dans une immense galerie où trônait un couple et un nouveau né.

\- Bienvenu dans ma galerie, je vous présente mes parents.

 **N/A : Désoler d'avoir couper le chapitre en deux mais sinon il aurait été beau coup trop long et puis j'ai voulu vous présenter quelques partie de l'Enfer. Certains d'entre vous on remarquer que Stefan n'était pas insensible au charme d'Azumi, il se peut qu'il finisse ensemble. J'ai adorer le moment entre Caroline et Luna.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une grosse discutions entre la troupe et les parents de Todd. Vous saurez comment va Harpia mais Bonnie ne sera pas encore présente.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine et si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en le laissant une petite review.**

 **Dante Bloddy Crow Wolf.**


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A : Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Désoler pour le retard mais maintenant je suis une formation qui m'aide pour trouver du boulot donc j'ai pas trop de temps libre le soir. De plus j'ai choppé la gréve donc j'étais plutôt pas trop en forme._

 _Cassy : Contente que mon histoire t'ai plu. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre._

 _WhiteBlackGrey : Merci pour ta review. Contente que Matt t'ai fait rire, je pense que dans ce chapitre, tu vas encore le retrouver drôle._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture._

Chapitre 8

Dès que la troupe fut descendu de l'immense escalier, ils furent arriver dans une autre galerie mais celle-ci fut grande. Il y avait des cratères remplient de lave ainsi qu'un trône fait d'ossement. Mais ce qui captiva la troupe c'est le couple qui se tenait devant le trône. Todd se dirigea vers le couple qui à son approche se retourna. Tous comprirent que c'était les parents de Todd, Caroline vit que la femme tenais un nourrisson dans ses bras. Todd se retourna et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente mes parents : mon père Dragor, lieutenant des armés de Lucifer, ma mère, Dylan, capitaine des armées de Satan et enfin ma petite sœur tout juste venu au monde Sananka.

Les parents de Todd hochèrent la tête pour dire bonjour mais Todd voyait bien que les amis de Bonnie étaient gêné tandis que Damon lui les regardaient comme s'ils allaient sauter sur Elena. Mais Elena quand à elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder de Dragor d'un drôle d'air. En effet le père de Todd bien qu'il est une silhouette androgyne dégageait une aura de protection et de guerrier sous ces airs de jeune homme d'apparence de 28 ans. A cet visite de sa fille Dragor était habillé d'un pantalon noir qui lui tombait sur le hanche et qui lui soulignait sa silhouette. Il ne portait qu'un long manteau noir et était torse nu. Il avait mit du noir sur ses paupières qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu glace et sur ses lèvres, ces cheveux blond hirsute étaient accentué par des mèches noirs lui donnait un air féminin mais pas trop. De loin on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille mais on comprenait d'où Todd tenait sa silhouette. Dylan le remarqua, ce qui fit qu'elle donna Sananka à Dragor qui avait aussi remarquer qu'Elena lui lançait des regards assez aguicheur. Il aurait voulut intervenir mais il valait mieux que se soit sa compagne qui le fasse. Ce qui promettait d'être drôle.

\- Toi là. Dit elle en pointant Elena du doigt. Viens ici.

Elena sembla hésiter mais le regard que lui lança Dylan l'incita à avancer vers elle. Dylan contrairement était plus petite au moins 1m66 contre 2m00 pour Dragor. Niveau physique Dylan avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 à peine, elle avait des long cheveux blanc et des yeux bleu du moins c'est ce que crut Elena mais quand Dylan balaya une mèche du côté gauche de son visage, Elena vit que son œil gauche était vert. Elle portait un jean troué sur le genoux gauche ainsi qu'un débardeur. Ses poignets était orné de bracelet avec des clous.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

-Pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas les midinettes avec moi sur mon territoire ! Tu oses maté mon compagnon alors que tu est déjà avec quelqu'un. Tu manques pas de culot ! Écoute moi attentivement, il est à moi ! Repose encore tes yeux sur mon mari et ces yeux, crois moi, je te les arracherais directement !

Damon en entendant cela ce mit entre Elena et Dylan qui ne réagit même pas.

\- Je vous interdit de la toucher ! Comprit sale lézarde ?

Des « oh ! » se firent entendre du côté de Todd et des amis de Bonnie et Dragor murmura à Sananka « maman va se fâcher ». Caroline s'approcha de Dragor afin de protéger Sananka tandis que Stefan et Matt voulait se battre contre Damon mais Dragor les somma d'un geste de ne pas intervenir.

Dylan restait très calme, bien trop calme, Damon se demandait quand elle allait réagir. Au bout d'un moment elle brisa le silence.

\- Mon chérie peut tu les éloigner s'il te plaît ? Je crois que ce vampire ne comprend pas vraiment qui je suis.

\- Bien sur ma chérie.

Dragor d'un geste de la tête intima à Todd et aux autres de venir avec lui. Dragor s'essaya sur son trône avec sa petite fille qu'il berçait tandis que Todd se mettait sur l'accoudoir droit tandis que Matt, Caroline et Stefan restaient du côté gauche du trône. Pendant ce temps Dylan et Damon s'affrontait du regard et Elena s'éloigna de Damon afin de ne pas le gêner.

\- Sale lézarde ? Tu ma bien appeler comme cela ? Je vois que ma fille t'a dit et t'a montré quel démon j'étais.

\- Ouais, vous êtes une siluria mais je vois pas comment un lézard a pu devenir capitaine de la garde de Satan encore moins un démon qui à l'air d'une gamine ? Je plains votre patron ! Lança Damon.

Dylan le regarda interloqué avant d'exploser de rire suivit de Dragor et de Todd. Damon ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils rigolaient ni même le trio d'amis de Bonnie. Une fois que Dylan se calma, elle lança à Damon.

\- Tu n'a du bien écouter ma fille lorsqu'elle vous à parler. Lucifer, Belzébuth et Satan sont les seigneurs de l'Enfer. Ils sont aussi frères et sœur. En d'autres terme Satan est une femme et c'est la sœur de Lucifer et Belzébuth.

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent Matt, Stefan et Caroline.

\- Et oui mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Tu crois que je suis faible n'es ce pas ? Tu crois que c'est mon apparence qui à fait que je suis capitaine de l'armée de Satan ? Tu te trompe, j'ai plusieurs fois prouver ma valeur. Regarde et prend s'en de la graine.

Dylan s'éloigna de quelque pas de Damon et là elle se métamorphosa sous le regard ébahi de Damon ainsi d'Elena, Matt, Stefan et Caroline. Une fois la métamorphose terminée à la place de Dylan, ce tenais une démon siluria mais qui était albinos. En effet contrairement à ce que Todd leur avait montrer dans le livre, Dylan était albinos ainsi que ses ailes, ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur mais la pupille était verticale comme celle d'un reptile. Damon ne savait pas comment réagir car en effet Dylan sous sa forme de siluria faisait 1m80 mais chose étrange, son corps portait des marques de morsures et de griffures qui avaient l'air très anciennes que son corps humain n'avait pas. Le manque de réaction de Damon est ce qui lui coûta cher car Dylan lui donna un grand coup de queue dans le ventre l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur. Elena cria alors.

\- DAMON !

D'un bond, Dylan fut sur lui et le prit par la gorge avant de le soulever afin qu'il puisse voir son regard. Comme il gigotait, elle lui enfonça la pointe de ses ailes dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Ne bougeant plus à cause de la douleur, Damon se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Là il vit dans dans ses yeux de la souffrance, de la rage, de l'endurance mais aussi le besoin de survivre. Damon comprit alors qu'il avait été bête de la sous estimé, il comprit que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était le capitaine de l'armée de Satan. Dylan vit que maintenant il comprit qu'il ne devait jamais sous-estimé son adversaire. Elle le lâcha violemment au sol, puis elle s'exprima d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Maintenant tu as comprit pourquoi j'ai été nommé capitaine des armées des Enfer de Satan. On me sous-estime parce que j'ai l'air jeune, faible et que je suis albinos. Depuis tout petite, j'ai du survivre au brimades des autres à cause de mon albinisme d'où les morsures et les griffures sur mon corps de siluria. Mon corps humain et mon corps de siluria son deux corps différents du au fait de ma condition. En effet je ne suis pas un démon pur-sang. Les démons pur-sang doivent se faire leur propre corps à partir de peau humaine moi non. Mes enfant doivent se fabriquer leur propre corps mais il dure plus longtemps que pour un autre démon pur-sang. Sache vampire que tu à devant toi un demi-démon.

Suite à cette révélation, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la galerie, Dylan reprit son apparence humaine le regard triste. On aurait dit que avouer sa condition était dur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son mari qui c'était levé afin de lui donner Sananka qu'elle prit dans ses bras tandis que son mari lui entourait les épaules comme pour la consoler. A ce moment là Matt, Stefan et Caroline, comprirent que Todd, Konnie et Sananka avait du sang humain dans leur veine. Pour eux, c'était touchant et ils comprirent que tous qu'ils pensaient sur les démons étaient faux. Damon était en train de se relever aider d'Elena tandis que Stefan et Matt se mettaient entre le couple et eux quand à Caroline, elle s'approcha de Todd. Elle se triturait les mains, hésitante.

\- Es ce que... Enfin... Konnie est aussi... a t-il...

\- Du sang humain en lui malgré le fait qu'il soit un ange du chaos ? Termina Todd.

\- Oui.

\- Mon frère tout comme moi avons du sang humain en nous tout comme certains démons en Enfer. Certains sont comme ma mère, des hybrides ou sont nés de parents hybrides.

\- Je ne vous juge pas sur cela. Expliqua Caroline. Au contraire je trouve cela mignon.

Au mon mot « mignon », Todd grimaça, elle était un démon et donc ne devait pas être mignon. Damon était à présent relever, Elena à son bras qui jetait un regard haineux au couple avant de cracher son venin.

\- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Comment osez vous...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Dragon avait relever la tête, son regard était braqué sur elle. Ses yeux étaient jaune comme ceux d'un aigle, il lâcha son épouse pour se diriger vers Damon et Elena. A passage il caressa la joue de sa femme, Matt et Stefan s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Todd s'approcha de sa mère avec Caroline qui était inquiète mais Todd la rassura. Todd savait que quand les yeux de son père virait étaient jaune comme ceux d'un aigle c'est qu'il était en colère, vraiment en colère. Il n'avait jamais oublier cette nuit fatidique où Konnie avait poser sa marque sur Bonnie et le fait qu'Elena lui parle sur ton le fit sortir de ses gonds. Elle savait qu'il avait gros sur le cœur et qu'il allait se lâcher.

Une fois devant le couple Dragor parla d'un voix froide mais chargé de pouvoir.

\- Tu oses nous dire pour qui ont se prend ? D'abord tu me mattes comme si tu voulais coucher avec moi. Ensuite ton copain insulte ma femme qui a du avouer ce qu'elle était vraiment. Et là tu craches ton venin ? Maintenant je dis tu vas la fermer et m'écouter ainsi ton copain. Tu apportes le malheur autour de toi, tu nous juges sans nous connaître. Sache que nous sommes plus vieux que le monde, nous avons vu évoluer les humains au point que certains ont pris des femmes et des hommes humains comme compagnes et compagnons. Maintenant je vais te dire ce qui me fout vraiment en rogne.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda sa femme qui hocha la tête et donna Sananka à Todd qui galérais un peu n'ayant plus l'habitude de tenir un bébé. Caroline s'approcha ainsi que Matt et Stefan. Ayant donné sa fille à sa sœur aînée, Dylan s'approcha de son mari et mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon afin de le calmer un peu.

\- Lorsque tes parents se sont mit en tête d'invoquer mon fils, ils n'ont pas détruit que la vie de Bonnie mais aussi la notre. Ma femme attendait Sananka ce que j'ignorai, Konnie était dans sa phase où ses pouvoirs se manifestait, à tout moment il aurait pu mourir. Un ange du chaos à 90 % de chance ne pas survivre. Nous étions sur les dents mais lorsque j'ai apprit ce que mon fils avait fait, je suis monté sur Terre pour le retrouver ainsi que la grand-mère de Bonnie. Lorsque j'ai maîtriser et que j'ai appris le verdict de sa punition pour avoir marquer Bonnie, j'ai piqué une grosse colère qui à ébranler ton monde ma petite. Seule Dylan à réussit à me calmer en me disant que j'allais de nouveau être père. Dis toi que qu'une seule pensée occupait mon esprit : tuer les responsables de l'emprisonnement de mon fils. Si je ne suis pas allé te tuer toi et ta famille, c'est parce que Lucifer me l'avait interdit. Tu ne dois la vie qu'au seigneur des Enfer. Tu entend ? Ta vie a été épargner par le prince des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce que Konnie tue tes parents par le biais de son esprit. Même si Lucifer n'était pas ravi, Konnie était resté dans sa prison et donc il n'a pas été puni encore plus.

Dragor s'arrêta de parler afin qu'Elena assimile les données. Dylan quand à elle calma son compagnon en lui massant le dos avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Même maintenant nous pouvons te tuer, on nous l'à interdit. Par contre nous pouvons te faire souffrir, crois moi, la souffrance est pire que la mort car cela peut prendre des mois, des années avant que la victime ne demande la mort.

\- Todd m'en à parler mais j'y suis pour rien. S'expliqua Elena. De plus votre satané fils a tué mon frère !

Cette fois ce fut Dylan qui parla mais Dragor sut que c'était l'instinct maternel qui parlait.

\- Ne parle pas de mon fils sur ce ton jeune fille ! Tu ne vois pas que tu apportes le malheur autour de toi ? Touts les démons et autres créatures de l'enfer sont attirés par toi depuis le rituel et Bonnie en subit les conséquences ! Tu dégages une aura de malheur. Chaque personne que tu côtoie finit par mourir. La preuve, Mystic Fall est devenu une ville morte. Beaucoup d'âmes venant de ta ville ont rejoint les Enfers pour l'éternité. Une éternité de torture et de souffrance, tout cela à cause de ta famille. Quand on fait un rituel, le prix est élevé pour qu'il réussisse mais lorsqu'il échoue, personne ne pense aux conséquences que cela apporte au fil des siècles. Si un rituel échoue, le démon n'oublie pas les personnes qui l'ont invoquer. Sa vengeance peut attendre, le démon est patient. Il n'est satisfait que lorsque la famille c'est à dire les parents et les enfants ont disparues.

\- Mais je n'ai pas demandé cela ! Moi je...

\- « Moi, je » blablabla. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Tu ferais bien de m 'écouter ! Si jamais il arrive malheur à Bonnie et à mon fils par ta faute ou celle de ton petit copain, je te promet que tu vas le regretter ! Prévint Dylan.

\- En quoi le sort de Bonnie vous intéresse ? Demanda Damon. Après tout vous êtes des démons et elle est humaine.

BAF !

Dylan gifla Damon à tel point que qu'il recula d'un pas.

\- ESPECE D'INGRAT ! Je suis à moitié humaine, ne n'oublie pas !

\- Nous connaissons la famille de Bonnie depuis la première de la génération. De temps en temps, elle faisait appelle à nous, nous somme en quelques sorte des « amis de la famille » chose que tu ne peux comprendre. Expliqua Dragor.

Suite à ses révélations, plus personne ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Sananka commence à pleuré, signe qu'elle avait faim. Todd ne savait plus comment la tenir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenu un bébé c'était Konnie et celui-ci lui avait vomi dessus. Todd commença à essayer de calmer sa petite sœur quand celle-ci s'arrêta de pleuré d'un coup. Todd se demanda ce qui avait captiver sa petite sœur quand elle se tourna vers Matt qui avait l'air gaga. Todd donna sa sœur à Caroline et alla vers Matt qui n'arrêta pas de regarder Sananka. Todd l'observa puis lui claqua les doigts devant son visage, ce qui lui fit sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Demanda Matt surpris.

\- Hum peut être pas. Caroline redonne moi Sananka.

Caroline redonna le bébé à Todd qui le plaça devant Matt qui en resta gaga. Dragor et Dylan s'approchèrent et eux aussi restaient perplexe. Au bout d'un moment, Todd donna Sananka à Matt qui hésita un peu avant de prendre correctement le bébé. Au bout de 5 min, Todd déclara.

\- Matt, bienvenue dans la famille.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stefan et Caroline.

\- Todd à raison. Déclara Dragor. Matt est le compagnon de Sananka.

Stefan et Caroline restèrent sans voix mais quand ils observairent Matt, ils comprirent ce que Dragor voulait dire. Matt berçait le bébé démon et rien autour de lui ne comptait. Sananka ne pleurait plus et regardait Matt comme si c'était quelque chose d'important. Au bout d'un moment elle leva sa petite main afin de prendre l'index de Matt qui rigolait. Il leva la tête vers l'assemblée.

\- Elle est tellement belle.

\- Comme sa mère. Répliqua Dragor qui tenait sa compagne par les épaules.

Matt rigola à la réplique de Dragor avant plonger son regard de nouveau sur Sananka. Damon et Elena se tenaient à l'écart de cette scène. Damon était surtout en mode protecteur mais Elena semblait indigné. Jamais au paravent Matt ne l'avait regardé ainsi lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble durant leur adolescence avant que ses parents ne meurent. Elle semblait jalouse de ce bébé.

\- Matt es ce que sa va ? Demanda Elena d'une voix douce.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci étonné. Elle est tellement jolie, regarde comme elle belle.

Matt tourna Sananka afin qu' Elena et Damon puisse l'observé. Damon s'en méfiait et Elena afficha une grimace, pour elle le bébé n'était pas joli selon elle. Sananka âgé seulement de quelque semaines avait des yeux vairons : le gauche était bleu glace et le droit était vert. Sur le sommet de son crâne, elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux vert avec des mèches blanche qui était tout natuel, elle avait de petite joue de poupon. Au bout d'un moment Elena s'exprima.

\- C'est juste un bébé Matt. Pour moi elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

Suite aux mots d'Elena, le regard de Matt changea a tel point que ses yeux devinrent noirs. Dylan et Dragor retenaient leur souffle et Dylan était prête à bondir pour calmer Matt avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Comment peut tu dire cela ? Elle est belle, j'ai hâte de la voir grandir. En grandissant, elle sera aussi magnifique que sa mère et elle sera plus belle que toi Elena !

Elena piqua une crise et se dégagea de l'emprise de Damon pour se planter devant Matt qui éloigna Sananka du doigt qu'Elena pointa sur le bébé.

\- Ce bébé ne sera jamais aussi beau que moi ! Comment peut dire cela ? Jamais quand on sortait ensemble tu n'étais comme cela avec moi !

\- Peut être parce que tu n'était pas aussi belle que ce que tu prétend.

Elena senti la haine lui embrouillé le cerveau, à quel point qu'elle voulu arracher Sananka des bras de Matt. Mais Matt recula sous le regard furibard d'Elena.

\- Je t'interdit de la toucher ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ou tu le regretteras ! Menaça Matt.

\- Matt ! Intervint Damon. Ce bébé t'embrouille l'esprit, laisse le.

\- Tu te trompe, j'ai l'esprit parfaitement claire ! Recule ou tu le regrettera !

Damon et Elena ne reconnaissait pas du tout Matt qui se montrait tellement protecteur envers ce bébé. Au bout d'un moment, Sananaka recommença à pleurer mais c'était parce qu'elle avait faim. Dylan lâcha son compagnon et alla vers Matt qui en la voyant resserra Sananka dans ses bras. Dylan sourit face à cette protection.

\- Je dois la nourrir Matt, ne t'en fait pas, tu pourras la reprendre dans tes bras ensuite.

Matt hésita mais il savait qu'elle devait être nourris par sa mère. Avec délicatesse, il donna Sananka à Dylan qui s'éloigna vers le trône. Matt voulut la suivre mais Dragor le retint d'une main poser sur son épaule. Matt ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que Dylan se pose sur le trône avec Sananka qui tétais. Pris d'une bouffé de chaleur, Matt tourna la tête gêner. Dragor sourie face à la gêne de Matt mais compatissant il lui tapota l'épaule. Au bout d'un moment Todd expliqua ce que Konnie lui avait dit avant de disparaître avec Bonnie.

\- Hum c'est étrange en effet. Répliqua Dragor pensif.

\- Oui en effet. Stefan, Matt, Caroline que c'est il vraiment passer lorsque le diablotin a attaquer Bonnie. Demanda Todd.

Stefan leur expliqua tout ce que Bonnie leur avait dit de l'attaque, Kitsune leur confirma l'histoire. A la fin, Dragor semblait pensif puis Caroline se rappela quelque chose.

\- Todd vous nous aviez dit que votre tante avait voler une relique mais cette relique ressemble à quoi ?

\- C'est un calice. Si le calice est remplit du sang d'un ange du chaos, qu'un démon la boit, il devient invincible. Et peut détruire la race humaine. A l'origine le calice appartenait à Satan mais elle le perdit lorsque Lilith déclencha une guerre. Lorsqu' Harpia fut capturer, elle n'avait plus le calice et n'a jamais avouer où elle l'avait cacher.

\- En quoi cela nous concerne ? Demanda Damon.

\- Si jamais Harpia récupère le calice et le sang de Konnie, ta copine disparaîtra. Ajouta Dragor. Bonjour la solitude ensuite vampire.

Suite à cette remarque, Damon ne dit plus rien. Dragor fut satisfait de ne plus entendre le vampire ce plaindre. Au bout d'un moment Caroline brisa le silence en annonçant.

\- Et si le calice était caché dans la maison de Bonnie ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Dragor.

\- Oui, le diablotin semblait cherché quelque chose. A l'époque il n'y avait pas la maison de Bonnie donc lorsque votre sœur l'avait enterrer, Mystic Fall n'existait pas et donc le calice est peut être chez Bonnie.

\- Cela ce tient. Renchérie Stefan.

\- Nous devons récupérer le calice et ensuite que faisons nous ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Ensuite, nous aviserons. Ajouta Todd.

\- Vous croyez que Konnie... Commença Caroline inquiète.

\- Il ne luis fera pas de mal, il tient trop à elle. Les rassura Dylan qui tenais encore Sananka. Konnie est comme Matt avec Sananka, il veut la protéger.

-Bien allons y. Annonça Todd. Oh non vous, vous restez là. Dit elle à l'annonce de Damon et Elena.

\- Hors de question qu'on reste ici. !Annonça Damon.

\- Oh que si tu vas rester ! Si jamais les sbires de ma tante récupère le calice par ta faute, je te prévient que tu le regretteras ! Alors reste ici. Au moins tu ne feras pas tout foiré.

Todd tourna les talons mais Damon allait lui donner une leçon mais d'un coup il reçu une grosse décharge électrique qui le laissa chaos au point qu'il s'écroula par terre, Elena au dessus de lui. Todd se retourna et vit Thunder à quelques pas de Damon qui était chaos.

\- Tss, il n'apprendra jamais ! Thunder reste ici avec eux.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Elena.

\- Ferme là ! Thunder ne fera rien sauf si vous le provoquer. Mais ne craint rien, il a juste le « coup de foudre » pour Damon.

Elena en resta sans voix tandis que Todd sourie et emmena Caroline, Stefan, Kitsune, son alligator albinos tandis que Matt tenais Sananka que Dylan lui avait donné une fois qu'elle avait finit de « manger » et la berçait. Todd leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard à sa mère qui comprit. Dylan reprit Sananka à Matt qui parut déçu. Il voulait resté avec Sananka mais Todd dut le prendre par la peau du coup afin de la traîner vers le portail qu'elle avait créer pour revenir à Mystic Fall. Une fois hors du portail, la ville ne ressemblait plus à rien, c'était le chaos. Matt, Stefan et Caroline ne disait rien, Todd les comprenais mais elle décida de bouger car Todd sentait qu'ils étaient observés. Une fois devant la maison de Bonnie, Todd leva le poing en l'air pour dire « STOP ». En effet elle attendait du bruit venant à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Rester ici. Kitsune peut resté ici pour les protéger s'il te plaît.

Même s'il n'était plus sous ses ordres, Kitsune hocha la tête. Après tout ils avaient tous le même but : sauver Bonnie. Todd le remercia en hochant la tête, puis partit vers la maison suivit de son alligator. Une fois à l'intérieur, Todd vit des démons qui mettait tous sans dessus dessous. En les regardant, Todd remarqua qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Au bout d'un moment elle siffla ce qui interrompit les démons qui la regardèrent.

\- Salut les gars. Lança Todd en souriant.

Les démons chargèrent Todd mais celle-ci resta très calme. Quand les démons arrivèrent sur elle, Todd baissa la tête avant de la relever et de braquer sur eux un regard de sang. En effet les yeux de Todd étaient devenu rouge sang et lorsqu'elle braqua son regard sur les démons, elle libéra une petite vague de pourvoir. Lorsqu'elle toucha les démons ceux-ci furent couper en deux pour certains tandis que d'autres furent décapiter. Quand les yeux de Todd reprirent leur teintes bleu glaces, elle braqua son regard sur le sol : des morceaux de corps et une gigantesque marre de sang jonchaient le sol. Todd entendit alors du bruit à l'étage, elle enjamba les morceau de corps et alla à l'étage. D'autres démons fouillaient la chambre de Bonnie, lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient de la visite, ils se mirent en mode attaque. Poussant un soupir, Todd métamorphosa ses avant-bras et trancha les démons en à peine une seconde. Remarquant l'absence de son alligator, Todd redescendit en bas prête à lui passer un savon sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas manger pendant un combat. Mais une fois en bas son alligator n'était pas là. Todd trouva cela louche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la porte de la cave ouverte. Descendant les marches, Todd entendit des bruits de combat, une fois en bas Todd remarqua qu'elle marchait dans du sang et vit son alligator dans sa forme de démon. En effet les alligators de Todd était se qu'on appelait des Alligas Nagaris. C'étaient des animaux démoniaques ayant l'apparence d'alligator dans le monde des humains mais leur véritable formes était assez proches des Silurias. Sauf qu'ils étaient plus trapus plus costaud. Ce qu'ils gardaient de leur apparence de reptile était la queue qui était très longue, les pattes avec des griffes très aiguisés ainsi que les écailles sauf que la tête faisait humaine mais était plus dans les ton reptile. Leur visage était composé d'énormes yeux et ce qui rappelait le museau allongé était un large sourire remplit de dents acérer. Sous cette forme ils marchaient sur deux pattes comme les humains. Todd vit son alligator déchiqueter un dernier démon avant de taper du pied d'impatience dans la marre de sang. Entendant le bruit du pied, l'alligator tourna la tête vers le bruit et aperçut sa maîtresse qui s'impatientait.

\- C'est bon tu as finit ? Maintenant retransforme toi et allons chercher les nos amis.

L'alliga reprit sa forme d'alligator et suivit Todd qui remontait dans le salon et tomba sur Matt, Stefan et Caroline qui restait méduser devant le carnage. Apercevant Todd sortir de la cave avec son alligator, ils lui lancèrent un regard d'horreur mais aussi de surprise. Voyant leur regard interrogateur, Todd écarta les bras.

\- Quoi ? Dit elle.

\- C'est vous qui avez cela ? Demanda Matt en le regardant.

\- Non c'est le père noël ? Railla Todd en levant les yeux aux ciel. Bien sur que c'est moi !

Devant le regard insistant de Matt, Todd comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle était certes un démon mais c'était une femme et pour lui elle n'était pas aussi forte que cela.

\- Pff ! J'ai plusieurs siècles mon coco et depuis petite je me bat.

\- Je m'en doute mais en vous voyant la première fois jamais je n'aurais penser que vous seriez capable de faire cela ! Annonça Matt en lui montrant le carnage.

\- Je te comprend. Annonça Todd. Enfin bref, certains étaient en train de fouiller la chambre de Bonnie. Mais je sens que le calice n'était pas là.

\- Il est dans la cave. Répondit l'alligator.

Matt, Caroline et Stefan braquèrent leur regard sur l'alligator qui venait juste de parler. Les amis avaient l'habitude de Kistune mais ils pensaient que l'alligator de Todd ne pouvait pas parler. Voyant leur mine ahuri, Todd rigola.

\- Ah si vous voyez vos têtes ! White, mon alligator, peut parler ainsi que les autres que j'ai à la maison. En fait pratiquement tous les animaux venant des Enfers peuvent parler. Croyez moi, méfiez vous des apparences. Sur ceux allons dans la cave et attention ça glisse.

Tous le petit monde descendit dans la cave et les trois furent choquer devant la scène de carnage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Elle étai encore pire que celle qui avaient en haut.

\- Je précise que c'est White qui est à l'origine de cette scène. Précisa Todd.

White était en train de « trottiner » à coter de sa maîtresse, sentant les regards des amis de Bonnie qui devait se demander comment il avait pu faire pour déchiqueter tous ces démons. Arriver au milieux de la cave, Todd mit les mains sur les hanches et scruta la cave de son regard rde glace. Au bout d'un moment, elle vit qu'un trou avait été creusé par un des démons. Approchant du trou, Todd posa la main au-dessus et la retira très vite comme si elle c'était brûler. Se relevant, elle se tenant le poignet et se tourna vers Kitsune.

\- Pourrais tu élargir le trou s'il te plaît ?

Kitsune hocha la tête et alla vers le trou. Posant la pâte devant le trou, Kitsune se mit à « chauffer » littéralement. Au bout d'un moment Kitsune retira la patte et le trou était profond et plus large. Au fond se trouvait un coffret. Todd s'avança et prit le coffret qui était rouge avec des touches d'argent et il était fermé par un cadenas. Cassant le cadenas, elle l'ouvrit et prit l'objet qui était dedans recouvert d'un morceau de soi. La prenant dans sa main gauche et de l'autre Todd enlevait le morceau de soi.

\- Voici le calice de Satan. Annonça Todd.

Le trios d'amis virent alors à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse relique. C'était comme un grand verre tout en argent, dessus étaient gravé des ailes d'anges et de chauves-souris. La coupe était sertis de rubis, d'onyx, de pierre de lune et de lapis-lazuli. Le calice était magnifique mais ayant écouter à quoi il servait le trios d'amis refrénait leur compliment.

\- Dire que cela peut détruire notre espèce. Mais en même temps il est magnifique. Annonça Matt.

\- Beau et mortel. Ajouta Caroline.

\- En effet, il est magnifique. Complimenta Stefan. Et dire que tous ce temps il était caché sous la maison de Bonnie.

\- Certes mais nous devrions y aller. D'autres démons peuvent revenir et nous devons le remettre à mes parents afin que Satan le cache. Ensuite nous irons retrouver Bonnie et mon frère. Aller en route.

Todd remit le calice dans le coffret et s'en alla de la cave. Une fois dehors, Todd ouvrit un portail qui les ramenais en Enfer ne se doutant pas qu'on les avaient observé et que leur conversations avait été écoutée.

 _A New York_

Le démon qui avait tout observé alla faire son rapport à sa maîtresse qui bien sur ne fut pas contente d'apprendre que sa nièce avait récupérer le calice et pas ses démons. Mais au lieu de tuer le démon, Harpia pensa à quelque chose et interrogea le démon.

\- Tu dis que mon neveu à enlever sa compagne et qu'ils vont partir à leur recherche ?

\- Oui maîtresse.

\- Hum. Tu vas les suivre et dès qu'ils ont retrouver Konnie tu reviens m'avertir.

\- Mais et … que faites vous du calice ?

\- Ils vont le remettre à Satan, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer à elle. Par contre s'ils retrouve Konnie et sa compagne je pourrais la prendre en otage afin d'avoir le calice et de continuer le rituel. Donc tu vas les suivre sans te faire voir tu as compris ? Je n'accepterais pas l'échec.

\- Bien maîtresse.

Le démon s'envola, disparaissant de la vue d'Harpia. Une fois le démon partit, Harpia laissa libre court à sa colère et frustration de ne pas avoir eu le calice mais au final si Todd retrouve Konnie elle pourra le récupérer et terminer la rituel.

 _En Enfer_

Une fois arriver dans la galerie des ses parents, Todd trouva sa mère avec Sananka dans les bras sur les genoux de son père qui étaient assis sur son trône. En voyant sa compagne, Matt alla vers elle et quémanda de la prendre ce que Dylan accepta. Matt était devenu complètement gaga de ce bébé.

En voyant ce que tenais leur fille dans ses mains, Dragor se leva ainsi que Dylan qui se précipitèrent devant elle.

\- Es ce que... Commença Dylan.

\- Oui mère c'est bien le calice. Termina Todd en tendant le coffret à son père.

\- Où la tu trouver ? Demanda Dragor.

\- Il était enterrer sous la maison de Bonnie. Expliqua Todd.

Todd expliqua toute l'histoire à ses parents mais ensuite elle remarqua qu'Elena et Damon manquait à l'appel.

\- Où sont Damon et Elena ?

\- Il s ont été enfermé dans la galerie des cristaux. Répondit Dragor avec une moue de « ce n'est pas important ».

\- Qu'ont ils fait ? Demanda Caroline.

Ce fut Dylan qui répondit. Après leur départ, Damon s'était remit du « coup de foudre » de Thunder mais c'est Elena qui avait fait tout capoter. Elle c'était mise à injurier Sananka ainsi que Dylan, ce qui n'avait pas plus à celle-ci. Elena était vraiment jalouse de l'attention de Matt envers le bébé, au bout d'un moment Dragor avait du intervenir surtout lorsque Damon avait mentionner « l'incident » à la galerie des cristaux. Dylan fut choquer et avait confier en vitesse le bébé à son compagnon avant de filer. A son retour celle-ci fut accompagner de Yué. Damon avait pâlit en voyant le sergent, Dylan lui avait ordonner d'emmener ces deux « perturbateurs » et de les enfermé dans une cage de cristal et qu'ils devaient se tenir tranquilles. Yué avait accepter et les avaient tous les deux emmener dans sa galerie.

\- Alors en résumer ils sont chez Yué ? Demanda Stefan.

\- En effet . Répondit Dragor avec non chalenge.

\- Dit moi qu'ils vont y rester pendant un moment. Pitié ! Supplia Todd à son père.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'Harpia soit neutraliser et que Bonnie et Konnie soit retrouver.

\- YESSSSS ! Merci seigneur ! S'extasia Todd. Enfin façon de parler. Dit elle à l'intention de Caroline, Matt et Stefan qui la regardait bizarement.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Stefan. Certes on doit retrouver Bonnie mais votre frère peut être n'importe où.

\- C'est vrai. Mais mon frère manipules les loups dois je vous rappeler.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Et alors ? Les loups dormes dans des grottes, ce que mon frère adore. Quand ils étaient petit, il adorait se planquer dans les grottes de notre royaume et suivait comme un petit chiot les différents meutes de loups en Enfer. Il aimait aussi se cacher dans les grottes dans le monde des humains. C'est là qu'on va le trouver mais ne vous inquiéter pas je connais ses petites cachettes. Alors maintenant allons y.

 **N/A : Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Nos amis on récupérer la relique qu' Harpia avait cacher. Damon et Elena vont réfléchir à leur actes. Bonnie sera présente dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui je vais faire un chapitre 100 % Bonnie/Konnie. Bonnie sera tout de la bouche de Konnie et elle essaiera de le comprendre, Konnie lui dira tout à propos de Doggi qui était une personne importante pour lui.**

 **Je vous dit la prochaine fois.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A Tadam, voici un chapitre spécial Konnie/Bonnie avec à la fin un petit mot sur Todd et compagnie. Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas._

 _Bamonloveforever : Merci pour ta review. Contente tu devienne accro à ma fic. Cela prouve que je fait bien mon boulot._

 _LydiaNgar1 : Ta review ma fait chaud au cœur. Surtout le fait que tu adore mes personnages et leur caractères. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas combien j'en ferais. J'écris au fur et a mesure. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Cassy : Merci pour ta review. En ce moment je suis en stage et je rentre tard donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire d'autres chapitres. Je vais essayer d'en écrire plus afin de poster régulièrement mais je peux rien te promettre à part que je abandonnerais pas ma fic. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Konnie raconte la vrai histoire du rituel à Bonnie, les « » signifie que c'est Konnie qui raconte._

Chapitre 9

 _Flash Back_

 _Bonnie était bloquée par la poigne que Konnie exerçais sur ses bras afin que son dos repose contre son torse. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il était trop fort pour elle et pour cause Bonnie se doutait qu'il devait être bien musclé._

 _« - C'est pas le moment de penser à ça » pensa-t-elle._

 _Bonnie vit que Damon se précipitait vers avant qu'être plaqué au sol par Kitsune. Konnie lui ordonna alors de lui dire de ne pas les suivre ce qu'elle fit. Puis Konnie ouvrit un portail derrière eux avant de commencer à la traîner avec lui mais avant de partir elle l'entendit dire quelque chose à sa sœur._

 _\- Au fait ma sœur, si j'étais toi je demanderais au trois amis de ma compagne ainsi qu'au hellhound ce que cherchait le diablotin la nuit où j'ai du intervenir en tuant les faucheurs d'âmes que notre chère tante à envoyer._

 _« - Hein ? Que voulait il dire par là ?»_

 _Mais Bonnie ne puis pas lui poser la question qu'il l'entraînait dans le portail._

 _Au Montana_

Une fois sortit du portail, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était dans une grotte. Sur les murs il y avait des torches qui servait de lampes, elle vit aussi une table avec des chaises, plus loin elle vit une entrée qui devait vers d'autres galeries de la grottes et sûrement vers la sortie. Car pour Bonnie une chose était sur, elle n'aillait pas rester avec ce démon.

Elle cogitait sur comment elle allait se défaire de sa prise quand elle le sentit se pencher vers son cou. Son souffle la chatouilla quand il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Bienvenu chez moi Bonnie.

Prise par un accès de courage, elle lui écrasa le pied gauche. Konnie fut tellement surprit qu'il la lâcha. Bonnie se retourna pour le pousser violemment avant de s'engager dans la galerie en face d'elle. Konnie se retrouva les fesses par terre encore surprit de se que Bonnie venais de lui faire.

\- Bonnie !

Bonnie l'entendit l'appeler mais elle continua à courir comme si l'Enfer était derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant elle entendit des bruits de pas et Konnie ordonner.

\- Aller à sa recherche et ramener la moi ! Mais ne lui faite aucun mal, comprit !

Bonnie sut qu'il avait ordonner à ses loups de sang de partir à sa recherche, Bonnie se remit donc à courir de toute ses forces. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie se cacha derrière une stalagmite et vit la meute défiler devant elle. Après que la meute fut passer, Bonnie sorti de sa cachette et continua son chemin. Au bout d'un moment elle arriva au bout d'un croisement où elle devait choisir la galerie de gauche ou droite. Elle était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'elle attendit des pas venant de derrière. La panique lui fit choisir la galerie de gauche, la suivant pendant un long un moment, elle déboucha sur une galerie où là elle vit l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Enfin la sortie.

Bonnie sourie puis se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Konnie déboula affolé. Bonnie couru vers l'entrée à toute vitesse ne semblant pas entendre ce qui lui dit.

\- Bonnie reviens. Ne vas pas vers la sortie !

Bonnie, en avait cure, elle continua de courir vers la sortie mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha elle reçu une grosse vague psychique qui l'envoya valdinguer dans la galerie. Cependant comme elle portait le poignard celui-ci la protégea mais Bonnie eut des brûlures aux bras, aux jambes et elle était sonnée. Bonnie entendit vaguement Konnie qui la rouspétait.

\- Pourquoi ne ma tu pas écouté ? Oh Bonnie je suis si désoler. Pardonne moi.

Bonnie voulut lui répondre mais ce fut impossible. Konnie se pencha et prit Bonnie dans ses bras, au moment où il voulut partir vers sa chambre, il entendit un « kling ». Regardant par terre, Konnie vit le poignard et là ses yeux s'agrandir. En effet il le reconnue, avant qu'il ne reçoive la sentence pour avoir poser sa marque sur un nourrisson, un de ses amis étaient venus le voir et il lui avait demander une faveur.

 _Flash Back_

 _Konnie moisissait dans une cellule, personne ne voulais comprendre que s'il n'avait pas poser sa marque sa compagne serais perdu. Il ne voulais pas la perdre de nouveau, non surtout pas. Il baissa la tête quand soudain il entendit des pas et une voix lui parler à travers les barreaux._

 _\- Oh Konnie qu'a tu fais mon enfant ?_

 _C'était Doggie, un démon forgeron, son seul ami -en dehors des autres anges du chaos- qui n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il était._

 _\- Je devais le faire sinon j'allais la perdre. Tu comprends Doggie ?_

 _\- Mais elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, tu aurais pu la tuer en faisant cela._

 _\- JE SAIS !_

 _Les mur se mirent à trembler, Konnie se précipita sur les barreaux tout en répétant_

 _\- JE NE VOULAIS PAS LA PERDRE ! ILS L'AURAIENT DE NOUVEAU ENLEVER POUR FAIRE CE RITUEL AFIN QUE JE SOIT LIER A LEUR FILLE ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS LIER A CETTE... JAMAIS ! ELLE EST MA COMPAGNE ! JE DEVAIS LA PROTEGER !_

 _Doggie vit que Konnie dégageait une aura étrange et les mur n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Le démon forgeron savait que Konnie achevais sa phase de transe mais si le garçon continuais il allais mourir._

 _\- Konnie calme toi. Si tu meures tu ne pourras jamais la revoir tu comprend ?_

 _Les paroles du démon forgeron firent mouche et Konnie se calma au point qu'il s'écroula dans sa cellule et pleura silencieusement. Doggie eu pitié pour lui et lui caressa les cheveux._

 _\- Écoute, ton père fait tout son possible mais je crains que tu ne puisse sortir des Enfer avant un moment._

 _\- Je dois la revoir, j'en ai besoins._

 _\- Chut, tu la reverras mais quand le moment sera venue mon garçon._

 _Doggie se leva pour partir mais Konnie le retint._

 _\- Attend, peut tu me rendre un service ? S'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Oui que veux tu ?_

 _\- Je voudrais que tu lui fabrique quelque chose._

 _Konnie lui expliqua ce que Doggie devait faire, celui-ci sourit et promit au garçon qu'il le ferais. Avant que Konnie ne se fasse emprisonner il sut que Doggie mourut, tuer par un chasseur de démon sur Terre. Jamais il ne sut si son ami lui avait fait le poignard._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

En voyant le poignard, il sut que son ami avait tenu sa promesse mais comment l'avait elle récupérer ? Plus tard les questions, Konnie devait s'occuper d'elle. Il se baissa et ramassa le poignard et il l'emmena plus loin dans la grotte jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

Bonnie fit un rêve étrange, dans ce rêve elle était devant un immense lac et il faisait beau et chaud. Soudain à travers le regard de Konnie - elle savait que c'était ses souvenirs- un jeune fille sortir de l'eau avec un alligator blanc. Soudain le rêve changea, se transformant en un cauchemar. Dans ce cauchemar, Bonnie sentit son corps se tordre de douleur. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle se réveilla en hurlant. Cessant de hurler, Bonnie regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans la grotte de Konnie mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Sur les murs il y avait des torches servant de lampe de chevet, le lit était un immense cercle dont les rebords étaient des rocher. Sous elle c'était non pas un matelas mais des plumes, plusieurs couches de plumes qui servaient de matelas et les couvertures étaient des peau de bêtes, Bonnie remarqua alors qu'elle était en sous vêtement et que ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bandages. Bonnie se rappela tout quand elle entendit des grognements qui était tout proche. Là Bonnie remarqua des yeux qui l'observaient avant que des loups ne sortent de l'ombre et qu'ils l'encerclait. Bonnie remonta les fourrures pour se couvrir tellement elle était gênée, les loups continuait de l'observer, elle remarqua que leur yeux étaient rouges sang et que leur fourrures étaient d'un mélange de rouge et de noir. Bonnie n'étaient pas vraiment rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas et là elle vit Konnie avec un autre loup qui lui arrivait à la hanche.

« - Le mâle alpha » pensa -t-elle.

Suite à un regard de Konnie le loup alpha s'avança et les autres loups se dirigèrent vers leur alpha et tous disparurent laissant leur maître avec sa compagne. Bonnie ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtement devant un garçon. Konnie commença à s'avancer vers elle et Bonnie essaya de disparaître sous les couvertures afin de cacher à Konnie qu'elle commençait à rougir comme une tomate.

Konnie se mit sur les rochers et resta en équilibre en s'accroupissant dessus et regarda Bonnie. Bonnie ne savait plus où se mettre, Konnie sortit le poignard et brisa le silence.

\- Ce poignard, c'est un ami à moi qui l'a fait. Peut tu me dire où tu l'à eu ?

\- Le hellhound de ta sœur m'avait dit d'aller au magasin « Ange et Démon ». Là j'ai rencontrer Angel et son frère qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un colis pour moi. C'étaient des livres et il y avait ce poignard. Ils devaient le garder afin de me le remettre selon le souhait de Doggie. Peut tu me dire qui est Doggie ainsi qu'Angel et son frère ?

Konnie resta songeur, il joua un peu avec le poignard avant de répondre à Bonnie.

\- Angel et son frère sont des elfes noirs qui adorent le monde des humains et surtout la mode. On peut dire qu'ils fournissent à tout les démons qui sont sur Terre des vêtements pour passer inaperçu. En ce qui concerne Doggie, c'était un démon forgeron et mon seul vrai ami. Quand tu es un ange du chaos, tu es crains par les autres démons car lorsque l'on est dans la phase où l'on récupère nos pouvoirs nous pouvons détruire une ville entière. Mes parents et ma sœur n'avaient pas peur de moi mais à part les autres anges du chaos je n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Doggie était le seul ami que j'ai eu, je fut très peiner lorsque j'ai appris sa mort.

\- Que lui est il arrivé ?

\- Un chasseur de démon la tué sur Terre. Avant que je ne sois enfermé je lui avait demander s'il pouvait te faire ce poignard. Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort je ne savais pas s'il avait eu le temps de le faire ou pas. Imagine ma surprise lorsque je t'ai transporter de le voir au sol.

\- Je suis désoler pour ton ami. Mais dis moi que c'est il passer à l'entrée de la grotte. Pourquoi je fut projeter ?

Konnie baissa la tête, l'ai penaud.

\- J'ai lancé un sort à l'entrée. Cela permet d'éviter à la neige d'entrer dans la grotte et de garder la chaleur. Cela camoufle l'entrée et éloigne les prédateurs. Expliqua Konnie.

\- La neige ? Demanda Bonnie surprise. Où on est exactement ?

\- Nous sommes toujours aux États-Unis dans une région où en ce moment c'est l'hiver. C'est tout ce que je pourrais te dire.

« - Frimeur » pensa Bonnie.

\- L'alpha et moi t'avons entendu hurler tout à l'heure. Quel souvenir t'a fait souffrir ?

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Konnie semblait vraiment inquiet du souvenir qui l'avait fait hurler. Au début elle ne voulais pas lui répondre mais voyant son air triste elle lui répondit.

\- Au début c'était un souvenir agréable. Tu étais dans un lac, puis une jeune fille est sortit de l'eau avec un alligator blanc. Puis cela à dégénérer, ton corps souffrais, tu avais tellement mal. C'était vraiment horrible.

Konnie ne disait rien, ce souvenir, il devait avoir 15 ans, remontait il y a très longtemps quand sa sœur l'avait emmener chez elle. Quand à la douleur, Bonnie avait ressentit ce que lui avait ressentit lorsque ses pouvoirs commençaient à se manifester. Il allait lui répondre quand il vit Bonnie grimacer de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche. Posant le poignard, il sauta sur le lit et se rapprocha de Bonnie qui le voyant tout près d'elle posa une main sur son torse.

\- N'approche pas.

Konnie eut un sourire diabolique en la voyant rougir mais il devait changer les bandages.

\- Ecoute je dois changer les bandages et te remettre un ongens pour soigner tes blessures. Tu pourrais garder des cicatrices, ce que je ne souhaite pas. De plus je me sens un peu responsable alors laisse moi te soigner, ma chérie.

\- HORS DE QUESTION !

Bonnie le repoussa, Konnie tomba sur les fesses sur son lit pour la deuxième fois tandis que Bonnie cachait sa poitrine avec une peau de bête.

\- Cela fait la deuxième fois que je me retrouve sur les fesses, cela va devenir une habitude. Sache que je t'ai déshabiller moi même et que je ne me suis pas rincer l'œil je peux te rassurer là dessus. De plus tu n'est pas la première fille que je vois à moitié nus.

Bonnie en resta estomaquer mais surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le « tu n'est pas la première fille que je vois à moitié nus ». Konnie devait avoir entre 22 et 23 ans mais Bonnie savait que c'était un démon. Curieuse elle lui posa quand même la question.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par « tu n'est pas la première fille que je vois à moitié nus » ? Je te signale que n'a que 22 ou 23 ans.

Konnie ce mit alors à rire, Bonnie se sentie vexer qu'elle lui envoya un oreiller dans la tronche afin qu'il cesse de se moquer d'elle. Après tout elle venait juste d'apprendre son existence. Enlevant l'oreiller, Konnie cessa de rire en voyant la mine de Bonnie. Il ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle.

\- Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. J'oublie que toi et tes amis venais juste d'apprendre notre existence. Physiquement j'ai l'air de faire cette tranche d'âge mais je suis beaucoup plus âgés.

\- De combien ? 10 ans ? 20 ans ? Répondit Bonnie avec ironie.

\- Je viens d'avoir 800 ans.

Là Bonnie crut qu'elle allais tomber dans les pommes. Konnie avait 800 ans, là c'est sur elle était vraiment gêner. Il avait dut en voir des filles à moitié nus voir plus. En pensant qu'il aurait pu coucher avec d'autres filles, Bonnie eut une pointe de jalousie. Elle jalousait tellement ces filles qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Konnie c'était rapprocher d'elle à tel point que leur visage se touchait presque. Bonnie voulut reculer mais il lui prit les épaules et l'embrassa. Bonnie fut surprise mais en même temps elle reprit ses esprits et voulut se défaire de sa prise, cependant ce fut impossible. Bonnie ne sut pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il embrassait tellement bien qu'elle se sentait bien. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Bonnie en resta estomaqué, Konnie quand à lui lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas à tant faire, ni d'êtres jalouse, elles n'étaient rien pour moi. Il n'y a que toi qui compte maintenant, tu me complètes. Aller laisse moi te soigner.

Bonnie encore sous le choc du baiser hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Konnie lui enleva alors la couverture et s'attaqua aux bandages sans pour au tant se rincer l'œil. En enlevant les bandages il s'aperçut que les brûlures avaient presque disparus. Il décida quand même de lui remettre de l'ongen et de remettre des bandages propres. Une fois l'opération finit, Konnie lui caressa la joue. Bonnie appréciait ce geste mais elle décida de briser le silence.

\- Comment à tu sus que tu que j'étais jalouse ?

Konnie cessa de lui caresser et posa son index sur la marque que Bonnie avait entre les seins. Bonnie baissa la tête afin de voir la marque que Konnie lui avait fait quand elle était un nourrisson. Elle y posa les doigts dessus, sous ses doigts elle senti un relief comme si il l'avait graver dans sa chair avec un couteaux. Relevant la tête, Bonnie l'interrogea du regard, Konnie retira son doigt et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ma marque est lien entre nous deux. Tu peux ressentir ce que je ressent tout comme moi qui peux ressentir tes émotions. J'ai senti que tu étais jalouse de mes « conquêtes » mais sache qu'elle n'était rien mais absolument rien, certains voulait juste savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un ange du chaos dans leur lit. A la fin je me suis lassé de leur petit jeux, puis je suis entré dans ma phase de récupération de pouvoir. Pour te dire, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans mon lit.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire à ça. Des questions la taraudait mais au final elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Comment ce fait il que ta marque n'apparaisse que maintenant ?

\- Le sort que ta grand-mère avait poser sur toi c'est estomper. La première fois que tu as vu mes souvenirs cela voulais dire que le sort commençait à disparaître.

Bonnie baissa la tête et se mit alors frissonner malgré la couverture. Konnie lui mit alors son manteau de cuir sur ses épaules afin que sa compagne ne prenne pas froid.

\- Je vais aller te chercher de nouveaux vêtements. Tu peux te reposer dans mon lit. Reste coucher afin que tes blessures guérissent mieux.

Konnie lui embrassa le front puis la prenant par les épaules il la recoucha sur son lit. Il lui laissa son manteau et remonta plusieurs peau de bêtes afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Bonnie le vit quitter le lit afin de se diriger vers la galerie mais avant qu'il ne s'y engouffre, Konnie siffla et le loup alpha apparut. Konnie se baissa afin de lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille puis le loup alpha s'approcha du lit. Bonnie resserra les pans du manteau, le loup alpha s'avança vers elle puis il se coucha à côté d'elle. Bonnie pouvait poser sa tête dans son encolure, mais préféra laisser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Konnie disparut dans la galerie laissant Bonnie sous la garde du loup alpha.

Au bout de 3 heures, Bonnie émergea de sa sieste pour trouver un autre loup plus petit que l'alpha qui était au bout du lit mais aussi une pile de vêtement avec un mot posé dessus. Prenant le mot elle y lut « Quand tu seras réveiller, habille toi et rejoint moi dans la galerie servant de salon. Bloody t'y emmènera. P.S : J'espère que tu as rêver de moi durant ton sommeille. »

Bonnie sourit quand même à ce commentaire puis regarda de nouveau la pile de vêtement. Elle y trouva un jean délavé, un t-shirt à manche longue et un pull rayer noir et gris à capuche ainsi que des nouveau sous-vêtements. Là Bonnie devint rouge comme une pivoine, comment Konnie savait qu'elle bonnet elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que c'était lui qui l'avait déshabillé.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me suis pas rincer l'œil » ouais c'est cela. Pervers !

Suite à ses paroles, Bloody se réveilla pour fixer Bonnie de ses yeux rouges et Bonnie lui sourit avant de se saisir des vêtements avant de s'en vêtir. Au bout de 5 minutes Bonnie fut habiller, elle mit aussi le manteau de Konnie pour avoir encore chaud avant de rejoindre Konnie. S'approchant du loup elle se pencha et lui murmura.

\- Emmène moi vers Konnie s'il te plaît.

Le loup du nom de Bloody se leva afin d'emmener Bonnie voir son maître. Bonnie suivit le loup à travers les diverses galeries de la grotte jusqu'à débouler dans une immense galerie où il y avait une grande table avec des cloches à repas, Konnie y était assis et Bonnie vit le loup alpha qui était allonger à côté de son maître. En voyant arriver Bonnie et Bloody, Konnie se leva ainsi que le loup alpha. Konnie fit signe à Bonnie d'approcher, celle-ci s'exécuta suivit par Bloody. Une fois à la hauteur de Konnie celui-ci lui tira une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir ce que Bonnie fit sans hésiter. Une fois assise Bonnie remarqua que Bloody tourna autour du loup alpha avant que Konnie ne leur fasse un signe pour qu'ils puissent les laisser seuls. Bonnie vit les deux loups sortirent tandis que Konnie poussa un soupir.

\- Ah lala.

\- Il y a un problème avec ces deux loups ?

\- Bloody est la femelle de Blood, le loup alpha. Bloody doit être en chaleur. Dès que j'ai le dos tourné ces deux là n'arrêtent pas de se faire des mamours. Tu as bien dormis ? Pas de cauchemars ?

\- Non pas de nouveaux cauchemars. Et oui j'ai bien dormi.

Konnie remarqua qu'elle avait mit son manteau, cela lui fit sourire de la voir avec l'un de ses vêtement sur le dos. S'approchant de la table il enleva les cloches qui couvraient trois assiettes. La première contient de l'entrée : tomates, concombres, la deuxième le plat principal : de la viande avec des pâtes et la troisième le dessert : une mousse au chocolat. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vu de cuisine, ni de frigo ou de congélateur. Mais pour le moment elle avait surtout faim. Donc ne faisant pas prier elle prit l'assiette contenant l'entrée. Konnie sourit de la voir mangé avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Bonnie mangeait de bon cœur tellement avait faim. Konnie la regardait comme fasciner, une fois qu'elle eut finit Bonnie repoussa l'assiette avant de prendre celle contenant le plat principal. Cependant Bonnie commençait à avoir soif.

\- Je commence à avoir soif, je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

\- Bien sur.

Konnie se leva afin de se diriger vers la paroi de la grotte. Là Bonnie vit qu'il posa la main sur la paroi qui au contact de la main de Konnie s'ouvrit et là Bonnie vit Konnie en sortir une bouteille d'eau et un verre qu'il posa sur la table tandis que la faille se refermait.

\- Merci. Mais dit moi comment...

\- C'est un secret. Si tu es sage je pourrais te le dire un jour.

Il la taquinait, Bonnie en était certaine mais elle ne s'offusqu'à pas au contraire elle le trouvait drôle, ce qui pour elle était bizarre. Avant d'attaquer le plat principal, elle voulait lui poser la question qui fâche. Todd lui avait raconter ce qui c'était passer quand elle était nourrisson mais c'était de son point de vue. Bonnie voulait elle connaître le point de vu de Konnie cependant elle craignait qu'il le prenne mal ou qu'elle dise des choses qu'elle regretterait. Voyant qu'elle ne ^mangeais pas Konnie rompit le silence.

\- Bonnie que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Rien. En fait j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Mais j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Todd ma raconté toute l'histoire mais c'était de son point de vue. Je veux connaître l'histoire de ton point de vue. J'ai le droit de savoir tout car je pense que Todd ma épargner certains détails assez sanglants j'imagine.

\- Tu imagines très bien. Répondit Konnie d'une voix grave.

Après cela Konnie ne dit plus rien, en effet sa sœur lui avait tout dit mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Il avait peur qu'elle le prenne pour un monstre mais en même temps elle avait raison sur un point : elle avait le droit de savoir toute la vérité aussi sanglante soit elle. Mais il préféra qu'elle termine son repas avant de tout lui raconter.

\- Très bien, je te dirais toute l'histoire mais dès que tu auras fini ton repas.

\- Je...

\- Comme tu la dit, ma sœur ta éviter certains détails que tu à pu voir dans certains de mes souvenirs. Je m'en voudrais que tu rendes ce repas à cause de ce que je vais te révéler.

Face à cet argument Bonnie ne put le contredire donc elle termina son repas afin d'entendre Konnie lui dire ce qui c'est vraiment passer cette nuit qui scella son destin à ce démon. Une fois que Bonnie finit les assiettes, Konnie baissa la tête avant de regarder Bonnie dans les yeux.

\- Es tu sur de vouloir vraiment savoir ce qui se passa cette fameuse nuit ?

\- Oui aussi dur quelle puise être.

\- Très bien alors écoute mais je t'aurais prévenus. Tous commença lorsque je fut prit dans ma période où mon propre commençait à se manifesté. J'avais mal pendant des jours, je tremblais tellement la douleur était atroce. Mes parents ainsi que ma sœur avaient peur que je meure, au bout d'un moment ma période arrivais à sa fin quand je senti que l'on m'invoquais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on m'invoquais mais cette fois là je ne pus résister à l'appelle. Une fois arriver sur Terre, je vis plusieurs personnes qui m'entouraient couverte de robe de cérémonie : des fanatiques. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de personne m'invoquais moi ou d'autre démon. Cependant je su que quelque chose clochait, ces personnes m'avaient enfermé dans un cercle pour me contenir ignorant que j'étais un démon beaucoup plus puissant. J'entendis des cris d'enfants au moins deux enfants. Là je sus qu'il s'agissait de sacrifice et croit moi j'allais pas me laisser faire. Un homme approcha ainsi que sa femme qui tenait un nourrisson : une fille. La femme en me voyant était ébloui et me présenta l'enfant que identifiait comme le sien. L'enfant n'arrêtait pas de pleuré, cela m'exaspérait grandement, la mère n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier devant moi en disant :

« - Chut. Regarde ma fille, c'est lui qui deviendra ton fiancé. Tu pourras resté belle et jeune grâce à lui. »

En ayant entendu cela, je me rebellais. Ma période de récupération de pouvoir n'étant pas finit on peut dire que j'était encore sous tension.

« - Tu rêve femme si tu crois que je vais me lier à ta pleurnichard de fille qui commence SERIEUSEMENT A M'ENERVER ! »

Suite à cela, la petite peste recommença à pleurer de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le mari intervienne.

« - Silence, Konnie fils de Dragor et de Dylan. Cette nuit tu seras liè à notre fille Elena par le sacrifice de cette enfant. »

A ce moment là un autre fanatique apparut tenant un autre nourrisson qui pleurait mais en silence, ce nourrisson c'était toi. Dès que tu me vis tu as arrêter de pleurer et tu tourner tes yeux verts vers moi. Dès que j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai senti en moi un apaisement, j'étais serin. J'ai su alors que tu était ma compagne que j'attendais depuis des siècles. Et ces idiots allaient te sacrifier pour me lier à leur satané fille. Je vis soudain que l'homme sortit un poignard afin de te sacrifier et sa femme sourit comme une psychopathe. Là une colère s'empara de moi du à ma période de pouvoir et le fait que j'avais devant moi ma compagne, bref avant qu'il ne puisse te poignarder je me mit à rire comme un forcené ce qui attira leur attention. L'homme me regarda et me lança.

« - Qu'es ce qui te fait rire fils de Dragor la mort de ce nourrisson.

\- Oh non c'est plutôt votre mort qui va me faire rire.

\- Tu ne peux sortir du cercle vil démon.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel démon, misérable crétin ! Je suis un ange du chaos qui est dans sa période de récupération de ses pouvoirs et vous voulez en plus sacrifier ma compagne ! Et cela me met particulièrement en rogne !

\- Ta compagne ?

\- Oui ma compagne. Et croit moi il ne faut jamais se mettre entre un démon et sa compagne. Quand à ce cercle il ne retint pas la preuve. »

A ce moment je sortit du cercle ce qui fit paniquer les disciple. Le disciple qui te tenais prit le poignard afin de te tuer mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Insista Bonnie devant l'hésitation de Konnie.

\- Mais je l'en empêchait en plongeant ma main dans sa cage thoracique afin d'en extraire son cœur que j'écrasai dans mon poing. En tombant je pus te récupérer, cachant ton visage dans mon giron j'essayai de te calmer. Puis remarquant les disciples autour de moi je libérais une vague meurtrière qui eut pour effet de les couper en deux. Je regardais les cadavres autour de moi mais je ne vis pas l'homme avec sa femme et leur fille jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une voiture s'éloigner. A ce moment là je les maudits en leur disant que leur tout allais venir que je viendrais leur arracher le cœur à eux et leur fille. Puis je reportais mon regard sur toi qui pleurait doucement mais tu n'avais pas peur. A ce moment là je réalisais qu'ils pourraient revenir pour t'enlever et alors tu mourras. Cette nuit là je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'ai fait ma marque avec du sang sur ton petit abdomen malgré le fait que tu aurais pu mourir mais j'avais peur de te perdre. Mon père est arrivé avec ma sœur et ta grand-mère, celui-ci réussit à me maîtriser et ta grand-mère te récupéra. Je me suis réveiller en Enfer devant Satan, Lucifer et Belzébuth. Les deux frères me reprochait la marque tandis que Satan est plus clémente suite à ma situation. Je fut donc emprisonner dans un paysage où il neigeait éternellement. Tu connais la suite.

\- Tu as tué des gens juste pour moi ? Demanda Bonnie d'une petite voix.

Konnie vit qu'elle tremblais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et lui balance une des assiette dans la tête.

\- TU AS TUE DES GENS JUSTE POUR MOI ? MAIS TU ES CINGLE ?

\- Cinglé ? Je te rappelle qu'il allais te sacrifier. Quoi tu te sens coupable de leur mort ?

\- A TON AVIS ?

-Bonnie je n'avais pas le choix c'était toi ou eux.

\- JE SAIS MAIS...

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Konnie qui commençais à s'énerver ne comprenant pas sa compagne.

\- Je... Je suis aussi coupable qu'Elena. Lança Bonnie.

Konnie vit alors rouge, se levant comme un diable sur ressort il prit Bonnie par les épaules et la secoua avant de lui dire.

\- Tu n'est pas comme Elena tu m'entend ? TU N'EST PAS COMME ELLE COMPRIT ? Si je l'ai fait c'était pour te protéger parce que tu es ma compagne ! Je serais prêt à tuer de nouveau pour toi.

-CLACK

Bonnie mit une clack à Konnie parce qu'elle avait peur et que Konnie devenait menaçant. Konnie fut surprit mais il lâcha Bonnie et commença à s'éloigner quand Bonnie le rappela d'une petite voix.

\- Konnie je suis...je suis désoler.

\- Il faut que tu comprenne que pour sa compagne un démon est prêt à tous même à tuer pour elle car elle est out pour elle. Je vais te laisser afin que tu réfléchisse, je dois aller chasser, tu restera avec Bloody.

Konnie disparut dans la galerie laissant Bonnie toute seule qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Entendant des pas elle crut que c'était Konnie mais c'était Bloody. La louve semblait l'attendre, Bonnie se leva et suivit la louve qui la menait dans la chambre à coucher. Sur le lit Bonnie vit le poignard avec un mot. Prenant le poignard Bonnie prit le mot et le lut.

« - Je te rend le poignard. Bloody te tiendra compagnie le temps que je revienne de ma chasse. Je te pardonne pour la claque car je la méritais. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Repose toi.

Je t'aime Bonnie »

Le « je t'aime Bonnie » lui fit chaud au cœur, Bonnie pense qu'elle l'a mal jugé et lui dirai à son retour.

 _En Louisiane_

Todd était debout en train de regarder la carte des États-Unis agrandis 100 fois. La carte comportait des croix rouges là où elle et les amis de Bonnie avait visiter les grottes où Konnie préférait se cacher dans le monde des humains. Leur dernière visite avait été infructueuse, Konnie n'était pas là et c'était le dernier endroit où ils avaient chercher. Matt voulait absolument renter en Enfer voir San comme il l'appelait mais Todd avait dit « non ». Elle le comprenait mais Matt devait les aider a retrouver Bonnie. Après coup Matt comprit ce que Todd voulait dire et c'était reprit. Stefan était partit chasser, Todd lui avait où il pouvait se nourrir. Todd regardait toujours la carte lorsque Caroline vint se poster à côté d'elle inquiète.

\- Va t-on la retrouver ?

\- Oui bien sur. Je suis sur d'avoir oublier un endroit, je suis sur que mon frère avait un autre endroit où se cacher. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je comprend. Todd j'ai une question à propos de Matt et de Sananka. Matt est un être humain et votre sœur est un bébé pour le moment. Mais lorsqu'elle sera adulte, Matt sera un... enfin.

Caroline ne sut comment terminer sa phrase et Todd se tourna vers elle afin de la consoler.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire mais tu dois savoir une chose, Matt à commencer à ne plus vieillir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lorsqu'un démon choisi une compagne ou un compagnon humain et qu'il l'emmène en Enfer et une fois en Enfer il/elle ne vieillit plus. Lorsqu'il revient sur Terre, le processus de vieillissement humain reprend son cour plus lentement. En gros Matt vieillit un peu moins vite qu'un humain normal sur Terre. Quand le moment sera venu, lui et ma sœur devront faire un rituel où Sananka devra poser sa marque sur Matt afin que tout le monde sache qu'il est son compagnon et à ce moment là il vieillira comme un démon. Étant un vampire tu ne peux vieillir, nous autres démons vieillissons très très lentement qu'on nous croient immortels alors qu'en fait nous vieillissons.

\- Quand doit elle faire se rituel ? Demanda Caroline curieuse.

\- Quand elle aura 18 ans. Répondit Todd.

Todd sut que Caroline allait lui dire « 18 ans ? Mais c'est long », alors elle lui révéla quelque chose d'autres sur les démons.

\- Ma sœur aura 18 ans dans 18 mois. Une année en Enfer correspond à un mois lorsque nos sommes nourrissons et que nous naissons en Enfer. Notre notions du temps n'est pas la même que sur Terre. De plus notre apparence c'est juste pour se fondre dans la masse. Mon père à une apparence d'un homme de 28 ans mais c'est juste une apparence pour passer inaperçu sur Terre. Il aura put prendre l'apparence d'un adolescent de 18 voir même de 15 ans. En réalité mon père à pas moins de 20 milles ans.

Todd regarda Caroline qui en resta bouche bée, Todd sourit.

\- Quand à ma mère, elle à 2 000 ans. Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle est une hybride donc lorsque ses pouvoirs sont venus elle avait 22 ans. Son apparence humaine est celle qu'elle avait avant de se métamorphosé.

\- Je comprend mieux maintenant.

A ce moment là Stefan revint de sa chasse en claquant la porte.

\- Punaise, les nuits sont froides ici.

Au mot « froid », Todd eu un déclic et regarda de nouveau la carte et se souvint qu'il y avait une grotte qu'il n'avait pas encore visiter.

\- Stefan va chercher Matt. Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons revinrent et Todd leur dit tout.

\- Je sais où est mon frère. Il est dans le Montana. A cette période c'est l'hiver donc la neige peut cacher l'entrée.

\- Pourquoi une région si froide ? Demanda Matt.

\- Parce que si jamais Bonnie réussissait à s'enfuir elle ne pourrait aller bien loin. Ces montagnes sont dangereuses pour une novice voir mortelle. Il compte là-dessus.

\- C'est futé. Reconnut Matt.

\- En effet. Mais attention, l'entrée est sûrement protéger par un sort ou par un loup de sang donc messieurs et madame ne joué surtout pas au héros. Cependant j'ai une connaissance au Montana, une sorcière des neiges qui vit en couple avec un loup des glaces. Elle pourra vous protéger de la magie de mon frère. Bien maintenant reposer vous car nous partons dans 6 heures.

Chacun partis se reposer ne se doutant pas que leur conversations fut épier par un espion.

 **N/A:Voilà alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre.** **LydiaNgar1, tu te posais la question sur Matt/Sananka, j'espère que l'explication t'a plus. Je vais essayer de poster d'autres chapitre mais comme je l'ai dit en haut je suis en stage et le soir je suis un peu crever pour continuer et l'inspiration ne vient pas tout de suite. Je comprend la réaction de certains moi même je lis des fanfic donc je sais ce que cela fait d'attendre. Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus vite mais je vous promet rien, désoler.**

 **J** **'ai fait en sorte que Bonnie se sente coupable que Konnie est du tuer pour elle parce que personne n'a tant fait ppur elle mais elle ne sais pas comment le dire à Konnie. Dans le prochain chapitre Il y aura encore du Bonnie/Konnie avec un moment assez chaud mais vite** **interrompu** **par nos amis et bien sur Harpia sera de la partie.** **Je commence à savoir comment finir ma fic mais je ne sait pas encore combien il reste de chapitre mais on commence à arriver vers le combat final. Cependant je dois vous avouez une info à laquelle je suis sur vous n'y avez pas pensé et qui est : lorsque les parents d'Elena ont invoquer Konnie ils croyaient qu'ils serraient protéger par le cercle ce qui fut une grande erreur de plus ils ignoraient que Konnie était un ange du chaos. Alors pourquoi l'invoquer au risque de se faire tuer ? Et si** **tout cela avait été manigancer et si les parents d'Elena étaient juste des pions** **pour quelqu'un mais qui ?**

 **J** **e vous laisse cogiter la dessus. Je sais je suis sadique mais je me dois de réserver du suspens sur ma fic.**

 **Sinon laisser moi des review si vous avez aimer et je vous dit au prochain chapitre.**

 **Bisous**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A : Je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre. Vous aurez une information sur le fait que Kitsune l'ancien hellhound de Todd à choisit de rompre son lien. Certes Bonnie est la compagne de Konnie mais vous verrez qu'il avait déjà commencer à se rebeller avant de rencontrer Bonnie. Mais Chut ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Mais avant je tiens à remercier :_

 _Cassy : Je te remercie de ta review et que tu ai aimé le moment Bonnie/Konnie. Je suis honoré que aime ma fic._

 _Bamonloveforever : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre._

 _LydiaNgar : Wahou ! J'ai jamais vu une aussi longue review même si elle divisés en 3 parties. Je dois te dire que te review ma fait plaisir mais aussi surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais au tant en dire ce chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer encore plus ce chapitre._

 _WhiteBlackGrey : Ton message ma fait drôlement plaisirs. J'espère que tu prendras plaisirs à lire ce chapitre._

 _Encore une petite chose, ce chapitre contient une scène assez « hot » entre Konnie et Bonnie. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est classé « M ». Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture._

Chapitre 10

 _Dans un village au Montana_

Après avoir traversé un portail crée par Todd, Stefan, Caroline et Matt se retrouvèrent dans le Montana avec elle et Kitsune. C'était l'hiver. Heureusement Todd leur avait acheté des vêtements spéciaux du Montana tandis qu'elle ne portait qu'un manteau de laine, une grosse écharpe et de longues bottes noir montant jusqu'aux genoux. En la voyant ainsi, on ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu survivre à ce climat.

En arrivant, Todd avaient amené les deux vampires et l'humain vers une grande maison assez typique, très spacieuse qui pouvait contenir du monde. Lorsque Todd avait frappé à la porte ce fut un petit garçon de 4 ans aux cheveux blanc qui leur ouvrit. En voyant la femme démon, celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras en criant « Todi », ce qui fit s'esclaffer tout le monde sauf Todd qui leva les yeux au ciel. Suite au cri du garçon une jeune femme enceinte arriva en disant « Swen » avant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de dire à la petite troupe d'entrer.

Plus tard Matt, Stefan et Caroline avait appris que la jeune femme se nommait Icia, une sorcière des neiges qui vivait en couple avec Zéro, le bêta de la meute du Montana. Zéro avait prévenu son alpha, Selcius de la visite de Todd. Celui-ci avait donné son accord pour que Todd puisse amener d'autres personnes sur son territoire.

Swen était le fils d'Icia et de Zéro. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Todd il l'appelait « Todi » au grand dam de la concerné. Dès que Todd avait omit le souhait de leur parler en privé Zéro confia Swen à la compagne de Selcius, Freezia. Dès que l'enfant fut partit Todd entra dans le vif du sujet. A la fin Zéro tenait la main d'Icia qui porta machinalement la main sur son ventre. Elle était enceinte de deux mois.

Au final Icia accepta de leur faire un sort de protection sauf pour Todd qui pourrait déjouer les sorts de son frère du au fait qu'elle était plus âgée. Icia sortit suivit de Matt, Stefan et Caroline pour faire le sort. Kitsune les suivit sous le regard de Zéro. Restant seul avec Zéro, Todd lui demanda alors quelques détails.

\- Est-ce que ton alpha à remarqué des choses inhabituelles durant vos chasses ? Des cadavres d'animaux ou d'humains qui ont eu une mort suspecte ?

\- Non rien. Mais certains loups ont entendu des cris qui ne venaient pas des loups de la région. Mais je pense que lui et sa meute ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention de la meute et des humains. Je crois qu'il veut rester discret. Annonça Zéro.

\- Je le crois aussi mais la meute ne sait jamais aventuré ici ? Demanda Todd en dépliant une carte et montrant un endroit à Zéro.

\- C'est hors territoire de la meute. En hiver c'est un endroit vraiment dangereux surtout pour des novices. Ton frère à su choisir le bon endroit mais je me rappelle que quand il était petit il aimait s'aventurer dans des endroits vraiment dangereux, c'était sûrement lié à sa nature d'ange du chaos.

\- C'est sûr ! Mon frère était un vrai casse-cou. Merci Zéro. Remercia Todd en repliant la carte.

Todd allait la ranger quand Zéro lui prit le poignet, ce qui la surprit.

\- Zéro ?

\- Todd es-tu sûre que tu n'a pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme le fait que tu n'es plus liée à ton hellhound ?

Todd ne sut pas quoi répondre, de tous les loups de Selcius, Zéro était le seul qui pouvait voir les liens qui unissaient les couples ou les maîtres et leur animaux. Todd voyait que Zéro n'était pas content qu'elle lui ait caché ce détail mais pas à cause de la meute ou d'Icia. Il y a plusieurs siècles Todd avait affronté un hellhound encore plus rare que Kitsune, c'était un hellhound à écailles d'argent. Les hellhounds aux écailles d'argents comme leur nom l'indique avaient le corps couvert d'écailles d'argent qui viraient au rouge sang lorsqu'ils étaient en colère mais surtout ils étaient nyctalope. Leur sang était argenté, certains disait que si leur sang entrait en contact avec une blessure ou les yeux, la personne pouvait acquérir certains détails des ces hellhounds pour toujours malgré son ascendance démoniaque. Lorsque Todd en avait combattu un, elle avait reçu du sang dans l'œil gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas lié à cette affaire. Il a choisit Bonnie parce qu'elle est la compagne de Konnie, c'est pourquoi il a brisé son lien avec moi.

\- Peut être mais n'oublie pas que c'est depuis cette affaire qu'il commençait à se rebeller. J'étais là quand il à failli te mordre.

Todd s'en souvenait très bien mais contrairement à son grand-père elle était une femme avec du sang d'humain et de siluria dans les veines. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait contrôler entièrement un hellhound.

\- Cela n'à rien avoir. Tu oublies mon ascendance et le fait que je sois une femme. Le fait qu'il a choisit un nouveau maître n'a rien avoir avec cette affaire Zéro. De plus mon œil à bien été nettoyé et je suis allée voir la guérisseuse pendant plusieurs siècles et elle n'a rien trouvé.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne sait pas tout sur la propriété de leur sang Todd, il se peut...

\- Il ne se peut rien du tout ! Tu mélanges tout.

A ce moment là Zéro fut debout et devant Todd qui ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Zéro lui prit la gorge sans la lui serrer afin d'approcher plus près le visage de la jeune femme. Dans l'œil gauche Zéro vit un petit point argenté en bas de son iris. Relâchant Todd Zéro lui avoua :

\- Cela a commencé Todd.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'as tu vu dans mon œil gauche ? Paniqua Todd en se le touchant.

\- Dans ton œil gauche, j'ai vu un point argenté qui va grandir dans les prochains mois. Todd tu auras les yeux vairons mais tu verras rien de ton œil gauche durant la journée, tu ne verras qu'à la nuit tombée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y avait rien pendant plusieurs siècles.

\- Je suis désolé Todd.

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien. Ah merde !

Entendant du bruit, Todd murmura alors doucement à Zéro.

\- Ne dit rien à Icia mais surtout pas aux humains qui m'accompagnent, ils sont déjà inquiets pour Bonnie, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent encore plus.

\- Je ne leur dirai rien. Promit mais fait attention, le changement pourrais arriver vite. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Je te le promets.

Une fois qu'Icia fut revenue dans la pièce avec Matt, Stefan et Caroline, Todd lui demanda.

\- C'est bon Icia ?

\- Oui. Ils sont protégés mais je ne peux pas garantir que mes sorts fonctionneront contre la magie de ton frère.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux vu ton état. Merci Icia. Zéro nous y allons.

Todd fit un pas mais elle faillit tomber par terre. Sur sa jambe gauche était agrippé Swen qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Je veux que Todi reste.

Poussant un soupir, Todd réussit -non sans mal- à enlever « l'intrus », avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Désolé mon grand mais j'ai une mission. Mais si tu es sage, TRES sage, je reviendrai.

L'enfant sourit et fit un câlin à Todd qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de le rendre à sa mère sous le regard de Zéro. Une fois dehors, la troupe monta sur des motoneiges prêtées par la meute afin de se rendre vers la grotte de Konnie.

 _Dans la grotte_

Bonnie arpentait les diverses galeries suivit de Bloody, la compagne du loup alpha. Bonnie continuait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé avec Konnie mais surtout à sa conversation avec Bloody.

 _Flash Back_

 _Bonnie était assise dans le lit à relire le mot de Konnie et à lorgner le poignard. Mais surtout elle repensa à sa conversation avec Konnie sur ce qui c'était vraiment passer cette nuit là._

 _\- Il a tué pour moi. Moi qui ne suis qu'une sorcière, une simple humaine. Lui un démon de 800 ans, a tué pour un banal nourrisson._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas un banal nourrisson pour lui._

 _Bonnie senti les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bloody qui était assise, droite comme un « I ». Cela n'étonna pas plus Bonnie qui avait déjà vu un chien des Enfers parler. Non ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était l'intonation que Bloody avait utilisée._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Tu m'as très bien entendu sorcière. Pour Konnie tu étais sa compagne qui allait mourir. Comment crois tu qu'il allait réagir ? Aurais-tu voulus mourir ?_

 _\- Non bien sur que non mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ?_

 _\- Rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

 _Après avoir dit cela, un missile rouge et noir la percuta et Bonnie finit allongée sur le dos. Bloody avait une patte sur son sternum et ses crocs près de son cou._

 _\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ? C'est bien ce que tu dis ? Sache que lorsque Konnie nous a invoqué, il a du sacrifier deux personnes qu'il connaissait car il n'avait pas le choix. Pour lui, tuer n'est pas une drogue mais un moyen défensif, c'est ce qui caractérise un ange du chaos. Comment crois tu qu'il était lorsque chaque nuit il se remémorait la tuerie ou quand il a du sacrifier des personnes pour nous invoquer ? Mal très mal mais c'est un ange du chaos. Les anges du chaos ne sèment que la destruction, la douleur sans le vouloir. Lorsqu'ils trouvent leur âme sœur, celle-ci leur permet une certaine stabilité et leur apporte du réconfort mais aussi de l'amour. Voilà ce que tu es pour lui, son âme sœur qu'il attend depuis un moment, il t'apportera protection mais aussi de l'amour quand à toi tu l'aideras à se sentir bien. Es ce que tu as saisi ?_

 _Bonnie hocha la tête, Bloody enleva sa patte et se recula pour s'asseoir tandis que Bonnie se releva et se tâta la gorge. Bloody voyait qu'elle avait comprit mais elle voyait que la jeune fille demeurait triste. Bloody allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais ce fut Bonnie qui répondit la première._

 _\- J'ai bien comprit ton message mais c'est juste que comparé à lui je me sens nulle. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de fort qui soit comme lui._

 _\- Tu es forte et tu es parfaite pour Konnie. Crois moi tu es celle qui lui faut. Aller viens je vais te faire visiter la grotte pour te changer les idées._

 _Bonnie se leva et suivit la louve parmi les galeries qui composaient la grotte servant de refuge à Konnie et sa meute de loups._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Bonnie ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait à travers les galeries de la grotte avec Bloody. Elle avait vu le lac souterrain qui servait de piscine et de bain avec sa cascade, la galerie qui servait pour s'entraîner, celle qui servait aux loups pour jouer et d'autres dont Bonnie ne retint pas le nom. Pourtant à un moment Bloody la mit en garde sur une galerie qui était particulière. En effet cette galerie servait de salle à manger aux loups après la chasse et qu'elle ne devait jamais entrer aux risques qu'elle se fasse attaquer. Bonnie comprit que leur instinct prenait le dessus, cependant elle sentait que Bloody ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle allait lui faire part de son pressentiment lorsque Bloody s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille, Bonnie entendit alors des pas de loups mais aussi les pas de Konnie. Bonnie voulut le rejoindre mais Bloddy s'interposa entre elle et la troupe qui commençait à arriver.

\- Retourne dans la chambre et n'en sort que lorsque Konnie, mon compagnon ou moi venons a toi. Ils reviennent de la chasse, le sang frais va faire remonter en nous notre instinct animal. Je préférerais ne pas te prendre pour une intruse voulant me piquer ma proie.

\- D'accord.

Bonnie se retourna pour aller vers la chambre tandis que Bloody rejoignit la troupe sans remarquer que Bonnie c'était planqué derrière une stalagmite. Bien caché, Bonnie vit le mâle alpha ainsi que Bloody et les autres passer, elle remarqua que leurs yeux étaient complètement rouges sans pupille et elle comprit la raison en voyant Konnie arriver. Celui-ci portait sur ses épaules deux proies : un cervidé et un lynx, ce qu'il portait sur son torse était en lambeau- le lynx sans doute- du sang gouttait des proies pendant que Konnie avançait. La dépassant, Bonnie vit son dos, il portait un tatouage mais Bonnie ne su de quoi il s'agissait. Bonnie attendit qu'il s'éloigne et suivit la troupe grâce aux traces de sang. Elle vit que la troupe se dirigeait vers la galerie interdite mentionnée par Bloody, elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais elle voulait voir ce que Bloody lui cachait.

Caché devant l'entrée de la galerie, elle vit que les loups s'attaquaient au cervidé mais ce qui capta son attention c'était Konnie qui était à l'écart des loups. Il avait arraché les lambeaux de vêtement et était torse nu dos à elle. La jeune Bennett vit alors que dans son dos, le tatouage était trois paires d'ailes : deux d'anges et une de chauve-souris. Le lynx était aux pieds de Konnie, celui-ci se baissa pour attraper le lynx par la gorge et le souleva à sa hauteur. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite lui retourna le cœur, de son autre main Konnie attrapa la peau du cou de l'animal et tira d'un coup sec pour lui arracher la peau entière. Ne restait qu'un corps sanglant entre les mains de l'ange du chaos qui relâcha la bête et balança la peau vers le fond de la galerie.

Le tatouage prit vie, à sa place se tenais les ailes de Konnie, Bonnie était fascinée mais là elle vit Konnie se pencher vers la carcasse et y mordre dedans. Bonnie comprit alors les paroles de Bloody, la louve l'avait mise en garde parce que Konnie y mangeait aussi. Konnie plongea sa main dans le corps du lynx afin d'y sortir le cœur et le manger. Ne voulant plus voir cet horrible spectacle, Bonnie recula mais trébucha sur une pierre ce qui attira l'attention de Konnie qui tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit en poussant un bruit semblable à un grognement. Bonnie vit alors qu'il avait la bouche en sang et le reste du cœur était encore entre ses mains, des crocs comme ceux des vampires, ses yeux étaient blancs, ses ongles étaient noirs et ressemblaient à des griffes, recouvertes de sang. Bonnie crut qu'il allait l'attaquer, Konnie grogna vers l'intrus avant de réaliser que c'était Bonnie qui le regardait avec des yeux effrayés, il voulut aller vers elle mais celle-ci se releva et partit en courant. Konnie baissa la tête en tapant contre le sol tout en poussant un cri plaintif avant de replier ses ailes et d'aller la chercher.

Bonnie continuait de courir, une fois devant l'entrée, elle prit le poignard et trancha dans la protection afin de se créer un passage. Mais au lieu de cela, le sort se rompit, Bonnie put sortir mais dégringola dans la neige. En effet il avait encore plus neigé mais surtout il faisait très froid. Cependant Bonnie ne voulait pas retourner à l'intérieur, pas après avoir vu cette scène. C'était idiot mais la belle métisse continua dans la neige sans se douter que Konnie était sortit de la grotte en volant. Bonnie marchait tout en tombant dans la neige, avant de se dire tout à coup que c'était vraiment idiot. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, de plus il l'avait soigné. Oui elle devait retourner dans la grotte avant de mourir de froid, le hic, elle ne retrouvait plus le chemin. Tremblant de froid, Bonnie tomba à genoux, des larmes coulait sur joues, elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, seule sans possibilité de revoir ses amis mais surtout de dire à Konnie qu'elle était désolée. Soudain elle vit une ombre passer avant que celle-ci ne se pose devant elle. C'était Konnie avec ses ailes qui étaient grandes, sa bouche était toujours recouverte de sang mais son regard était triste. Bonnie le regarda, vit son regard triste, s'en fut trop pour elle, d'un bond elle se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en disant « je suis désolée, je suis désolée ».

Konnie, ne savait pas quoi faire, il pensait qu'elle s'enfuirait ou qu'elle l'engueulerait mais pas qu'elle allait lui sauter dans les bras. Voyant qu'elle tremblait de froid, Konnie referma ses ailes pour la protéger. Bonnie continuait de pleurer, le démon du chaos la rassurait en lui massant le dos. Elle finit par se calmer avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de poser sa tête dans le cou de Konnie qui lui murmura dans l'oreille.

\- Chut calme-toi. Chut.

\- Je suis désolée vraiment désolée.

\- Chut, je te...

\- Non, enfin oui pour t'avoir aussi surpris aussi. Bloody m'avais prévenu mais je suis désolée pour...

Mais Bonnie ne sut comment finir sa phrase car crevée elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Konnie. Il la prit dans ses bras, la protégeant toujours de ce froid glacial. Une fois devant l'entrée de la grotte, il entra puis régénéra le sort pour empêcher le froid d'entrer dans la allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand l'alpha vint à sa rencontre, Konnie vit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui avouer.

\- Bloody se sent responsable de la fuite de Bonnie. Elle lui avait interdit la galerie, elle lui avait même dit de retourner à la chambre et d'attendre que l'un de nous vienne la chercher.

\- Hum je vois. Cependant ne sois pas en colère contre ta compagne mon ami. Bonnie est quelque peu têtue, elle a du se douter que Bloody lui cachait quelque chose et sa curiosité la emportée malgré les dangers. Je vais dans la chambre le temps qu'elle se réveille, le sort à l'entrée est rétablie, toi et les autres continuez votre repas, j'ai assez mangé.

Konnie dépassa l'alpha afin d'aller dans sa chambre pour réchauffer Bonnie. Une fois dans sa chambre, il la posa sur les couvertures avant de commencer à enlever son pantalon qui était mouillé, ainsi que son pull et son t-shirt. La laissant en sous-vêtement Konnie la mit vite sous les fourrures avant d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements pour sa belle. Puis il enleva son pantalon afin de rester en boxer et la rejoignit. Il l'étreignit tout en repliant ses ailes autour d'elle afin de la réchauffer et la protéger. La tête de Bonnie reposait sur son torse, elle respirait normalement et reprenait des couleurs. Konnie la regarda dormir avant de sombrer lui-même dans le sommeil, sa dernière pensée concernant Bonnie : Elle ressemblait à un ange, son ange.

 _Dans la forêt_

Ayant coupé leur motoneige car ils ne pouvaient y aller avec, la petite troupe pataugeait dans le neige. Todd au bout d'un moment s'arrêta pour scruter l'environnement jusqu'à ce que Caroline brise le silence.

\- Nous sommes perdus ?

\- Non, je sens que nous ne sommes pas loin mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul. J'ai le sentiment d'être observée.

\- Ce sont les loups de sang ? Demanda Matt.

\- Non.

Todd resta silencieuse tout en continuant de scruter la forêt avant de soupirer et de dire aux autres de continuer. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, quelqu'un les avait observé mais resta à l'écart car il ne voulait pas mourir par la main de Todd ni par celle d'Harpia. La troupe continuait de marcher dans la neige jusqu'à ce que Matt pointe du doigt des traces dans la neige.

\- Là des traces.

\- Bonnie à réussit à s'enfuir. S'extasia Caroline.

Todd s'agenouilla dans la neige puis elle mit sa paume au-dessus des traces avant d'annoncer.

\- On les a loupés de peu. Bonnie à réussit à briser le sort et est sortit. Mon frère à du la ramener sinon on aurait trouvé son cadavre. Désolé de vous choquer mais jamais elle n'aurait pu survivre par ce froid. Suivons les traces.

Todd se releva et suivit les traces avec Matt, Caroline et Stefan. Au bout d'un moment, Matt pointa un endroit dans le paysage.

\- Là regardez !

\- Oui c'est l'entré de la grotte. Venez.

 _Dans la chambre de Konnie_

Bonnie bougea dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller DANS les bras de Konnie. Bonnie vit qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, dans des bras de l'ange du chaos qui l'entourait de ses ailes. Le démon était en boxer... Bonnie vira de huit nuances de rouge avant d'essayer de se dégager du cocon sans réveiller Konnie. Une fois qu'elle réussit à se dégager des ailes et des bras de Konnie, elle chercha ses vêtements qui étaient loin. Marchant sur la fourrure Bonnie prit le manteau pour se couvrir quand elle entendit une voix de velour.

\- Tu me quitte déjà ?

Bonnie sursauta et resserra les pans du manteau avant de se tourner vers Konnie qui se tenait sur les coudes, les ailes saillantes sur ses omoplates. Elle crut qu'il allait lui crier dessus alors elle débita très vite.

\- Konnie je suis désolée. Bloody m'avait prévenue mais je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle voulait me cacher le fait que tu te nourrissais aussi.

Bonnie avait dit cette fin de phrase en baissant la tête. Konnie avait surtout eu peur qu'elle dise autre chose mais au lieu de cela elle s'excusait. Il étira son aile de chauve-souris jusqu'à Bonnie afin de la ramener vers lui pour qu'elle s'endorme. Bonnie fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Konnie la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la ramena sous la couette avec lui. Mais lieu de dormir Bonnie voulait vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Quand tu es parti, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis désolée de m'être comparée à Elena mais tu sais personne n'a... Enfin...

Bonnie avait du mal à faire sortir les mots, Konnie lui releva la tête et finit la phrase.

\- Personne n'a rien fait pour toi d'aussi grand n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. De plus Bloody ma fait certaines révélations. Je te comprends mieux maintenant et je suis navrée de t'avoir traité de cinglé. C'est dans ta nature et je suis ta compagne. Mais c'est juste que comparé a toi j'ai l'air quelconque.

\- Tu n'es pas quelconque pour moi. Même si tu n'étais pas ma compagne je t'aurais dit cela.

Bonnie le regarda droit dans les yeux et su qu'il était sincère. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle rougit. Konnie adorait la voir rougir. Se penchant vers elle, il lui captura les lèvres. Au début Bonnie voulu protester mais au final c'était agréable c'est pourquoi elle se laissa transporter. Arrêtant le baiser Konnie lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

\- Tu me rends fou Bonnie. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me retenir, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Cependant jamais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord. Crois-moi.

 **-Je te crois. Je suis quand même un peu gêner. Répondit Bonnie. Le seul garçon avec qui j'étais à l'aise c'était...**

\- Oui ? Demanda Konnie curieux.

\- Eh bien je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère.

\- Bonnie ne tourne plus autour du pot. Tu peux tout me dire.

Bien que Konnie avait dit cela sur un ton doux mais Bonnie savait que si elle lui disait avec qui, il ne serait pas d'accord. Konnie ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il était curieux de savoir qui. Au bout d'un moment, Bonnie marmonna un nom mais Konnie ne l'entendit pas ou il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

\- Bonnie s'il te plaît. Supplia Konnie.

\- Jérémy. Lâcha Bonnie qui se ratatina encore plus dans le lit.

A ce nom Konnie se figea, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa compagne était sortit avec un Gilbert !

Bonnie sentit le corps de Konnie se contractait. Elle commença à flipper, elle se rendit compte alors que Konnie pensait que Jérémy et elle avait... Bonnie devait réagir avant la catastrophe. Mu par l'instinct, Bonnie attrapa le visage de Konnie qui commençait à changer et le rapprocha du sien. Fixant ses yeux qui étaient blanc, elle lui révéla avec conviction.

\- Écoute, moi et Jérémy c'était déjà terminer quand j'ai rejoint l'autre côté avec Damon. Non avec lui non plus il ne c'est rien passer non plus. En fait avec Jérémy, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il ma tromper et je sentais que nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Konnie commençait a se calmer ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Mais Bonnie savait qu'il restait quand même suspicieux alors elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Suite à cette révélation, Bonnie se cacha sous la couverture tandis que Konnie était médusé. En 800 ans personne ne l'avait scotché.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Bonnie sortit de sous la couette avec un regard qui cloua sur place Konnie. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit une grosse bêtise.

\- Es ce que tu crois que je plaisante sur ce genre de sujet ? Tu manques pas de culot ! Pour un démon de 800 ans tu comportes comme un gamin.

Konnie en resta bouche bée, sa compagne avait 21 ans, elle venait de découvrir son destin et savait qu'elle était lié à un démon de 800 ans et dangereux. Elle luit tient tête, le traite de cinglé, lui avoue qu'elle était sorti avec le frère de la garce et lui balance qu'il sera son premier. Konnie c'était attendu à tous sauf le fait qu'elle vierge. On peut dire que là, il c'était fait baiser sur toute la ligne. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, Bonnie bougea pour partir mais Konnie l'en empêcha. Au lieu de cela, Konnie se mit sur le côté droit et regarda Bonnie dans les yeux.

\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que, eh bien je ne sais pas comment me comporter envers toi. J'ai peur de te faire mal.

\- Tu ne me fera pas de mal. J'ai confiance en toi.

Ces mots firent chaud au cœur à Konnie qui caressa l'épaule de Bonnie avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Au début le baiser fut doux avant de prendre de l'ampleur. Bonnie le laissa mener la danse, après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Konnie mit fin au baiser mais dévia vers l'épaule de Bonnie qui frissonna. Bonnie senti Konnie se rapprocher de son corps, elle sentit son torse contre sa poitrine. Soudain elle senti ses main dans son dos qui s'évertuait à dégrafer son soutient-gorge. Une fois que ce fut fait, il enleva le sous-vêtement pour le mettre de côté. Bonnie eut le réflexe de se couvrir la poitrine, ce que Konnie pouvait comprendre. Avec une infinie douceur, il lui décroisa les bras pour admirer sa poitrine.

Bonnie savait qu'elle n'avait pas une poitrine assez « séduisante », pour Konnie elle était parfaite. Il l'observait comme si elle était une œuvre d'art. Au bout d'un moment, l'ange du chaos pencha la tête sur le côte avant de la baisser vers les deux globes qui l'intéressait. Cependant il voulait avoir son accord à elle avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Me fais tu confiance ?

\- Oui. Va s'y.

Konnie hocha avant de pencher la tête vers le sein droit. Du coin du nez il taquina le téton qui durcit. Konnie adorait le bruits qu'il entendit de la part de Bonnie. Il voulait la faire attendre mais finalement il décida de ne pas la faire attendre. Prenant le téton dans sa bouche, Konnie le suça, le mordit doucement afin d'exciter Bonnie. Face à cette « torture », Bonnie se cramponna aux plumes du lit tout en poussant des petits bruits. De son autre main, Konnie prit l'autre sein, il le malaxa assez durement mais pas trop. Lâchant le téton droit, Konnie s'attarda l'autre téton et refit la même.

Bonnie commença à se liquéfier, elle sentit une douce chaleur entre ses jambes, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : que Konnie la soulage. Cependant elle voulait qu'il y aille un peu plus fort, c'est pourquoi Bonnie agrippa fermement les cheveux de Konnie. Elle lui griffa le cuir chevelu, le suppliant de continuer. Konnie sourie intérieurement. Mettant fin à se supplice, Konnie se releva sur ses mains pour toiser sa compagne qui n'en pouvait plus. Une légère rougeur colorait ses joues, ses mains agrippaient aux plumes qui servaient de matelas.

Levant la main gauche, Konnie serpenta sur le corps fiévreux de sa compagne avant d'atteindre la culotte. Il demanda silencieusement son accord qu'elle lui accorda. Konnie mit alors la main à l'intérieur et taquina sa boule nerf. Bonnie lâcha un petit cri qui fit sourire Konnie qui l'embrassa. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait atteindre le septième ciel mais Konnie s'arrêta d'un coup et se redressa. Il était en alerte, Bonnie s'accrocha à son bras prise de peur.

\- Nous avons de la visite.

\- Qui ?

Bonnie crut que c'était la tante de Konnie qui les avait retrouver. Mais Konnie démentit en disant.

\- Ma sœur et tes amis.

Konnie se releva, se rhabilla, prêt à quitte la galerie. Bonnie se releva pour lui aggriper le bras.

\- Laisse moi venir avec toi.

\- Bonnie...

-Non ne me tient pas à l'écart. Il y a mes amis et je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse moi venir avec toi.

Konnie allait refuser, cependant sa compagne avait raison. Aussi il laissa s'habiller tout en profitant du spectacle. Une fois qu'elle fut habillé, Konnie lui prit la main et l'amena à travers les galeries vers les éclats de voix.

 _Devant l'entrée de la grotte_

Todd avait réussit à briser le sort de protection de Konnie, elle et la troupe d'amis entrèrent dans la grotte. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Todd refit un sort de protection avant de murmurer.

\- Bien nous avons réussit à rentrer mais maintenant nous jouons la discrétion.

\- Je crois que la discrétion est loupés. Annonça Matt.

En effet, des grognements se firent entendre, puis les six loups sortirent de l'ombre pour entourer la troupe. Todd resta devant les trois amis de Bonnie pour les protéger.

\- Qu'es ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Caroline.

\- On ne bouge plus. Ordonna Todd

Personnes ne bougeaient, puis tous entendirent des pas arriver de la galerie en face d'eux. Ils virent Konnie arriver en premier suivit de Bonnie qui resta derrière lui, masquer par ses ailes.

\- Ma chère sœur, tu en a mit du temps.

\- Faut dire que c'est l'hiver, mon frère.

\- Une saison que j'aime lorsque je veux être seul. Où est Kitsune ?

Suite à son nom, Kitsune apparut à côté de Todd, il fixa Konnie puis Bonnie. Les loups ne firent aucun pas. Il y avait une ambiance à couper au couteau. Ce fut Bonnie qui parla en premier.

\- Todd, il m'a fait aucun mal. Je vous le jure. S'il vous plaît ne lui faite pas de mal.

Tous le monde furent surpris par les paroles de Bonnie. Todd comprit alors la raison.

\- Tu lui à tous dit n'es ce pas ?

\- Fallait bien. Tu lui a fait la version abréger. D'ailleurs tu ma dérangé.

\- OH ! KONNIE !

Todd n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère et Bonnie... Todd frissonna malgré elle avant d'entendre un bruit. Se retournant elle vit un démon qui les observaient. Voyant qu'il fut démasquer, celui-ci s'échappa avant que Kitsune ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Et merde !

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda Matt.

\- Un espion d'Harpia. Annonça Todd. Konnie nous devons rentrer à Mystic Fall.

\- Hors de question !

Protégeant Bonnie de ses ailes, Konnie se mit en position de combat pour se battre contre sa sœur.

Ce fut Matt qui évita le pire.

\- Arrêter ! Écoute Konnie, ne rien de stupide. Fait le pour Bonnie et Sananka.

\- Qui est Sananka ?

\- C'est ta petite sœur.

Konnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il avait une petite sœur ! Matt lui raconta alors toute les histoire sans oublier qu'il était son compagnon. Konnie n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette anecdote. A la fin, Konnie s'écroula par terre à cause des révélations. Bonnie s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir, tous virent qu'ils étaient devenu très lié. Todd s'approcha et se pencha vers son frère.

\- Konnie, nous devons rentre à Mystic Fall pour combattre notre tante. Écoute, tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de notre tante.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque tu est né, elle à voulu te tuer pour ton sang. Konne elle avait le calice de Satan. Avec ton sang dans le calice, si elle l'avait bu elle aurait pu détruire l'humanité.

\- Et maintenant ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne la pas ?

\- Parce que nous l'avons retrouver sous la maison de Bonnie et que père la remis à Satan. Mais nous devons la tuer.

Konnie assimila les informations et se leva.

\- Alors qu'es ce que l'on attend. Allons rendre visite à notre chère tante chérie.

 _A New York_

Le démon revint vers Harpia pour lui annoncer des nouvelles. A la fin Harpia fut contente mais tua quand même le démon pour s'être fait prendre. Puis se regardant dans la glace elle déclara à son reflet.

\- Bien allons rendre visite à ma nièce et à mon très cher neveu. Il est temps d'en finir. L'humanité à eu beaucoup de temps avant sa destruction.

 **N/A : Tadam alors qu'es ce que vous pensez ? Laissez une review si vous aimer. Et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.**


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A : Voilà le chapitre suivant. Pardon pour l'attente mais bon, je voulais qu'il soit parfait et puis ma Bêta devait le corriger donc cela à prit un peur de temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Vous allez rencontrer Harpia mais les seigneurs des Enfers. Mais chut, je vous laisse mire_

 _Je remercie aussi pour leur review :_

 _Cassy : Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Cela me touche quand tu me demandes la suite. Cela prouve que je fait bien le boulot._

 _LydiaNgar : Dsl que Todd est interrompu Konnie et Bonnie mais il le fallait. Je sais je suis sadique. Mais il y aura un autre lemon qui cet fois ne seras pas interrompu._

 _BonnieStans : Contente que tu es aimé ma fic. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

 _BilletLolie:Ta review mas fait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes remarques ne m'ont pas déranger au contraire, c'est à grâce aux remarques des lecteurs tels que toi que je peux m'améliorer. Je dois dire aussi que c'est grâce à ma Bêta que je m'améliore. Elle me donne des conseils et je m'améliore._

 _J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

Chapitre 11

Dragor se dirigea vers la galerie où étaient réunis les trois seigneurs des Enfers. Il avait été convoqué par Lucifer, tout comme Dylan par Satan. Cependant celle-ci préféra s'occuper de Sananka, Dragor devait donc faire passer le mot à Satan.

Une fois à l'entrée de la galerie, il vit les frères et la sœur sur leur trône. S'avançant, Dragor s'agenouilla avant que Lucifer ne lui dise de se relever. Ne voyant pas son capitaine, Satan prit la parole.

\- Où est Dylan ?

\- Elle vous prie de la pardonner mais elle devait rester auprès de notre jeune fille.

\- Ah les joies de la maternité ! Répliqua Satan avec ironie.

Les frères lancèrent un regard noir à leur sœur. Dragor resta sur place, n'osant rien dire. Depuis un moment, il y avait une tension entres les frères et la sœur. Satan était âgée mais n'avait eu de compagnon. Contrairement à Belzébuth qui avait une dark side albinos comme épouse et qui était enceinte de 5 mois. Quand à Lucifer, depuis la trahison de Lilith, il n'avait plus choisi de compagne avant de rencontrer Luciféra dit Lucy. Lucy était une humaine ayant été génétiquement modifié avec un artefact lier à Lucifer. Lors de leur rencontre, Lucy avait annoncé qu'elle voulait restée indépendante ce que Lucifer avait accepté. Cependant récemment, Lucy et Lucifer avait eu une dispute. En effet, Dragor avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les Seigneurs des Ombres, les démons à avoir engendré les seigneurs des Enfers préparaient quelque chose pour Satan.

Les épouses savaient ce qui se préparait, depuis elles restaient en retrait mais Dragor n'osa pas parler pour briser le silence de mort. Ce fut Belzébuth qui brisa le silence. Des trois, c'était le plus calme, on pouvait dire qu'il était le médiateur entre Lucifer et Satan.

\- Laissons cela de côté ma sœur et concentrons nous sur le plus important.

\- En effet mon frère. Répliqua Satan. Dragor si nous t'avons appelé toi et Dylan –même si elle n'est pas présente- c'était à propos d'Harpia. Je tiens à remercier ta fille et les amis de Bonnie d'avoir retrouver mon calice. Cependant l'heure du combat approche. Harpia doit être éliminée.

-J'en ai conscience. Je pense que nous avons été trop clément envers elle. Répondit Dragor.

\- Nous ne savions pas où elle avait caché mon calice. Répondit Satan.

\- J'en suis conscient. Affirma Dragor.

\- Nous pensons qu'Harpia fera quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous t'offrons ceci. Répondit Lucifer.

Lucifer ouvrit la main, un calice flotta avant de se diriger vers Dragor qui le prit. Il connaissait cet artefact, c'était le calice du Néant. Il appartenait à Lucifer, si une personne buvait dedans, celle-ci mourrait. A sa mort, son âme était envoyée dans le Néant. La particularité de ce calice était qu'il pouvait changer d'apparence. Dans les mains de Dragor, le calice prit l'apparence de celui de Satan.

En voyant cela, Dragor ne ressentit rien. Lucifer le congédia, le permettant de voir Dylan.

Dès que Dylan vit son compagnon avec le calice de Satan, elle piqua une crise. Il lui expliqua alors toute l'entrevue ce qui la calma. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de cela ?

\- Rien. Ma sœur, pour moi, est morte le jour où elle voulu tuer notre fils.

\- J'ai peur. Avoua Dylan.

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai confiance en eux et en notre fille. Le combat final approche.

 _A Mystic Fall_

La troupe arriva à Mystic Fall, il faisait nuit et il régnait un silence de mort. Konnie restait à côté de Bonnie. Il avait amené ses loups de sang afin de protéger tous le monde. Todd était sur ses gardes tous comme Konnie, pour eux ce calme plat était anormal. Soudain le silence fut rompu par des bruits et des grognements. Des démons apparurent alors : des faucheurs d'âmes, des démons serpents…

Ils encerclèrent la troupe. Konnie protégea Bonnie tandis que Kitsune et les loups de sang se mirent devant tous le monde. Todd restait de marbre, du moins ce que tous crurent jusqu'à ce qu'un faucheur bondit sur elle. Caroline et les autres crièrent « ATTENTION », Todd ne bronchait pas. Tout le monde crut que Todd allait se faire tuer mais au dernier moment elle fit un geste très rapide.

Le faucheur arrêta net son attaque et pour cause, Todd venait de le transpercer de son bras. Le retirant, tous virent qu'elle tenait le cœur du démon. Elle n'eu aucun scrupule à le faire éclater en resserrant son point. Konnie comprit que sa sœur commençait vraiment à en voir marre, au point qu'elle commençait à se métamorphoser. Cela commença par les bras, des écailles d'un vert très pâle à la limite du blanc, remplaçaient sa peau. Ses ongles devenaient des griffes acérées. Elle se dirigea alors vers le reste des démons tout en prévenant Konnie.

\- Continue de les protéger. Je t'interdis d'intervenir mon frère. Ceux là ils sont à moi !

\- Comprit.

Todd continua d'avancer tout en continuant de se métamorphoser. Au final, elle s'était complètement transformée. Son allure était différente de celle de sa mère. Du moins pas totalement. Se qui la différenciait de sa mère c'était la queue, les ailes, sa couleur de peau et ses yeux. Les écailles de Todd étaient vertes mais tendaient vers le blanc, sa queue semblait plus fine comme un fouet. Ses yeux étaient rouges avec une pupille verticale comme les reptiles et ses ailes étaient celles d'un ange des enfers.

Les démons faces à Todd commencèrent à paniquer mais certains attaquèrent. Todd bougea alors très vite, personne ne la vit faire le moindre mouvement pourtant. Elle était encore plus rapide qu'un vampire. Au bout de 10 minutes, il ne restait plus qu'une flaque de sang avec des morceaux de cadavres, avec au milieu, Todd qui était couverte de sang.

Todd se ré-métamorphosa afin de se tourner vers la troupe. A ce moment là elle entendit un bruissement d'aile avant de voir une forme dans le ciel qui les observait avant de parler.

\- Oh oh ! Je vois que tu t'es améliorer ma chère nièce. Avant mon emprisonnement, tu ne pouvais pas bouger aussi rapidement que cela.

\- En effet ma chère tante. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- AH AH AH ! Toujours le même humour ma nièce.

Harpia descendit alors pour se poser dans la marre de sang de ses anciens alliés. Devant tout le monde se tenait une espèce d'harpie, le visage d'un oiseau, des ailes reliées sur ses épaules par des serres. Soudain Harpia reprit forme humaine, devant tous le monde se tenait une magnifique femme. Elle ressemblait à Dragor mais version féminine, des cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc qui lui arrivait à la taille. Elle portait des gants rouges, une longue robe de la même couleur et portait un manteau de marque. Tout autour d'elle émanait une aura malveillante, celle d'une garce, tous le monde se méfiait. Harpia reporta son regard de glace vers Konnie qui protégeait Bonnie.

\- Mon cher neveu. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Ne serais ce pas ta compagne que tu caches derrière toi ?

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher. Rugit Konnie.

\- Tu crois que tu fais le poids ? Demanda Harpia.

Bougeant très vite, celle-ci agrippa Bonnie par la gorge, Konnie ne vit rien venir. Il voulut se jeter sur sa tante mais celle-ci mit Bonnie devant elle, la menaçant de lui trancher la gorge ave ses serres. Personnes n'osait bouger pas même Kitsune et les loups de sang. Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Harpia reprit la parole.

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous allons pouvoir parler sans que quelqu'un n'intervienne. Todd, je sais que toi et les amis de cette sorcière avait retrouvé un objet que j'avais planqué il y a plusieurs siècles. C'était avant que ton père ne m'enferme dans cette prison.

\- Tu l'avais mérité, tu as voulu tuer mon frère. Argumenta Todd. Pourquoi ? Il y avait d'autres anges du chaos.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que ton frère n'était qu'un nourrisson et donc je ne risquais pas de me faire tuer contrairement avec les autres anges qui eux avaient leurs pleins pouvoir. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ma chère nièce. Un ange du chaos lorsqu'il est bébé est très facile manipuler contrairement à un adulte.

\- Autre chose comment t'es tu procuré le calice ? À la dernière nouvelle c'était Lilith qui l'avait durant la guerre. Demanda Todd.

\- Ah ça ? Oh et bien c'est simple. Je l'ai récupéré lorsque Lilith s'est fait tuer. L'idiote, si elle avait suivi le plan à la lettre elle serait encore en vie.

\- Que veux-tu dire ma tante ? Demanda Konnie.

\- Oh vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ? Vous vous êtes jamais demandé si Lilith avait eu un complice lors de cette guerre ?

\- Attend tu veux dire…

\- Oui ma chère nièce, j'ai fait parti du complot. Lilith avait réussit à trouver le calice mais cette idiote ne voulait pas l'utiliser avec le sang d'un ange du chaos. C'est ce qui causa sa perte. J'avais juste à récupérer le calice et à attendre ta naissance Konnie.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! Hurla Todd.

\- Ouh tu es devenue bien insolente avec le temps ma chère nièce. D'ailleurs puisque c'est la soirée des révélations, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi la famille Gilbert a choisie d'invoquer Konnie cette nuit là ? Hum ?

Face à cela, personne ne pipa mot, surtout Todd et Konnie. Bien sur Tood mais aussi ses parents s'étaient demandé pourquoi Konnie ? Soudain Todd comprit ce que sa tante voulait dire.

\- Attend un seconde, ne me dit pas que...

\- Et oui, c'est encore moi qui suis à l'origine de tout cela. Laissez-moi-vous raconter. Après ma tentative ratée, je savais que j'allais être emprisonnée. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit à mes alliés que s'il m'arrivait malheur, ils devaient suivre le plan B.

\- Le plan B ?

\- Si jamais j'étais emprisonné, mes alliés devaient trouver une famille imbue de magie noire et les influencer pour que lorsque Konnie serait grand, cette famille puisse l'invoquer et le lier à leur fille. Je savais que par la faute des humains je serais libérée de ma prison. De plus les Gilbert voulaient que leur fille reste belle et jeune, c'était la famille parfaite. Je dois dire que mes alliés ont fait du très bon boulot. Grâce à leur pouvoir télépathique j'étais au courant de tout. C'est même moi qui leur ait dit comment faire pour piéger Konnie lors du rituel. Une fois libre, je serais allée chercher le calice, puis j'aurais obligé cette petite peste à invoquer Konnie et le tour était joué.

\- Mais le cercle de protection n'a pas fonctionné. Expliqua Konnie.

\- Le cercle aurait du fonctionner ! Même un ange du chaos de ton âge n'aurait pu s'échapper. Si tu as pu sortir du cercle mon cher neveu, c'est à cause de cette sorcière ! Hurla Harpia en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Bonnie.

\- Tu ne savais pas que Bonnie était ma compagne. Laissa tomber Konnie.

\- En effet ! Je n'avais pas prévus que le sacrifice de ces idiots allait être ta compagne, ni même que c'était ta période de récupération de pouvoir. Mon plan aurait du fonctionner. Idem pour le cristal.

\- C'était donc toi ! Vociféra Todd.

\- Et oui ! Cette sale nécromancienne était coriace, elle n'a pas lâchée le morceau à mes laquais. Ah là là, trouver du bon personnel est vraiment impossible. Il vaut mieux faire le travail soit même.

\- Que veux-tu maintenant ? Annonça Todd.

\- Quelle question ? Je veux le calice sinon je tue cette fille.

Personne ne dit mot. Todd retint Konnie de justesse avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise pouvant coûter la vie à Bonnie. Soudain un portail apparu, Dragor en sorti. Voyant son propre frère, Harpia eut une mine dégoûté.

\- Dragor, mon cher frère.

\- Harpia.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Te remettre ceci.

Dragor montra alors le calice. Harpia fut étonné Todd et Konnie hurlaient.

\- A quoi joues-tu mon frère ?

\- Tu veux le calice. Je te l'échange contre la vie de Bonnie.

\- Très bien. Remplit le du sang de Konnie puis apporte le moi.

\- Non ! Libère d'abord Bonnie.

\- Tut tut tut ! Le calice tu dois remplir avant. Je te rendrais la sorcière après.

Dragor n'eut pas le choix, il se dirigea vers Konnie qui était prêt à se battre contre son propre père. D'un simple regard, Dragor calma son fils. Lui coupant le bras, il remplit le calice avant de murmurer « le Néant ». Konnie comprit alors le plan de son père. Se dirigeant alors vers sa sœur, celle-ci trépigna d'impatience. S'arrêtant devant elle, Dragor attendit.

\- Donne-moi le calice !

\- Relâche Bonnie d'abord.

\- Grr ! On fait cela simultanément.

Dragor tendit le bras, sa sœur lui prit le calice avant de balancer Bonnie dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'éloigna en l'emmenant avant de la confier à Konnie pendant que sa sœur buvait le contenu du calice.

\- Vous avez fait une grave erreur. Annonça Bonnie.

\- Tu crois ? Regarde.

Harpia avait finit de boire, elle exaltait de malveillance, puis elle reporta son regard sur la petite troupe.

\- Ah je dois te remercier mon frère. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir détruire l'humanité toute entière. Rendre aux démons leurs pleins pouvoirs mais surtout éviter que nous nous mélangions avec ces êtres faibles et pleurnichards. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu te mettre en couple avec une bâtarde. Pouah ! Mais ne t'en fais pas elle ira rejoindre les autres bâtards que je détruirais. Mais les premiers que je vais détruire c'est vous, misérables avortons. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'avez mit des bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ma sœur. Répliqua Dragor.

\- Pardon ?

\- Regarde mieux.

Harpia regarda le calice et vit qu'il avait changé. A la place ce tenais le calice du Néant. Harpia écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Elle savait les pouvoirs qu'il recelait, une fois que l'on n'avait bu dedans aucun espoir de guérison. Du sang avait commencé à lui couler des oreilles, des yeux et du nez, après une crampe la fit tomber par terre. Dragor s'avança vers sa sœur qui le regarda.

\- Espèce de...

\- Tu as scellée toi même ton propre destin. Croyais tu vraiment que les seigneurs des Enfers allaient te laisser vivre ? Surtout après tes révélations ? Et oui, ils sont au courant ma sœur. Je te souhaite un très bon voyage.

\- Tu me le...

Mais Harpia ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle vomit du sang. Son corps dégageait de la fumée avant qu'il ne se dessoude devant tous le monde. Dragor, s'avança alors afin de récupérer le calice. Puis il se dirigea vers la troupe, ce fut Bonnie qui prit la parole en première.

\- C'est finit ?

\- Pour Harpia, oui c'est finit. Répondit Dragor. Maintenant vous allez me suivre. Ils veulent vous rencontrer.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Lucifer, Belzébuth et Satan. Ils veulent tous vous voir.

\- Pourquoi père ? Demanda Todd.

\- Ils veulent leur parler. De plus Lucifer n'est pas content que Konnie a tué Jérémy Gilbert.

\- Il menace de l'emprisonner de nouveau ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Je n'en sais rien Bonnie. Répondit Dragor triste.

\- Attendez une minute. Intervint Caroline. Dragor, lorsque nous sommes allés en Enfer, vous nous aviez dit que Lucifer vous avez interdit de tuer Elena exact ?

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

\- C'est simple ! Il n'a jamais inclus Jérémy dans son ordre, cela concernait seulement Elena.

Dragor regarda Caroline avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce que Caroline insinuait. Cependant Lucifer n'aimait pas vraiment être remit à sa place, heureusement les épouses seraient là, donc Lucy pourrait intervenir. Du moins il espérait que Lucifer écouterait Lucy, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent et cela se terminait en bagarre.

\- Tu as raison Caroline. Lucifer n'a jamais inclus Jérémy dans son ordre. Espérons qu'il sera de bonne humeur.

\- Et pour la ville ? Demanda Matt. Et les corps on ne peut pas les laisser comme cela.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Des « nettoyeurs » vont les enterrer dignement et vont nettoyer la ville. Aller venez, ils nous attendent.

Dragor ouvrit un portail et tout le monde s'y engouffra. La troupe atterrie dans une galerie très étrange. Il y avait des puits de lave, des torches servaient pour l'éclairage. A quelques mètres delà se tenaient les trois seigneurs des Enfers. A part Satan, tout le monde pouvait voir le visage de Lucifer, qui avait des cheveux blond très court avec des yeux verts et sur son front il avait une émeraude incrusté dans le front. Une jeune femme style GI JO se tenait à sa droite, physiquement elle lui ressemblait mais avec des traits plus féminins. Quand à Belzébuth, il avait les cheveux auburn qui étaient aussi court, ses yeux étaient vert, par contre il avait un rubis incrusté dans le front. Une jeune femme albinos enceinte était assise sur ses genoux. Elle caressait son ventre d'un geste instinctif.

Ce fut Satan qui brisa le silence.

\- Bienvenu à vous. Dragor, je crois que tu as quelque chose à rendre à mon frère Lucifer.

Dragor s'avança afin de tendre le calice qui s'envola vers son propriétaire. Une fois devant Lucifer, il prit le calice qui disparut. Dragor fit une courbette avant de rejoindre le groupe. Lucifer les regarda avant de regarder Konnie. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'annoncer.

\- Konnie, à ce que je vois, tu n'a pas respecté l'ordre que j'avais donné : Ne pas tuer les enfants Gilbert. De ce fait, je crains que tu ne doives retourner en prison pour un petit moment.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela ! Intervint Bonnie.

\- Tu dois être Bonnie ? Demanda Lucifer. Écoute Konnie...

\- Je sais ce qu'il m'a fait mais maintenant je comprends ses motivations. J'ai accepté le fait que je sois sa compagne et donc vous n'avez pas le droit de l'emprisonner. Si vous faite cela, vous le regretterez amèrement.

\- Bonnie... Supplia Todd.

\- Non elle à raison. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Intervint Caroline. Dragor nous à tout expliqué. Or votre ordre ne s'appliquait pas à Jérémy. Cela ne concernait qu'Elena. Donc votre sentence est complètement caduque.

Caroline avait dit cela avec courage mais intérieurement elle avait peur tout comme Bonnie. Un petit rire venait de la femme à droite de Lucifer. Le regardant, celle-ci prit la parole.

\- Je crois mon cher mari, que cette jeune « bébé » vampire à raison sur ce point. Tu n'as pas donné ton accord pour le fils, seulement pour la fille. Même si je trouve que tu as été trop indulgent pour cette garce.

\- Elle a raison mon frère. Intervint Satan. Sa famille à joué avec l'Enfer et elle n'a pas payé la dette. De plus Konnie s'est échappé certes mais ne crois tu pas qu'il a assez souffert. Laisse le libre, cette jeune sorcière restera avec lui. Il ne représente plus aucun risque.

\- En es-tu sur ma sœur ? N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait. Ajouta Lucifer.

\- Et toi alors ? Folâtrer avec une garce qui vole le calice de ta sœur, couche avec un autre ? Crois tu que j'ai oublier ? Intervint la femme de Lucifer.

\- Lucy...

\- Non tu vas m'écouter ! Je t'ai pardonné cet « égarement » donc laisse Konnie tranquille avec sa compagne. Sinon crois moi tu le regretteras ! N'oublie pas ce que je suis Lucifer.

Lucifer regarda sa compagne, elle avait raison c'est vrai mais il avait sa fierté mais au vu du regard de Lucy il se résigna.

\- Très bien tu as gagné. Lâcha Lucifer. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

\- J'y compte bien. Annonça Lucy en l'embrassant.

\- Pitié ! Trouver vous une chambre ! Marmonna Satan. Tu as entendu mon frère Konnie, tu restes avec ta compagne. Mais méfie-toi maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Tu ne lui a rien dit ? Demanda Satan surprise. Oh Konnie ! N'as tu pas senti un changement en toi sorcière ?

\- Non. Répondit Bonnie.

\- Donne un anévrisme à Konnie.

Bonnie regarda Satan et fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Konnie s'éloigna en se tenant la tête. Bonnie fut surprise qu'elle tourna la tête vers Satan.

\- Dès que la marque est apparu, tu reçu deux cadeaux : l'immortalité et le fait que tes pouvoirs peuvent maintenant fonctionner sur les démons.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Sermonna Bonnie.

\- Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire. Marmonna Konnie gêné.

\- Régler cela plus tard les amoureux. Annonça Satan. Retourner en ville prenez tous ce qui vous tiens à cœur et mettez la dedans.

Satan fit apparaître des besas qu''elle donna à Matt, Caroline, Stefan et Bonnie.

\- Elle est sans fond. Vous pourrez mettre affaires, meubles etc... Dépêchez vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Matt.

\- Les humains ne doivent pas savoir ce qui c'est passé. Les nettoyeurs feront croire qu'il y a eu une fuite de gaz. Annonça Satan.

\- Quand est-il d'Elena et Damon ? Demanda Stefan.

\- Ils seront libérés et devront quitter la ville. Expliqua Lucifer.

\- Vous allez les laisser tranquilles ? Demanda Bonnie ahurie. Après tous ce qu'elle a fait, à mes amis, à moi et à la ville ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous allons la laisser tranquille ? Répliqua Satan. Sa dette envers l'Enfer n'est pas réglée.

\- Mais les morts... Commença Caroline.

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous allons accepter cela ? Elena doit payer de sa propre vie. C'est le prix à payer lorsque l'on joue avec les forces venant de l'Enfer. Nous ne garderons que les âmes les plus mauvaises qui seront torturés pour toutes l'Éternité. Les autres iront rejoindre la Lumière. Annonça Belzébuth.

\- Mais ensuite ? Demanda Bonnie. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ?

Les frères et la sœur eurent un sourire diabolique puis ce fut Lucy qui parla au nom de tous.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. L'Enfer lui prépare une petite surprise. Rentrer à Mystic Fall, Dragor allez prévenir Yué qu'elle peut libérer les prisonniers.

Dragor ouvrit un portail pour permettre à la petite troupe de partir sauf Konnie et Todd qui devaient resté afin de permettre aux amis de faire leur deuil. Mais Bonnie retint Dragor afin de lui demander un petit service.

\- Votre réseau d'agent des Enfer s'étend jusqu'où ?

\- Sur toute la Terre. Pourquoi Bonnie ?

\- J'aimerais que vous retrouviez quelqu'un pour moi. Enfin c'est surtout pour Caroline en fait.

\- Je vois. Qui veux tu que je retrouve ?

\- Klaus Mickaelson.

Une fois qu'elle eut donné le nom, Bonnie traversa le portail pour se retrouver dans une Mystic Fall méconnaissable. Elle rejoignit ses amis.

\- On se retrouve ici dans 1 heure.

\- Comprit.

Puis la troupe se sépara pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoins.

 **N** **/A : Voilà un autre chapitre qui se termine. Dans le prochain, grosse dispute entre la troupe et Elena et Damon. Après ce chapitre il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un petit lemon entre Bonnie/Konnie.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster l'autre chapitre parce que je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic nommé Red Ridding Hood vs Werewolf. Je jongle entre ces deux fics donc une fois que j'aurais finit le chapitre de mon autre fic, je ferais le chapitre de la Sorcière et l'Ange du Chaos. Je vous demande juste d'être patients. Merci d'avance de vote compréhension.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf.**


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A : Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi les aventures de Bonnie et des ses amis._

 _Je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture_

 _Ce chapitre est classé « M » à cause d'une scène entre Bonnie et Konnie_

Chapitre 12

 _Chez Matt_

Matt entra chez lui, les démons avaient tout retourné pour chercher le calice. Matt ne reconnaissait plus sa propre maison, même sa chambre avait été retournée. Il prit la besas que Satan lui avait donné et commença à prendre les objets qui étaient les plus précieux. Matt prit surtout des photos, mais pas de meubles. Il voulait oublier son ancien chez lui, détruit par Elena.

Non pour lui, son chez lui c'était Sananka.

Oui, Sananka était tout pour lui maintenant, jamais auparavent il n'avait ressentit ce qu'il ressentait chez la petite démone. Ayant finit, il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à ce qui fut autrefois sa vie, son chez lui, puis il ferma la porte. Il respira l'air de la nuit puis alla au point de rendez-vous.

 _Chez Caroline_

Caroline, une fois chez elle, prit elle aussi des photos notamment des photos de sa mère. Elle prit quelques vêtements, quelques bijoux mais surtout elle prit ce qu'il lui avait donné. Notamment le dessin, le bracelet et la robe. Jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner ces objets, de plus, Caroline se demandait ce que devenait l'hybride et où était-il maintenant ? Ayant finit, elle se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, Caroline ferma la porte. Pour la première fois, elle était sereine.

 _Chez Stefan_

Une fois devant le manoir, le cadet des Salvatore se dirigea illico vers sa chambre. Il ne prit que quelques vêtements et des photos. Seulement les photos où il n'y avait pas Elena et Damon. Ayant finit, il alla vers la chambre de son frère. Il la contempla une dernière fois et ferma la porte pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Avant de partir, il vit les livres de Bonnie sur la table. Il les prit afin de les donner à son amie. Puis, il sortit sans regarder en arrière. Pour lui, ce n'était plus sa maison.

 _Chez Bonnie_

Une fois chez elle, Bonnie mit dans son sac tous ses ingrédients, ses livres, ses bougies qui servaient pour ses sorts. Elle crut que la besas serait lourdes mais quand elle la prit, elle était légère comme une plume. Elle mit quelques vêtements, des photos et des albums. Elle se promit de virer les photos avec Elena. Une fois que ce fut terminée, elle alla vers la porte et la referma.

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis se rejoignirent à l'endroit prévus. On pouvait voir qu'un poids avait été enlevé de leur épaule. Stefan s'avança alors vers Bonnie tout en lui tendant les livres. Bonnie eut un petit sourire. Elle ouvrit sa besas et laissa Stefan, les glisser à l'intérieur. Puis dans un élan de tendresse, elle lui sauta au coup. Stefan fut surpris mais lui rendit son étreinte. Caroline et Matt se joignirent à eux pour un gros câlin collectif. Le brisant, tout le monde fut prit d'un fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'un portail s'ouvrit. Ce fut Yué et Azumi qui sortirent du portail suivit de Damon et Elena.

En voyant Azumi, Stefan n'eut d'yeux que pour elle, Caroline quand à elle se dirigea vers Yué avec des bijoux dans la main.

\- Tenez c'est pour Luna. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des pierres précieuses mais une petite fille doit avoir certains bijoux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Caroline. Je te remercie, ma fille adorera ton cadeau. Dragor ne devrait pas tarder avec Todd. Annonça-t-elle aux autres.

\- Mais et Konnie ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Je ne sais pas, jeune sorcière. Seul Dragor pourra te le dire. Je vous laisse avec Azumi et les deux terreurs.

Puis Yué disparut à travers un autre portail. Stefan se dirigea alors vers Azumi qui ne quittait pas Damon des yeux. Son visage était impassible mais ses queues se balançaient d'avant en arrière ainsi que ses oreilles. Sentant que Stefan arrivait, elle braqua son regard vers lui. En le voyant, le visage d'Azumi s'adoucit au point que Stefan puisse lui toucher les oreilles. Cela amusa Stefan et Azumi aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Stefan la prit dans ses bras. Face à cela, tout le monde fut étonné. Puis ce fut Caroline qui brisa le silence.

\- Je crois que Stefan est mordu d'Azumi.

\- Je crois aussi Care. Annonça Bonnie.

\- Eh Stefan ! Tu nous inviteras au mariage ? Lança Matt.

Stefan et Azumi poussèrent des petits rires jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ramène sa fraise.

\- Humf ! C'est ridicule !

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Elena ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Non rien. Annonça l'intéressée.

\- Cela suffit Elena ! Tonna Bonnie qui commençait en avoir marre du comportement de cette égoiste. Arrête de faire ta jalouse alors que tu es avec Damon. Tu ne sèmeras plus la zizanie entre les deux frères. Stefan a le droit d'être heureux sans que cela soit avec toi.

\- Jamais je ne ferais cela Bonnie. Tu es ridicule.

\- Ridicule ? Laisse-moi rire ! En Enfer, tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à regarder Dragor alors qu'il était déjà en couple. Damon ne te suffit plus c'est ça ? Ta besoin de quelqu'un de plus beau ?

\- Tu es malade Bonnie ! Damon me suffit amplement. C'est toi qui joue les jalouse.

Cela en fut trop pour Bonnie, lâchant son sac elle se dirigea vers Elena dans l'intention de la gifler. Elle leva la main mais ne put finir son geste. Regardant, elle vit que c'était Azumi qui retenait sa main. La lui baissant, Azumi prit Bonnie par les épaules pour l'éloigner d'Elena. Une fois loin d'Elena, Azumi lui massa les épaules avant de lui parler.

\- Laisse. Elle ne mérite pas ta colère. L'Enfer s'occupera d'elle, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Damon.

Regardant Damon, Azumi lâcha Bonnie pour se planter devant le vampire. Une aura rouge entoura soudain Azumi, sa voix avait changée.

\- Elena à une dette envers l'Enfer. Le rituel n'étant pas accomplit, une vie doit être donnée. Sa vie.

\- Mais et les morts de Mystic Fall. Demanda Elena la voix tremblante.

\- AH AH AH ! Tu es naïve ma pauvre. Ces morts ne sont que des dommages collatéraux. Les seigneurs des Enfers, n'ont gardé que les âmes les plus mauvaises, les autres sont allés vers la Lumière. Un jour, l'Enfer viendra te chercher Elena Gilbert. Une fois en Enfer, tu paieras pour ce que ta famille à fait. Tient toi sur tes gardes.

L'aura rouge disparut, Azumi redevint normal. Tournant le dos à Damon, elle se dirigea dans les bras de Stefan. Damon vit rouge à ce moment et se précipita vers son frère pour faire la peau à Azumi. Ce fut à ce moment là que Todd apparue ainsi que son père. Todd bloqua Damon avant de l'envoyer valsé dans les airs. Elena se précipita vers lui pour le relever. Dragor se dirigea ensuite vers le groupe d'amis.

\- Vous avez finit ?

\- Oui c'est bon. Répondit Bonnie.

\- Bien. Matt, Bonnie et Stefan vous habiterez chez ma fille Todd. Son manoir est assez grand. Même si je me doute que toi, Matt, tu resteras beaucoup auprès de ma fille Sananka. Quand à toi Stefan, je crois que l'on te verra plus dans la galerie des glaces avec Azumi je me trompe ?

Le couple détourna la tête, ils étaient gênés. Caroline remarqua alors que Dragor ne l'avait pas appelé. Elle demanda d'une voix.

\- Et moi ? Où est-ce que je vais aller ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas Caroline. Bonnie j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

Dragor tendit une enveloppe à Bonnie qui l'ouvrit avant de sourire et de dire un « merci » à Dragor. Elle se dirigea vers son amie et lui tendit m'enveloppe.

\- C'est pour toi.

\- Mais c'est quoi ?

\- J'ai demandé à Dragor de faire une petite recherche pour moi. Je lui aie dit de rechercher une personne qui comptait pour toi. Expliqua Bonnie.

\- Attend ne me dit pas que...

\- Si Care. Dragor l'a trouvé.

\- En effet. Il est à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai une agente qui t'offrira le logement le temps qu'il faudra pour le reconquérir. Tu as tous ce qu'il te faut dans cette enveloppe. L'agente est fiable et t'attend avec impatience.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Il y a juste une chose que tu peux faire pour moi Care. Quémanda Bonnie.

\- Tous ce que tu veux.

\- Viens nous rendre visite avec lui de temps en temps. Et donne-nous de tes nouvelles.

\- C'est promis. Oh merci Bonnie.

Caroline serra son amie avant de se diriger vers Dragor qui ouvrit un portail, lui et Caroline s'y engouffrèrent. Ne restait alors que Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, Elena et Damon. Todd s'avança vers le groupe pour annoncer.

\- Allons-y avant que la ville n'explose.

\- Comment cela ? S'exprima Damon.

\- Oh vous ne leur avez rien dit ? Très bien je vais le leur dire. Nous allons détruire la ville afin que les humains n'aient vent du massacre. Donc il ne vous reste que 2 heures pour décamper avant de finir rôtir.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela ! Annonça Elena.

\- Ah oui ? Tu préférerais qu'ils apprennent l'existence des vampires et des démons ? Non alors va faire tes valise avec ton chéri et disparaissez de la ville.

Damon prit Elena avec lui et partit vers le manoir. Todd ouvrit un portail et tout monde s'y engouffra. La petite troupe arriva devant le manoir de Todd.

Avant d'entrer Stefan annonça.

\- Désoler mais je vais avec Azumi. Je vous dis à la prochaine.

\- Pas de soucis. Filez les amoureux. Annonça Todd.

Stefan et Azumi disparurent, laissant Todd, Bonnie et Matt. Une fois rentré Bonnie demanda à Tood.

\- Comment va Konnie ?

\- Il va bien, rassure toi. Il a rendu le cristal à père et là il est dans sa grotte avec ses loups.

\- J'aurais cru que...

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te laisser un peu de temps. Il voulait que tu réfléchisses un peu avant de le rejoindre, tu prennes du recul.

\- Je comprends.

\- Allez viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Bonnie suivit Todd qui l'emmena à l'étage, elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Bonnie ouvrit la porte, c'était une chambre assez simple, avec un lit en baldaquin. Todd la laissa admirer sa chambre pour montrer la sienne à Matt. Bonnie, se laissa tomber sur le lit et pensa à Konnie. Es ce qu'il allait bien ? Lui manquait-elle ? Bonnie devait réfléchir comme Todd lui avait conseillé.

 _ **3 semaines plus tard**_

Bonnie et Matt s'acclimataient au paysage de la Louisiane. Au début, Matt et Bonnie avaient eu du mal à se baigner dans le bayou avec les alligators de Todd mais ils y avaient pris goût. Au bout d'une semaine, Caroline leur avait donné des nouvelles. Elle et Klaus vivait de nouveau leur idylle, Bonnie et Matt étaient content. Stefan et Azumi étaient venus aussi au manoir main dans la main. Cependant au bout de la deuxième semaine, Matt se sentait vide, triste. Todd comprit que Sananka lui manquait. Alors elle décida de les emmener voir ses parents. En voyant la petite fille, Matt s'était carrément précipité sur Dylan pour lui prendre la petite sous l'étonnement de Dragor et Dylan. Bonnie était contente mais Konnie n'était pas là. Elle commença à ressentir un vide en elle, la nuit elle pensait à lui, notamment dans des rêves assez érotiques. Une fois elle s'était réveillée trempée de sueur après un rêve, Bonnie repensait sans cesse à leur étreinte avant que Todd ne les interrompre.

Un jour alors qu'il pleuvait, Bonnie regarda par la fenêtre puis elle prit sa décision. Elle voulait Konnie, resté avec lui dans tous les sens du terme. C'est pourquoi elle prit sa besas, mit quelques vêtements et alla retrouver Todd. Celle-ci était dans la bibliothèque en train d'écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce que Bonnie ouvre la porte, la faisant sursauter. Se plantant devant Todd, elle dit d'une voix.

\- Emmène-moi à Konnie !

\- Heu, je...

\- Je veux voir Konnie ! Je n'en peu plus ! Je fais des rêves de lui, je me réveille complètement hébété. Et je n'arrête pas de penser au moment où lui et moi étions en train de...

\- STOP! Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon petit frère. C'est d'accord je vais t'emmener dans le Montana voir mon frère. Tout ce que je te demande c'est qu'à un moment vous reveniez ici. J'ai préparé une chambre pour vous deux.

\- Oh merci Todd.

\- Aller allons y.

 _Dans le Montana_

Todd, l'avait emmené jusqu'à la grotte, un loup les y attendait. Bonnie reconnut Blood, le mâle alpha. Faisant un signe à Todd, Bonnie suivit le loup à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la grotte Bonnie demanda à Blood des nouvelles de Konnie.

\- Konnie ne va pas très bien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé comment dire absent.

\- Raconte-moi.

 _Flash Back_

 _Une fois Bonnie et ses amis partis, Dragor s'avança vers son fils._

 _\- Il faudra que tu me rendes le cristal, mon fils. C'est trop dangereux que tu le gardes avec toi._

 _\- Très bien. Suis-moi._

 _Une fois dans la grotte de Konnie, celui-ci alla vers une paroi et en retira le cristal. Le donnant à son père, Konnie lui demanda une faveur._

 _\- Peux-tu dire à Todd que je vais rester ici._

 _\- Et Bonnie ? Demanda Dragor surprit._

 _\- Je voudrais lui laisser du temps. Qu'elle sache où elle en est._

 _\- Très bien mon fils._

 _Dragor posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de partir. Konnie se retira alors dans sa chambre pour s'allonger dans son lit et penser à sa compagne. Durant 2 semaines, il mangeait mais ne faisait rien d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Blood vint lui rendre visite. Le trouvant endormi, il tira la couverture. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le concerné._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Ce serait à moi de te poser la question. Depuis 2 semaines tu ne fais rien. Pourquoi ne vas tu pas la chercher ?_

 _\- Je dois lui laisser le choix. Je ne veux pas la forcer._

 _\- Konnie..._

 _\- Le sujet est clos ! Va-t'en._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Une fois le récit de Blood terminé, Bonnie en fut estomaqué qu'elle prononça un juron.

\- Non mais quel idiot !

\- Je le confirme.

Blood la conduisit dans la chambre mais Konnie n'y était pas. Blood lui dit alors où il était.

\- Il prend son bain. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Merci Blood.

\- Prend bien soin de lui.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Bloody quitta alors Bonnie qui alla dans le lit pour s'asseoir et attendre Konnie. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'allongea dans le lit en pensant à lui et à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Suite à cette pensée, elle se releva pour se taper les joues. Soudain elle entendit un bruit.

\- Bonnie ?

Se retournant, elle vit Konnie TOUT NU. En le voyant dans le plus simple appareil, elle détourna les yeux tout en entendant le rire de Konnie. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Konnie dans cette tenue. Konnie voyait qu'elle était gênée, c'est pourquoi, il prit une fourrure pour la mettre sur ses hanches. Puis la prenant par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui.

Elle était encore plus belle que ses souvenirs. Prit d'un élan, Bonnie l'embrassa ce qui étonna l'intéressé. Mettant fin au baiser, il devait lui demander.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais te voir. Ces trois semaines de séparation ont été une torture pour moi. Je sais que tu faisais cela pour moi mais j'ai réfléchit.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux être ta compagne, vivre l'Éternité avec toi.

\- Oh Bonnie.

Konnie était vraiment ému, il l'embrassa de nouveau mais le baiser devint plus intense, plus brûlant. Konnie voulait reprendre où sa sœur les avaient interrompu mais il devait savoir si Bonnie était d'accord.

\- Bonnie es tu vraiment sûre ?

\- Oui mais es ce que tu peux... Enfin... être doux...

Bonnie rougissait, Konnie lui prit le menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets d'être aussi doux que possible. Je te le promets.

Bonnie hocha la tête, Konnie l'allongea avec douceur comme si elle était une poupée en porcelaine. Konnie prit son temps pour lui enlever ses vêtements. A chacun des gestes, il lui envoyait des ondes de chaleurs dans son entre jambes. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, Konnie la ramena vers son torse. Il lui embrassa le cou, Bonnie s'accrocha au cou de Konnie tellement elle avait chaud. Elle eut un moment de force pour caresser le torse de Konnie qui arrêta d'embrasser le cou de sa compagne. Bonnie continua de caresser le torse de Konnie qui était très musclé. Arriver au niveau de la fourrure, elle hésita, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin. Surtout que contre sa hanche, elle sentait l'excitation de Konnie.

Il comprit sa timidité, c'est pourquoi il la guida en lui prenant la main droite. Une fois sous la fourrure, Konnie la guida pour qu'elle caresse son membre. D'abord hésitante, Bonnie prit de l'assurance au point que Konnie poussait des petits cris de plaisirs. Bonnie remercia Mère Nature de l'avoir si bien bâti. Cependant au bout d'un moment, il du l'arrêter sinon il allait jouir dans la main de sa compagne.

Konnie bascula Bonnie pour qu'elle s'allonge sur les fourrures, Konnie enleva celle qu'il avait sur la hanche. Il rejoignit sa compagne, la couvrant de son corps musclé et chaud. Regardant sa compagne dans les yeux, Konnie l'embrassa partout avant de prendre un sein dans bouche. Il en taquina la pointe, le lui mordit doucement pendant qu'il malaxait l'autre. Bonnie bougea sous cette « torture », agrippant les cheveux de Konnie au point de vouloir les lui arracher pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. Konnie fut content qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Cependant, comme c'était la première fois de Bonnie, il voulait y aller doucement.

Plus tard il lui montrerait tout ce qu'un démon de 800 ans pouvait faire à une femme pour lui faire plaisir. Cessant de taquiner la poitrine de sa promise, il descendit de plus en plus bas. Taquinant son nombril, Konnie serpenta plein sud.

D'un geste instinctif, Bonnie referma les jambes devant le nez de Konnie. Il fut surpris, regardant sa compagne, il fit une moue dubitatif avant d'écarter doucement les jambes. Voyant l'objet de sa convoitise, Konnie saliva intérieurement. La regardant, il plongea direct entre ses jambes. Bonnie poussa un petit de surprise. Konnie écarta doucement les lèvres pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il la lécha, taquina son petit bouton de chair, il voulait la faire monter au septième ciel. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, Konnie « torturait » ses parties intimes. Elle sentait quelque chose monter en elle. Au bout d'un moment, haletante, elle prévint Konnie.

\- Oh Konnie... Je... Je... oh mon dieu...Continue.

Puis elle hurla à pleins poumon. Dans un geste de désespoir, elle lui agrippa les cheveux et attendit la fin de son orgasme. Une fois l'orgasme terminé, Konnie remonta sur Bonnie qui haletait.

\- Ca va ?

\- Tu vas finir par me tuer. Répondit Bonnie qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas. Je n'en pas finit avec toi.

Tout en l'embrassant, il se positionna entre ses jambes. Son membre entra avec facilité en elle, Bonnie était tellement moite suite à ce qui lui avait fait. Konnie sentit la barrière, la regardant dans les yeux, il positionna ses bras autour de son cou. Lui murmurant alors l'oreille.

\- Tu as le droit de me griffer. Et pardonne-moi.

Konnie donna un coup de rein qui fit que Bonnie n'était plus vierge. Suite à la douleur, Bonnie griffa férocement le dos de Konnie, elle poussa un cri étranglé, une petite larme coula de son œil droit. Konnie ne bougea plus afin qu'elle s'habitue à l'intrusion. Voyant son visage crispé, il essaya de la calmer. Il maudissait toujours que les filles doivent souffrir la première fois. Une fois la douleur passée, Bonnie bougea les hanches afin de lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger.

Comprenant le message, Konnie reprit ses vas et viens, Bonnie s'accrocha à lui comme si c'était une bouée. Bonnie sentit que l'orgasme approchait, elle embrassa Konnie qui lui aussi sentait qu'il allait venir. Finalement, Bonnie hurla son bonheur tandis que Konnie bras tendu, arqua le dos et hurla sa jouissance. Sa semence remplit Bonnie au point que cela déborda.

Une fois calmé, Konnie roula sur le côté épuisé, Bonnie essayait de reprendre son souffle, elle aussi. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait couché avec un démon qui était son petit ami mais qui whaou était un dieu au lit. Se tournant sur le côté, Bonnie regarda Konnie qui lui aussi la regardait. Soudain Bonnie grimaça. C'était le revers de la médaille, surtout qu'elle avait du sang et la semence de Konnie entre ses jambes. Voyant le problème Konnie se leva et prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

Il l'amena dans le lac afin des les nettoyer. Bonnie l'en remercia silencieusement. Une fois propre, Konnie les ramena dans le lit pour dormir. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée Bonnie remercia Konnie.

\- Merci. Tu es le plus formidable des amants.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

\- Prétentieux.

\- Ah ah ah. Dors maintenant.

Bonnie s'endormit, en posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Lui caressant la tête, Konnie aussi s'endormit. Tous les deux n'avaient vu Blood et Bloody qui étaient venu suite à leurs cris. Les voyants, les deux loups pouffèrent de rire avant de s'en aller dans la grotte.

Les deux tourteaux dormirent comme des loirs. Au matin, les deux amants virent la joie sur tous les loups. Bonnie vira au rouge tellement elle avait honte. Quand à Konnie, il fit la grimace avant de dire à tout le monde de partir. Elle lui apprit pour la chambre au manoir de Todd. Konnie fut heureux et accepta l'offre.

Tous allait pour le mieux, Bonnie trouva enfin la paix et Konnie aussi.

 **N/A : Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Voilà Konnie et Bonnie ont enfin franchit le pas.**

 **Il me reste à faire l'épilogue pour clore cette fic. Dans l'épilogue je compte bien faire payer Elena de toute la souffrance qu'elle à infliger à Bonnie ainsi qu'aux habitants de Mystic Fall. Vous verrez comment vont nos héros avec leur compagne/compagnons**

 **Bref je vous dit à la prochaine**


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A : Voici mon dernier chapitre. Sniff, ma première fic que je termine. Je clos dans cet épilogue la fin d'Elena. Je pense que certains me trouveront sadique mais pour moi elle mérite de souffrir autant qu'elle à fait souffrir Bonnie et les habitants de Mystic Fall._

 _Je remercie :_

 _Buzoliker : Ta review était très sympathique. J'espère que tu vas aimer le prologue_

 _Bonkai-addict : Voici enfin l'épilogue. Contente que tu ais aimer mes précédent chapitre. Je dois dire que le plus dur c'était le lemon puisque c'était mon premier mais a première vu je l'ai plutôt bien réussit._

 _WhiteBlackGrey : Pour m'avoir aider à prendre courage pour poster cette fic. Merci beaucoup._

 _Je vous laisse donc savourer ce dernier chapitre_

Épilogue

Plusieurs mois était passés depuis la tragédie qui avait touchée Mystic Fall. Nos amis vivaient leur vie avec leurs nouveaux amis. Pour eux Elena et Damon étaient du passé. Ils étaient enfin heureux, l'Enfer avait été en quelque sorte leur « Cupidon ».

Bonnie vivait avec Konnie qui était un formidable petit ami. Après leur première nuit, Konnie et elle allèrent chez Todd qui était vraiment heureuse de voir son frère enfin heureux. Avec son aide et l'aide de Todd, Bonnie apprit de nouveaux sortilèges et de nouvelles potions. Elle apprenait vite, trop vite même.

Un jour, Bonnie demanda à Todd si elle pouvait invoquer un démon de classe supérieur. Todd lui donna son accord mais la prévenant que si elle ratait, cela n'était pas grave. Bonnie essaya et au grand dam de Todd, elle réussit tout en mettant la pagaille dans le salon. Bonnie avait réussit à invoquer une connaissance de Todd : Dragona, une démone pouvant chevaucher et contrôler les dragons. Lorsque Todd revint et trouva Dragona dans son salon, elle lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait. Konnie quant à lui tomba dans les pommes en voyant ce que sa compagne avait fait. Bonnie était très gênée. Une fois elle invoqua les éléments et provoqua une tempête pendant 4 jours. Durant la nuit, Konnie et elle en profitèrent, il fallait dire que son compagnon était un formidable amant.

Tout ce passait bien, cependant, Bonnie et Konnie remarquèrent un jour que Todd avait mal à son œil gauche. Elle leur dit que ce n'était rien mais la situation empira. Un jour elle ne put voir où elle allait et se cogna contre le mur. Bonnie ayant entendu le bruit la trouva par terre. Elle cachait son œil gauche et pleurait des larmes de sang. Bonnie la consola et Todd lui révéla tout. Elle lui montra son œil. Bonnie crut que Todd devenait aveugle mais cette dernière nia l'affirmation. Bonnie la releva afin de la guider vers le canapé puis prévint Konnie.

Todd leur expliqua tout, Konnie serra sa sœur dans ses bras ainsi que Bonnie. Au final, Todd cachait son œil avec un bandeau, elle avait appris la nouvelle à ses parents qui comme Konnie et Bonnie l'avaient prise dans leur bras. Mis à part cela, la vie de Bonnie était fabuleuse.

Pour Matt c'était le bonheur maintenant.

Après le massacre de Mystic Fall, il vivait chez Todd, au début c'était génial. Il voyait Bonnie et Konnie mais au final, Sananka lui manquait. Todd faisait souvent des aller retour entre chez elle et l'Enfer. Il voyait Sananka ce qui était un bonheur pour lui. Un jour, il demanda à Todd de l'emmener avec elle puisque cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu sa compagne. Elle accepta. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Enfer, Matt vit Dragor et Dylan mais pas Sananka, Matt commença à paniquer. Soudain il vit une belle jeune fille de 18 ans sortir de la galerie. Elle faisait 1m68, ses cheveux étaient courts très court, il y avait une longue tresse qui pendait à gauche de son visage. Elle était habillée d'un jean troué sur le genou gauche, portait des rangers noirs, un t-shirt d'hard rock surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir. Elle ressemblait à Todd. D'ailleurs celle-ci prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne remarque Matt. Se rapprochant de lui elle lui sourit, Matt gardait ses distances car il devait respecter Sananka. Voyant son désarroi, la jeune fille lui parla :

\- Ben alors, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Matt la regarda mais il ne comprenait pas. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille reprit la parole :

\- Mais Matt, c'est moi. C'est Sananka.

Matt la regarda de nouveau puis l'évidence le frappa, il avait devant lui sa compagne Sananka.

Elle était tellement belle, encore plus belle qu'Elena. Prit d'un élan de joie, il prit Sananka dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer avant de la reposer par terre. Puis prit d'un courage, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes. Mettant fin au baisser, Matt vit que Dragor lui jetait un regard noir. Virant au rouge, Matt s'éloigna de Sananka. Dylan donna une tape sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour le calmer tandis que Todd, s'esclaffait. Sananka souriait avant d'aller dans les bras de compagnon.

Quelques jours plus tard eu lieu la cérémonie d'union de Matt et Sananka.

Matt prononça les paroles sacrées et Sananka aussi. Sananka choisit où elle devait poser sa marque, elle choisit de la poser près du cœur. Avec son ongle elle traça directement dans la chair de Matt qui ne broncha pas. Son motif : un serpent sertit d'aile de chauve souris. Puis elle y appliqua son sang, sur la blessure qui se referma. Matt eu droit ensuite de l'embrasser, Dragor poussa un grognement en digne père qu'il était. Depuis Matt vivait au manoir avec sa petite copine. Heureux comme jamais.

Quand à Stefan, eh bien notre vampire vivait sa vie en Enfer avec Azumi la kitsune. Ils ne sont plus quittés. En fait Stefan ne pouvait pas quitter Azumi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il fut comme hypnotisé. Plus tard il avait comprit qu'il était le compagnon d'Azumi. Depuis les deux tourtereaux vivaient très bien leur relation. Stefan avait coupé toute relation avec son frère. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Bien sur il rendait visite à ses amis Matt et Bonnie mais aussi à Caroline. Tous étaient ravis de leur nouvelle vie et de leur compagnon. Au cour de leur visite, Azumi avait même apprit un peu de sa magie à Bonnie. La première fois que Bonnie eut utilisé la magie donner par Azumi, elle avait recouvert le salon avec de la neige. Todd en entrant avait glissé dans la neige avant de sortir la tête pour dire :

\- Nettoyer moi ce bazar !

Au final, une bataille de boule de neige eut lieu avant que Bonnie ne nettoie la neige. Et Caroline me direz vous ? Eh bien notre « bébé » vampire filait le parfait amour avec Klaus. Elle avait renoué le contact, Klaus fut surpris de la voir mais lorsqu'il écouta son histoire, il la prit dans ses bras. Caroline fut surprise mais au final Klaus la relâcha.

\- Excuse moi, c'est juste que...

Klaus n'avait pu finir sa phrase car Caroline venait de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle et Klaus rendait visite au manoir afin que Caroline puisse dire bonjour à ses amis. Bonnie remercia Klaus de rendre Caroline heureuse. Quelque fois, Klaus venait avec son frère et sa sœur. Plusieurs fois il eut des petites « bagarres » amicales. Bonnie et les autres firent même le voyage pour aller voir le couple. Bonnie, Caroline et Sananka avait même dévalisées les boutiques de la Nouvelle Orléans, au grand dam de leur compagnons. Oui, Caroline était enfin heureuse.

En fait tous les amis de Bonnie et elle même étaient heureux comme si l'Enfer avait donné sa bénédiction. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Elena et Damon. Après qu'ils ont fui Mystic Falls, celle-ci fut retrouvée carbonisé. A la radio, les forces de l'ordre avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une fuite de gaz. Damon et Elena essayait de vivre leur vie mais on aurait que les Ténèbres les poursuivaient afin de les tourmenter.

Un jour pendant qu' Elena faisait des courses, elle crut voir dans la foule, des cadavres de gens qui habitaient Mystic Falls. La nuit elle ne pouvait dormir, elle faisait des cauchemars de la cérémonie ou pire encore elle voyait les morts lui disant :

\- Tous cela est de ta faute ! Nous sommes morts à cause de toi ! Tu nous as tués ! Tu nous as tués! TU NOUS AS TUES !

Damon ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pensait que cela irait avec le temps, pourtant cela empirait. Lors d'une promenade, Damon et Elena virent une jeune femme accompagné de deux hommes, ses frères lorsqu'elle se présenta :

\- Voici mon frère Lucius et mon frère Belzeare. Quand à moi, je suis Santiana.

\- Bonjour je suis...

\- Elena Gilbert, nous le savons. Rétorqua Lucius.

Elena prit soudain très peur au point que Damon se mit devant elle et les trois personnes. La femme nommé Santiana se mit alors à sourire.

\- Croyais tu vraiment que nous allions t'oublier ma grande ? Quand on joue avec des forces que l'on ne contrôle pas, il faut en payer le prix !

\- Vous... Vous êtes... Bafouilla Elena.

\- Oui ma grande. Répliqua Belzeare. Sache que la dette de tes parents n'est pas payée. Prépare-toi à en payer le prix.

\- Laissez nous tranquille ! Ordonna Damon.

\- N'y compte pas vampire ! Jamais nous ne vous laisserons tranquilles. Préparez vous, l'Enfer viendra pour vous. Annonça Lucius. Et très bientôt !

Puis les trois personnes disparurent dans la foule comme par magie. Des jours plus tard, cela n'allait toujours pas, pire encore, une nuit Damon ne revint pas. Elena n'osait plus sortir de chez, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Si bien qu'un jour, on retrouva son corps atrocement mutilé chez elle.

Pourtant, Elena avait chaud même très chaud. Quelque chose retenait ses poignets et ses chevilles mais elle senti un liquide lui couler sur le visage. Ce qui la réveilla ce fut des cris de douleurs. Ouvrant les yeux, Elena ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle était entourée de corps qui étaient morts. Elle essaya de bouger mais ce qui retenait ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient emprisonnés par des chaînes reliées à des parois d'une grotte. De plus les bracelets étaient sertis de pointes qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets et les chevilles.

Soudain elle vit sur sa droite Damon qui était dans un sale état. Et pourtant il vivait encore, ce qui était impossible vu que la peau de son torse lui avait été arrachée. Soudain elle vit une personne, une femme qui tenait un fouet en argent où dessus il y avait des pointes. Elle portait un short court en cuir, des cuissardes en cuire, un large bandeau en cuire couvrait sa poitrine. Autour du cou elle portait un large collier avec des chaînes qui partait d'un anneau du collier jusqu'au short. La femme portait de larges gants avec des doigts de gardes en argent. Une cape en cuir avec une capuche lui cachait la moitié du visage.

La femme s'arrêta devant Elena, qui s'affola.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Dite moi !

La jeune femme rigola.

\- Je m'appelle Death. Oh tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves ? Vraiment ? Tu es morte et tu te retrouves en Enfer !

\- Non. C'est impossible, cela doit être un cauchemar.

\- Oh non jeune fille c'est bien réel. Voilà ta punition pour avoir joué avec l'Enfer. Tu vas être torturée pendant toute l'Éternité.

\- Non, non non !

\- Oh si ! Répondit une voix

Elena leva la tête pour voir apparaître : Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan et Matt. Derrière eux se trouvait Konnie, Klaus, Azumi et Sananka. Ces derniers restaient à l'écart, cela ne les concernaient pas. Bonnie avança la première, elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait fait faire des mèches violettes dans les cheveux, elle avait ici et là des tatouages fait par des démons afin qu'elle puisse contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Tu nous as tous fait souffrir. Nous n'étions que des objets pour toi surtout moi. Je n'étais là que pour sauver ta peau. Maintenant c'est terminé ! Quand on joue avec l'Enfer il faut en payer le prix. Maintenant le prix va être payé, tu vas souffrir comme tu nous a fait souffrir.

Bonnie s'effaça laissant place à Matt. Il lui fit aussi des reproches lui disant que Sananka était plus belle qu'elle et qu'il était enfin heureux. Stefan alla voir son frère mais ne lui dit rien, pire il lui griffa le visage pour le faire souffrir. Enfin vint le tour de Caroline, elle frappa violemment Elena a-t-elle point que Klaus du intervenir pour la calmer. Dans les bras de l'hybride, elle se calma mais en voyant Damon sa rage reprit. Elle demanda à Klaus de la lâcher avant de demander le fouet à Death qui le lui donna. Se plaçant devant Damon, elle abattit le fouet sur la peau nu de Damon qui hurla. Elena supplia Caroline d'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit au bout de 6 coups de fouets.

Elle redonna le fouet à la démone qui raccompagna la troupe à la sortie de la grotte. A la sortie Bonnie demanda à la démone :

\- Faite en sorte qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle nous à fait souffrir !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, jeune sorcière, je fais très bien mon travail. Lui reprocha Death. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pu faire souffrir des âmes aussi noires et comment dire imbu d'elle même. Je dois vous en remercier. Filer maintenant j'ai du travail.

Bonnie hocha la tête et suivit le reste de la troupe. Konnie ouvrit deux portails : un pour Caroline et Klaus et l'autre pour les autres. Une fois au manoir, Todd les vit arriver et demanda alors à Bonnie et aux autres :

\- Alors ?

\- C'est fait. Maintenant je voudrais oublier. Répondit Bonnie.

\- D'accord. Venez.

Matt et Stefan suivit de leur compagne entrèrent dans le manoir. Bonnie, elle, regarda le bayou perdue dans ses pensées. Tous ces évènements… Tout était la faute d'Elena. Maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir oublier. La main de Konnie sur son épaule la fit revenir à la réalité, lui prenant la main. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, comme pour clore la fin d'un chapitre.

Celui de la fin sur la tragédie de Mystic Falls.

 **N/A : Voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez vraiment adoré. Pour moi en tout cas ce fut un grand pas, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose que les gens aime. Ce fut pour moi un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction. Tellement plaisir que j'en ai écrit 2 autres : Red Ridding Hoood Vs Werewolf et Les Mercenaires des Wraiths.**

 **Si vous aimez l'Univers des Vampires et Loups- Garous je vous conseil de lire ma fic Red Riding Hood que j'ai revisité à ma sauce. Si vous aimez la Sfi et si vous aimez la série SGA, l'autre fic devrait vous comblez.**

 **Ceci n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir. Il ce peu que je fasse une suite mais se sera pas tout de suite, je voudrais avancer mes autres fic. Mais j'y songe ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Aller à la prochaine**

 **Dante Bloody Crow Wolf**

 **Petite info : Lucius, Belzeare et Santiana sont en fait Lucifer, Belzebuth et Satan si vous vous demandiez qui étaient ces nouveaux personnages. Et oui, ils n'ont pas résisté à l'envie de venir voir Elena pour lui faire peur.**


End file.
